


Hielo y Fuego

by fire_is_coming



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_is_coming/pseuds/fire_is_coming
Summary: La historia sigue a los eventos ocurridos en la T7.Esta es una idea personal de lo que puede ocurrir en la T8 enfocado en el desarrollo de la relación entre Jon y Daenerys, como influirán en ellos las nuevas revelaciones y que impacto tendrá esa relación en el resto de protagonistas.Todos los Martes un nuevo capítulo disponible en la App Amino de Game of Thrones en Español. Mi usuario allí es el mismo que uso aquí.Todos los Viernes un nuevo capítulo aquí.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Empezamos la historia la misma noche que Jon y Daenerys tienen su primer encuentro amoroso. Parece que quieren que todo quede en esa habitación. ¿Lo conseguirán?

 

DAENERYS

No era la primera vez que lo observaba mientrás dormía. Pero en aquella ocasión no yacía malherido, como si lo hizo a la vuelta del Muro. Un mechón de pelo negro caía sobre su nariz. Su brazo derecho bajo la almohada, mientrás su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con la de ella. Se habían quedado dormidos mirándose el uno al otro, y ahora ella era la primera en despertar. El golpeo de las olas era suave, y la luz del alba iluminaba el rostro del hombre que la acompañaba.

No debería sentirse sorprendida. Había deseado que esto ocurriera desde el momento que lo vió regresar de más allá del Muro a lomos de ese caballo. O quizás desde que lo vió acariciando a su hijo. Puede ser incluso que lo deseara desde que se quedaron solos en aquella cueva. Siendo honesta con ella misma, un sentimiento especial nació en ella en el momento que lo vió entrar en la sala del trono.

Hacía días que estaba claro que acabarían así. Lo sabían ellos y parecían saberlo todos sus consejeros. Dany recordó con vergüenza el consejo en Rocadragón, en el cual planearon el viaje. Ella, quién siempre había controlado su imagen, se había comportado como una cría enamoradiza. El silencio que acompañó a su declaración de embarcar junto a Jon delató el conocimiento de sus deseos por parte de aquellos hombres. No se sentía agusto en esa posición tan vulnerable. No le beneficiaba. Y aún así, allí estaban.

Y aunque no debiera, estaba sorprendida... con ella, con sus sentimientos, con los de él, con el deseo que ardía en ella, con la belleza de aquella noche...

Intentaba recordar sus momentos más felices y verdaderos junto a Drogo, y lo único que recibía era un recuerdo lejano y borroso de un sentimiento que empequeñecía al lado de toda esta situación. Aquello le trasmitía mucha inseguridad. Se sentía desbordada, superada.

Jon Snow, el bastardo de Eddard Stark, enemigo de su familia, autoproclamado Rey en el Norte... y ahora la persona que estaba poniendo en jaque su vida entera.

Miraba su rostro, como el de un niño, en paz, relajado... solo su torso le recordaba que aquel hombre había enfrentado muchas batallas hasta llegar a ella. Tocó la cicatriz encima de su pecho. Jon abrió lentamente sus ojos. La observó callado, una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro y miró la mano que acariciaba su marca.

\- Asi que... era una forma de hablar ¿no? - dijo Dany refiriéndose a aquella frase de Ser Davos que tanto la había intrigado... "Recibió una puñalada en el corazón por su gente".

Curiosamente aquellas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban desde que la noche anterior Jon tocó a su puerta.

\- Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie que no estuviera allí esa noche - respondió en forma de susurro Jon.

Dany apartó su mano del pecho de Jon.

\- No deseo que lo hagas sino quieres.

Jon tomó su mano, atrajo su cuerpo y la besó en los labios. Algo ardía en su interior cada vez que sentía un beso suyo.

\- Quiero. Pero no sé ni como contártelo - le dijo Jon, frente con frente.

\- Prueba a mirarme a los ojos y decir la verdad - dijo Dany mientrás acariciaba su rostro.

Jon retomó su posición, tomando distancia con Dany. Se tomó unos segundos que a Dany le parecieron una eternidad.

\- Durante generaciones el origen de el Muro se consideró una leyenda. Al llegar al Muro nos enseñaban que el verdadero enemigo eran los salvajes, y que la misión de la Guardia de la Noche era proteger a Poniente de ellos - Dany no pestañeaba - Así que algunos de mis hermanos me consideraron un traidor cuando les abrí las puertas de Poniente.

\- ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Tus propios hermanos? - Dany no daba crédito.

Jon asintió. Dany repasó sus heridas. Aún lucían recientes. La de la parte superior de su abdomen parecía incluso que no había cerrado del todo. Era una auténtica carnicería.

\- ¿Como pudiste sobrevivir a esto?

A Jon le cambió el rostro. Respiró hondo.

\- No lo hice.

Como un resorte, Dany se incorporó sentada, tapando con la sábana la desnudez de sus pechos. Dany repasó mentalmente la respuesta. No había mucho que repasar. Jon no había sobrevivido. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a algo así. Sintió como se ahogaba. No conseguía articular una palabra.

\- ¿Pero...? ¿Como...?

\- Una sacerdotisa del dios de la luz me resucitó - dijo Jon, que también se había sentado.

De pronto todo tuvo completo sentido.

\- Melisandre... - pensó en voz alta Dany.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Vino a Rocadragón pidiéndome que te diera audiencia. Fueron sus palabras la razón que te trajo a mi.

Dany entendía ahora, a grado cabal, las palabras de Melisandre. Jon debía jugar realmente un papel importante si el dios de la Luz lo había traido de vuelta a la vida.

No recordó cuanto tiempo tuvo su mirada perdida, asimilando la trascendencia de todo cuanto había oido. Ella no era única. Había alguien tan especial como ella en el mundo y se había enamorado de él. ¿Destino? Dany volvió su mirada a Jon quién no había vuelto a pronunciarse. Su mirada era triste.

\- No era mi intención asustarte - dijo Jon - Quizás debería habertelo contado antes de...

Jon no pudo acabar su frase. Dany solto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y de manera desesperada se lanzó sobre los labios de Jon. Fue un beso intenso, casi salvaje. Solo se separaron para respirar. Dany, sentada sobre las pierna de Jon, tomó su rostro entre sus manos

\- Lo siento. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso - no siguió hablando porque un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Jon suspiro aliviado.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Dany.

\- Temí que no me quisieras más a tu lado si te enterabas.

Dany sintió una ternura que le sobrepasaba. Jamás se había sentido así. Se sentía a salvo con Jon, igual que lo hacía en los brazos de Drogo. Pero nunca sintió la necesidad de proteger al Khal, hasta el momento que su espiritu lo abandonó. Con Jon era diferente. Era ta noble, tan bondadoso, tan... especial, que la simple idea de pensar en la injusticia que había sufrido le hacia sentir un pellizco en el corazón.

\- ¿Como podría ahora que te he encontrado?

Lo besó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Una lágrima que mezclaba rabia, tristeza... pero sobre todo, amor.

 

SAM

Sam llevaba solo unos días en Invernalia, pero ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a los Stark. Durante su estancia en el Muro, Jon y él habían compartido todo. Era su mejor amigo, y creía conocer muy bien, aunque solo fuera de palabra, su adorado hogar.

Pero para sorpresa de Sam, ni Sansa era una mojigata, ni Arya una niña traviesa, ni Bran un aventurero.

Jon seguro que había tenido tiempo de ver a la nueva Sansa, una mujer regia, con grandes dotes organizativas y exquisitos modales. Pero a Sam le preocupaba como Jon se enfrentaría a los nuevos Arya y Bran... sobre todo a Bran. Aquel joven era, de lejos, la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida. Ni era risueño, ni era cariñoso y no parecía tener un gran apego a nada ni nadie. A Sam se le rompía el corazón solo de pensar a lo que Jon se iba a enfrentar. No era solamente que sus hermanos hubieran cambiado, al fin y al cabo todos lo habían hecho, Jon también. Lo que más atormentaba a Sam era como reaccionaría Jon al saber que no era parte de aquello, que el hombre que admiraba por encima de todo no era su padre y que aquellos jóvenes no era sus hermanos. Peor aún, como reaccionaría sabiendo que su destino desde el nacimiento había sido sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

Al sentimiento de preocupación se le unió un sentimiento de orgullo por Jon. Él siempre supo ver que era alguien especial. Jon era su espejo, su ejemplo a seguir. Y no podía imaginar un mejor Rey para Poniente que él.

Sam había salido a pasear con Gilly y el pequeño Sam. El bosque de los dioses de Invernalia era aún más hermoso de lo que Jon le había descrito y Gilly parecía realmente emocionada. Sam disfrutaba viéndola disfrutar. Él, que creía que el amor no era algo que hubiera sido creado para él, se sentía, en aquel mismo instante, el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

A lo lejos, observó el Arciano. Majestuoso. Y bajo sus ramas, vió a Bran.

\- ¿Te importa esperarme aquí?

\- Ve, el pequeño Sam y yo vamos a seguir explorando - respondió Gilly, fascinada por el entorno.

Sam se acercó hasta Bran. Miró con cuidado. No quería molestarlo, pero Bran no parecía ocupado.

\- ¿Os sentís cómodo en Invernalia? - preguntó Bran aún de espaldas.

\- Es aún más hermoso de lo que imaginaba.

Bran se dió la vuelta.

\- Ya vienen.

\- ¿Jon y la Reina Daenerys?

\- Aegon viene, pero no es el único que se dirige hacia aquí.

A Sam le sintió como una puñalada en el corazón que Bran se refiriera a Jon como Aegon. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Quién más se acerca?

\- Los Caminantes y su ejercito.

\- ¿Han llegado al Muro? - preguntó Sam preocupado.

\- No están en el Muro. Están camino de Villa Topo.

Sam sintió por un momento que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies.

\- ¿Pero el Muro...?

\- Derribó Guardiaoriente. El Rey de la Noche, a lomos de su dragón.

Sam pudo ver al fin un sentimiento en la mirada de Bran. Era miedo.

\- ¿Un dragón? - a Sam le temblaba el cuerpo entero - Estamos perdidos.

\- Hay una batalla que luchar. Aegon y Daenerys ya están de camino, para lucharla. Todo depende de ellos. Una pena que las cosas se esten complicando.

\- ¿Como pueden complicarse más?

\- No me corresponde a mi contároslo.

\- ¿Esta Jon en peligro?

\- Por ahora no.

\- Necesito saber que pasa. Vuestro hermano es alguien muy querido por mi.

\- Aegon no es mi hermano.

\- Para mi, Jon, si es mi hermano. Y si algo ocurre con él, quiero saberlo.

\- Ya lo sabreís a su debido tiempo. Será algo complicado de ocultar. Si me permitís, necesito estar a solas.

Bran se dió la vuelta, metió la mano en el Arciano y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Así era como veía todo lo que ocurría. Como aquella joven mente podía soportar el peso de toda esa información, era algo que a Sam se le escapaba. Para él, todo lo que ya sabía, suponía un peso enorme, su desvelo nocturno. Contaba los días para volver a ver a Jon, volver a poder confiar en alguien.

 

JON

La cocina estaba lejos de los aposentos de la Reina. Cada vez que la madera crujía a su paso, Jon sentía ser descubierto. No habían hablado sobre la privacidad de su... ¿relación? La verdad es que ni Jon sabía muy bien como llamar a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El tocó su puerta hace unas noches y desde entonces duerme abrazado a ella. Es un ritual. Cenan y conversan un rato con el resto. Normalmente Jon pasa un rato con Davos planificando, mapa en mano, el resto del viaje, mientrás Dany trata diferentes asuntos con Tyrion y Missandei. Llegado el momento, la Reina se despide de todos y desea buenas noches. Esa es la señal. Jon suele dejar un tiempo prudencial para disimular. Luego marcha directamente a los aposentos de ella donde comienza otra clase de ritual.

Esa noche las cosas habían sido diferentes. Llegado el primer plato, y sin haber probado bocado, Dany se levantó diciendo sentirse indispuesta. Jon no entendía si aquello era una señal o si realmente estaba enferma. Pero su mirada de reojo terminó por confirmarle sus intenciones.

Jon no supo como hacerlo para no llamar demasiado la atención y tuvo que aprovechar un intermedio entre el primer y segundo plato para marcharse. Cada noche junto a ella era una sorpresa. Que diferente era aquella mujer de la regia y seria Reina. A su lado Jon se sentía joven, vigoroso y vivo. Reían, gozaban, experimentaban... aquella habitación se había convertido en su pequeño universo, donde cada noche jugaban a tener un futuro juntos. A veces Jon desearía que ese barco no encontrara ningún puerto.

En mitad de la noche, sintió sus labios pegados a su oreja.

\- ¿Estás despierto? - oyó decir en pleno sueño a Dany.

\- Ahora ya no...

Dany empezó a reir como una niña pequeña. Por los dioses antiguos, como amaba aquel sonido.

\- Lo siento. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo me muero de hambre.

\- Normal, no has probado la cena.

\- Tenía apetito, pero no de esa clase - dijo Dany marcando con su dedo una linea por el torso desnudo de Jon mientrás se mordía el labio.

Jon no pudo aguantar su sonrisa. Desde que llegó a Rocadragón había visto a la Reina inalcanzable. Pero allí, entre esas cuatro paredes no era la Madre de dragones, era solo Dany, una joven divertida, en ocasiones traviesa, dulce y cariñosa... y lo había elegido a él.

Jon se había ofrecido gentilmente a ir hasta la cocina para cumplir sus deseos. Pero durante el camino le asaltaron las dudas por si alguien descubría su camino.

Todo estaba en silencio, y la cocina estaba vacia. Todo el mundo dormía. Jon que había tenido que enfrentarse a todo tipo de decisiones importantes, no sabía ahora que llevarle a su Reina para apaciguar su hambre. Al final decidió llevarle unas uvas con queso. Sam le contó, en una ocasión, que eran una popular combinación entre los señores del sur. Seguro que le gustaba.

Preparó una bandeja. Corto el queso en pequeños dados. Y colocó el mejor y más bonito racimo de uvas. Con la bandeja en mano escuchó una voz familiar en la puerta.

\- Vuestro tiempo en Rocadragón os ha inculcado los gustos sureños.

Tyrion. Jon se puso nervioso al instante.

\- Tengo hambre y esto es lo más rápido - dijo Jon \- ¿También os habeis despertado con hambre? 

\- Oh no. Yo no vengo a comer. Vengo a beber. La Reina... nuestra Reina, ha hecho enumerar cada recipiente de vino de este barco, creo que es un intento de controlar lo que bebo. Ahora tengo que racionarmelo. 

\- Disfrutad de vuestro vino. 

Jon se estaba marchando, cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

\- A ella también le gusta el vino - Jon se volvió mientrás Tyrion tomó una jarra y se la pasó - Este es su vino favorito. Va muy bien con ese queso. Mucho mejor que esas uvas 

\- Jon se quedó petrificado 

\- No me mireís con esa cara, lo se todo.

\- No se de que me hablais. 

\- No, no... no vayais por ahí. Casi reventais por los aires la reunion en Pozodragón por no mentirle a una mentirosa, y ahora ¿vais a mentirme a mi en la cara?

\- ¿Como lo habeis...? - el que pensaba que estaba ocultándolo bien. 

\- Lo sabe todo el barco. Bueno, quizás no todo... nadie ha visto a Ser Jorah saltando por la borda. 

Jon soltó la bandeja. Acababan de destrozarle su pequeño universo. 

\- No pareceis muy contento - tanteo Jon. 

\- No hay razón para estarlo.

\- Pero creía que esto era lo que queríais. Fuisteis vos quién me convenció de darle una oportunidad - Jon no entendía nada.

\- Si, yo fuí. También fuí yo quién la convenció para dejar a su amante en Meeren. La mejor alianza política es la matrimonial. Y siempre he sido partidario de que fuera con vos. Pero esto... esto va más allá. Llevaís solo unos días con este jueguecito y ya parece estar en otro mundo. No es tiempo de distracciones.

\- Creo que estais menospreciando a vuestra Reina.

\- El amor vuelve manso hasta a la más feroz de las fieras. Espero equivocarme y que esto no sea la piedra de nuestra tumba. 

\- Sabeis que para mi lo más importante siempre ha sido la gran amenaza. No estariamos rumbo al Norte sino fuera así. No voy a pedir perdón por intentar encontrar algo de felicidad en esta locura. Ni voy a sentirme mal por lo que siento por ella. He luchado contra esto, pero ha llegado un momento en el que no he encontrado ninguna razón que me lo impida.

Tyrion agachó su cabeza. Parecía realmente preocupado.

\- Es probable que a partir de ahora solo os escuche a vos. Vuestra responsabilidad ha subido varios escalones. Si sois capaz de llevarla, enhorabuena.

Tyrion se marchó dejándolo hundido. Hizo el camino hacia los aposentos de la Reina rumiando cada palabra de Tyrion. Al llegar a la puerta la encontró entre abierta. Unas risas se escuchaban en el interior. Jon se asomó y vió a Dany vestida con una bata y a Missandei. Las dos mantenían una divertida conversación que se cortó en el momento que lo vieron. 

\- ¿Interrumpo? - preguntó Jon. 

\- No. Ya me iba. Vi la puerta abierta y vine a preguntar a la Reina si necesitabaís algo. 

"¿Necesitabaís?". Ella también lo sabía.

Dany debía de notar algo en extraño en él, porque su rostro se endureció y mandó a su amiga salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Os ha molestado algo? - preguntó Dany sentada al borde de la cama.

\- No - Jon no quería contarle lo ocurrido en la cocina.

\- ¿Es porque Missandei lo sabe? 

\- No. Si Sam estuviera aquí, también lo sabría.

\- ¿Sam? 

\- Mi mejor amigo - dijo Jon mientrás colocaba la bandeja en la cama y se sentaba junto a ella.

\- ¿Lo conoceré alguna vez? - preguntó acariciando su pelo.

\- La última vez que supe de él estaba en Antigua. Ser Jorah me contó que fue quién curó su enfermedad - Jon paró, tomó aire y miró a Dany - ¿Crees que Ser Jorah sabrá... lo nuestro? 

\- No es una conversación que vaya a tener con él.

\- ¿Como crees que reaccionará?

\- No lo sé.

\- Creo que te ama. 

Dany paró su mirada en Jon. 

\- Lo sé - Jon no esperaba esa respuesta - Por eso nunca tendré esa conversación con él. Lo quiero... mucho. Pero como vaya a tomarse esto, no esta en mi lista de problemas. 

\- Pues deberían importarnos las consecuencias.

\- ¿Que ha pasado en esa cocina? - Dany parecía leer sus pensamientos.

\- Nada.

\- Jon - dijo tomando su rostro - No me gusta no saber las cosas. 

Aquello estaba a medio camino entre la amenaza y la imploración. Y Jon no tuvo más remedio. 

\- Tyrion sabe lo nuestro. 

De un plumazo Dany desapareció. Allí estaba la Reina, con su rostro afilado y el fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho?

\- Solo esta preocupado. Eso es todo - lo último que Jon pretendía era enemistar a la Reina y su Mano. 

\- Jon... ¿que te ha dicho? - preguntó marcando cada palabra. 

\- Piensa que esto podría ser una distracción. Creo que está preocupado por su papel de ahora en adelante. Yo... no quiero ocupar el lugar de nadie.

\- Lo se - acarició su rostro - No te preocupes por Tyrion, yo me encargaré de él. 

Había una sonrisa en su boca, pero no en sus ojos. 

\- Mmm me encanta este queso - dijo Dany dando por zanjada la conversación - ¿Sabes que le habría pegado en vez del vino? Unas uvas. 

Jon sonrió interiormente. 

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por ellas? - dijo levantándose.

\- No - lo agarró del brazo - Quedate conmigo. 

Dany tomó un trozo de queso y se lo puso a Jon en la boca. Luego tomó otro y se lo comió. No dejaban de mirarse y sonreir como dos niños. Su pequeño universo había sido restaurado.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La manera de hacer las cosas de uno y otro difiere. ¿Serán sus sentimientos más fuertes que sus diferencias?

## TYRION

"El hijo de Cersei podría ser un buen rey, si fuera criado por la persona correcta."

"Daenerys no puede tener descendencia".

A veces, Tyrion se encontraba ensimismado en pensamientos nada productivos, como aquellos. Buscó amparo en Daenerys huyendo de su familia, pero había llegado a creer en ella y en el nuevo mundo al que aspiraba. 

¿Era un traidor por tenerle afecto a esa familia que siempre lo había odiado? Desde que Daenerys pisó Poniente había hecho todo lo posible por apaciguar al dragón. No solo por su familia. También, porque no tenía sentido construir un futuro de paz sobre cenizas. Había que empezar las cosas bien para no arrastrar problemas en el futuro. Pero su encuentro con Cersei le había afectado demasiado. Se sentía culpable. Culpable por haber permitido una alianza con la asesina de su preciosa y dulce Myrcella. Culpable por no haber estado para decirle al noble Tommen que la vida está llena de posibilidades. Culpable por haber iniciado el fin de su familia. Culpable por luchar en el bando contrario. Culpable por hacerlo ahora que su hermana iba a traer otro Lannister al mundo. Pero sobre todo, culpable por permitir que su hermana jugara con todos ellos. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero la conocía tan bien... Cersei no iba a mandar a sus tropas al Norte. No podía saber con certeza cual era su plan, pero si que existía uno. 

Tuvo la opción de decirselo a Daenerys antes de embarcar hacia el Norte. Pero todo habría acabado con Daenerys sobrevolando Desembarco a lomos de Drogon y arrasando la Fortaleza Roja y, con ella, la vida de su sobrino. Así que allí estaban rumbo al Norte. Y mientrás, Tyrion rezaba a los dioses en los que no creía para que a su llegada a Invernalia los ejercitos Lannister se encontraran ya allí. 

No era el único problema que lo atormentaba. Era lo suficientemente inteligente y adulto para saber lo que se estaba cociendo entre Daenerys y Jon. Pero el incidente más allá del Muro y la declaración pública de Jon en Pozo Dragón, habían dado una dimensión gigantesca a lo que entre ellos estaba ocurriendo. Tyrion había pasado de ser un mediador a un simple espectador. Las consecuencias eran imprevisibles, y esa era una palabra que el odiaba.

Allí, en aquella habitación, se encontraban el nuevo y ampliado círculo de confianza de la Reina. Tyrion añoraba los días en los que la Reina escuchaba sus consejos sin pestañear. Ahora, tenía que luchar para ser escuchado entre tantas voces. 

\- Perdonad mi insistencia, mi Reina. Pero deberiamos pensar bien nuestros pasos una vez desembarquemos en Puerto Blanco - intervino Jorah.

"Pobre, se piensa que montará en su dragón hacia Invernalia... No mientrás siga montando a Jon", pensaba Tyrion.

\- Ese tema ya está hablado y zanjado. Iremos todos juntos a Invernalia - dijo Daenerys mientrás miraba de reojo a Jon.

"Alguién debería enseñarle como disimular", pensaba Tyrion avergonzado. 

\- La Reina ya ha mostrado su deseo de dar una imagen de unidad al pueblo norteño, Ser Jorah - dijo Tyrion para evitar el ridículo de Mormont - Sin embargo, si estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ser capaces de dar una imagen creible y aceptable. Lady Brienne de Thart llegará antes que nosotros a Invernalia, y comunicará a todos de vuestra pleitesia a la Reina - dijo mirando a Jon - Llevamos días de desventaja. 

\- Mi hermana Sansa ya sabe que acepté como Reina a Daenerys. Mandé un cuervo a Invernalia a mi vuelta de Guardiaoriente del Mar. 

Daenerys se volvió y miró a Jon sorprendida. Mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a estos "arrebatos" de inteligencia. 

\- ¿Cuando teníais la intención de decírnoslo? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Con todo mi respeto, no os debo explicaciones de los asuntos que trato con mi hermana. 

\- Nos las debeís desde el momento que decidisteís llevar a vuestra Reina a una trampa mortal - dijo enfadado Tyrion.

\- ¿Que trataís de decir? - preguntó desafiante Jon.

\- Vuestra hermana fue siempre buena chica, pero también ambiciosa. 

\- ¿Cómo? 

\- Un poco si lo es, Jon - intervino Davos - Y no os podeís olvidar de Meñique. 

\- Meñique es la clave. Si Lord Baelish quiere acabar con vos, le habeís dado la vida - dijo Varys. 

\- Decidme, ¿que hay en esta habitación? - preguntó Jon mirando a todos - Os diré lo que yo veo. Un Lannister, un ex consejero de Robert Baratheon, un antiguo esclavista, un hombre que solía ser un contrabandista y un maldito bastardo. ¿Qué es lo que nos une a todos? Que creemos en ella - dijo señalando a Daenerys, quien lo miraba con completa devoción - Los norteños somos duros, a veces cerrados, pero somos nobles y nunca venderiamos la vida de nuestro pueblo por una maldita corona. Cuando lleguemos al Norte explicare, las veces que haga falta, lo que la Reina ha sacrificado por protegerles. Y la aceptarán, porque habría que estar loco para no hacerlo - terminó su discurso mirándo a una Daenerys hipnotizada.

\- ¿Me estaís diciendo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que en estos momentos vuestra hermana este conspirando junto a Meñique para arrebataros el Norte? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Ninguna - dijo seguro Jon.

\- Ni tampoco que haya una rebelión contra la Reina Targaryen en el Norte... - volvió a incidir Tyrion.

\- No, no lo creo - esta vez no mostraba tanta seguridad.

\- Sois más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Tyrion supo al instante que había cruzado una linea. El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Notó los ojos de la Reina clavándose en él. 

\- Os pido por favor que me dejeís a solas con mi Mano - pidió en un tono suave y cortés la Reina.

Tyrion pudo sentir un nudo en el estomago. Jon se paró ante Daenerys antes de salir. Ella lo miró pidiéndole con la mirada que confiara en ella. Y Tyrion supo lo que iba a venir después.

Todos salieron. Tyrion no sabía si esperar a que la Reina hablara. Ella no lo hacía. Así que supuso que esperaba una explicación.

\- Se que...

\- Que sea la última vez que en público o privado os dirigís de esa manera a él - dijo acercandose intimidantemente a él. Su tono era mucho más que serio, estaba realmente enfadada.

\- ¿En ese punto estamos? ¿Debo tratarlo ya como vuestro consorte?

\- Cuidado, soy vuestra Reina - dijo encendida en furia. 

\- Y yo vuestra Mano. Os recuerdo que me escogisteís porque siempre he dicho lo que pensaba. 

\- Eso no os da el derecho a faltarle el respeto.

\- ¿Es un buen hombre? Seguro que el mejor de este barco. Puede que incluso de Poniente. Pero también es un estúpido. Su padre también era un gran hombre y también estúpido, y su cabeza acabó en una pica para divertimento del pueblo. Los hombres como él no sobreviven al Juego de Tronos. Tampoco las personas que las siguen con desmesurada devoción. Ni las personas que hemos dejado todo atrás y seguimos a personas que las siguen con desmesurada devoción.

\- ¿Creeís que no estoy al tanto de sus debilidades? - preguntó algo más relajada Daenerys.

\- El amor nubla el juicio del más inteligente de los seres. Lo digo por experiencia... Vaís de cabeza a una trampa, mi Reina - una más grande de lo que Tyrion podía confesar - Y sois incapaz de verlo.

\- Os equivocaís, lo veo. Y tengo muy claro lo que he de hacer. Igual que vos debeís tener claro cual es vuestro papel. 

\- Lo tengo claro - apostilló Tyrion.

\- No me interrumpaís. No más faltas de respeto, no más hablar con Jon de nuestra relación a mis espaldas, no más entrometeros en mis asuntos privados. Sois mi Mano y quiero que lo seaís hasta el final. No me hagaís reconsiderarlo - acabó Daenerys de manera mucho más dulce y suplicante.

Tyrion tomo aire, suspiró y asintió. Ella le respondió con una media sonrisa genuina. 

Tenía que reconocerlo. El joven Snow había conseguido ablandar a la dura Reina. Quizás era lo único positivo en toda esta historia.

## JON

El aire empezaba a sentirse como un viejo amigo. El hogar estaba cada vez más cerca y el Invierno más al sur. 

Apoyado en la proa, Jon veía a Rhaegal y Drogon sobrevolar el barco. No podía dejar de pensar en Viserion y el dolor que su muerte había dejado en Dany. Algunas noches, ella pronunciaba su nombre en sueños. Jon no había tenido el valor de decirselo, pues aún se sentía culpable de su muerte. 

A la tristeza momentanea se le unía en esta ocasión la frustración. No había un día que no recordara a su padre. Él si lo entendería. 

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suya. Sonaba y olía a su Reina. 

Jon volvió parcialmente su rostro sin llegar a mirarla.

\- Tu también debes pensar que soy un estupido.

\- ¿Que te hace creerlo? 

Jon se dió la vuelta, apoyandose en la proa.

\- Ví como me mirastes ahí dentro. Fue la misma mirada que ví en Pozo Dragón.

Dany se acercó y sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó el guante, removió el suyo y tomó su mano. Jon miró a un lado y a otro para comprobar que estaban solos, aunque a ella no parecía importarle.

\- Eres excepcional - dijo ella con un brillo especial en su mirada.

\- ¿Excepcionalmente tonto? - dijo Jon con una sonrisa desenfada. 

\- Excepcionalmente increible - dijo Dany seria - Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu. Nunca. No te paras a pensar que es lo correcto, simplemente lo haces, aunque eso... - posó su otra mano encima de su corazón y tragó saliva - pueda costarte la vida. 

\- No era mi intención ponernos en peligro.

\- Lo se. 

Dany soltó su mano lentamente y se unió junto a él en la proa, mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos escribiendo la historia de Poniente? ¿Tu y yo? - dijo Dany, mientrás Jon no podía retirar sus ojos de su hermoso rostro - La mayoría desea que nada cambie. Quieren que la rueda siga aplastando a los indefensos. Para nosotros la amenaza es el Rey de la Noche y su ejercito. Para el resto, la amenaza somos nosotros. Sin nosotros la rueda seguirá girando y el Rey de la Noche seguirá aniquilando. Tenemos que protegernos. Sino lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará. 

Jon entendió rapidamente lo que Dany le decía.

\- Debería haberte contado lo de Sansa - aceptó Jon.

\- No deberías haber mandado esa carta. No deberías haber proclamado publicamente tu lealtad a mi. Y aún así no puedo enfadarme contigo, porque hiciste lo correcto. Pero lo correcto puede costarnos una rebelión en el Norte. ¿Como vamos a poder luchar unidos si estamos divididos?

\- El Norte no me traicionará.

\- Ya traicinó a tu hermano. 

Jon sintió aquello como una aguda puñalada. Era cierto, pero también era cruel.

\- Y ¿que se supone que deberiamos hacer? - Jon cambió su tono, estaba herido.

\- ¿Que tendría que ocurrir para que el Norte me aceptara como una aliada y no como una invasora?

\- Cuando les cuente lo que has...

\- ¡Olvidate del ejercito de los muertos, Jon! - interrumpió, algo exasperada, Dany - Yo no creí en ellos hasta que no los ví con mis propios ojos. Y ellos no te creerán hasta que no luchen contra ellos. 

El tono de la conversación subía por momentos. A Jon le recordaba sus primeros encuentros con ella. Jon apoyó sus manos en la baranda y suspiró mirando al lado contrario. 

\- No puedo volver atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está - dijo Jon.

\- Todo en la vida tiene matices - Jon la miró intentando descifrar sus palabras - Hazle creer al Norte lo que quiere creer. ¿Quieren independencia? Les daremos independencia. Y cuando la gran guerra acabe, y si somos los vencedores, ya sabrán todo aquello que te esfuerzas por explicarles ahora. Ya no seré una invasora, sino quien decidió luchar por ellos.

Todo tenía sentido para Jon, excepto un gran detalle...

\- ¿Quieres que mienta al Norte? ¿Que mienta a mis hermanos?

\- No tienes porque mentir. Yo no estoy sentada en el Trono de Hierro, aún no soy vuestra Reina, y por lo que a mi respecta, sigues siendo Rey en el Norte.

\- En la carta que mandé a Sansa, firmo como Guardían en el Norte. Pedirán mi palabra.

\- Cuando acabe la guerra y me siente en el Trono... buscaremos una solución - dijo Dany volviendo a sostener su mano.

Jon se la soltó y ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

Jon se marchó, sin mirar atrás. Consciente de que probablemente aquello tendría consecuencias en su pequeño universo.

## DAENERYS

Entró en el comedor. En la gran mesa estaba, solo, Ser Davos. Parecía muy ocupado con su desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Majestad - dijo levantándose al verla. 

\- Buenos días, Ser Davos - dijo Dany haciéndole un gesto para que tomara de nuevo su asiento.

\- ¿Vos también sufristeís la tormenta de anoche?

\- Si, algo sentí - dijo Dany dirigiéndose a la otra parte de la mesa.

\- Puede sentarse aquí - señalando el asiento de al lado - La mayoría anda enfermo. No están acostumbrados a esta zozobra marítima. Seremos solo vos y yo.

"Por eso no acudió anoche a mis aposentos. Simplemente se encontraba indispuesto". Dany sintió un gran alivio. Lo que la mantuvo en vela toda la noche no fue la tormenta, fue la ausencia de Jon. Al principio pensó que se retrasaba. Luego comenzó a pensar en razones por las que podría retrasarse. Al final entendió que no iba a ir. Y aunque pareciera una locura, sintió que aquella noche no estaba completa. Incluso llegó a plantearse ir a tocar su puerta en un momento de debilidad. 

\- Jon Snow no está muy acostumbrado al barco, ¿verdad? - dijo Dany con un tono mucho más informal y relajado.

Ser Davos al principio la miró dubitativo.

\- ¡Ah! No, no... Jon está bien. Me refería a Lord Tyrion y Ser Jorah. 

Dany se hundió de nuevo. Entendió que su ausencia se debía a algo más grave que un problema estomacal. Volvió la presión en el pecho y la inquietud. Ser Davos debió sentirlo.

\- Dicen que una vez te conviertes en padre, terminas siendo el padre de todos los niños de mundo - dijo suspirando Ser Davos.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Dany.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre vosotros? A parte de lo obvio... 

Dany recuperó su regia postura. No podía permitir que esa actitud de confianza se extendiera por todo el barco.

\- Ser Davos...

\- Lo se, lo se. Estoy cruzando la linéa. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi hijo tendría vuestra edad... supongo que tengo almacenados muchos consejos sin usar. 

Dany se sintió un poco culpable. Solía olvidar, con cierta facilidad, que no solo ella había sufrido en la vida. 

\- Siento lo de su hijo. Pero yo no soy vuestra hija, soy vuestra Reina.

\- Aún así, me arriesgaré: no dejeís que el tiempo encalle lo que son solo diferentes puntos de vista. 

Dany se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

\- Vos conoceís a su hermana. ¿Debo preocuparme por ella?

\- Para entender a los Stark, debeís entender y saber todo lo que han atravesado. Sansa ha crecido como mujer al lado de Cersei, siendo constántemente humillada. Fue obligada a casarse con un sádico demente. Ahora que está a salvo, protegerá su hogar con uñas y dientes. Podeís ganárosla o podeís enfrentaros a ella. Dependerá si actuaís como mujer o como Reina.

\- Yo voy al Norte para salvarlo. ¿Cómo puede ser todo tan complicado? - dijo Dany frustrada.

Ser Davos solto una risotada.

\- ¿He dicho algo gracioso? - dijo algo molesta.

\- No. Solo que... eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Jon a la salida de vuestro primer encuentro.

"Su primer encuentro". Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquello. 

\- La juventud es impaciente. Los años te enseñan que a veces, con un poco de tiempo, las soluciones vienen sin que las esperemos - dijo Ser Davos - Id a hablar con él. 

Dany miraba la puerta. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Nunca antes había sentido miedo al rechazo. Por regla general era ella quien rechazaba a los hombres. Sentía una agitada respiración. La boca seca. Las manos le sudaban. No era natural en ella. Las palabras de Ser Davos no paraban de resonar en su cabeza, no podía dejar aquello por más tiempo. No podía pasar otra noche sin dormir abrazada a él. Respiró profundo y golpeó la puerta. Por un instante pensó en huir de allí, pero Jon fué más rápido. 

Algo que le encantaba de Jon, es que era transparente para ella. Vió la sorpresa y la alegría en su rostro al verla, y aquello la relajó.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro - Jon la dejó pasar.

Era la primera vez que entraba en su camarote. Mucho más oscuro y sencillo que el suyo. Su vestimenta colgaba de una de las sillas. Jon vestía pantalon y camisa de cuero. La habitación olía a él, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos.

\- Anoche no viniste - dijo Dany apoyando su espalda en la pared - Te estuve esperando.

\- Lo siento... pensé que... - tomo aire - Me hubiera encantado que hubieras conocido a mi padre.

Dany no entendía que tenía que ver su padre con aquello.

\- Te habrías dado cuenta de lo buen hombre que era.

\- Puedo verlo a través de ti - dijo Dany en un tono muy dulce.

Jon se sentó en el filo de la cama, mientrás Dany mantenía su posición.

\- Era el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Su reputación es intachable. Excepto por una cosa: yo. 

Dany separó su espalda de la pared. Pensó en ir, abrazarlo... pero se percató que quizás lo que necesitaba era ser escuchado.

\- Te he jurado lealtad porque creo en ti. Si estoy vivo cuando esto acabe, te prometo que lucharé con mi propia vida para que te sientes en el Trono.

Sus miradas se entrelazaban como una única alma. Dany sentía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. La emoción la desbordaba. 

\- El Norte merece una Reina como tú. Alguien que sea capaz de luchar por ellos arriesgándolo todo. Tu serás la Reina de los 7 Reinos. Esa es mi unica verdad. Si les prometo algo diferente, no dirán "Jon Snow nos traicionó"... no... dirán "el bastardo de Ned Stark, nos traicionó". Llevo todo mi vida luchando por estar a su altura, por mantener sus ideales con vida. No pienso renunciar a ello. Lo siento.

Hubo un silencio largo. Dany se había topado con fuertes obstáculos. Pero nunca con una honradez tan pura. Llegaba a sentirse mal con ella misma por intentar hacerle cambiar de opinion.

Jon extendió su brazo para que acudiera a él. Lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarlo, tomó su mano. Jon le dió un pequeño tirón del brazo y la sentó en su regazo. Se abrazaron. El hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientrás ella besaba su pelo. 

\- Yo también te he echado de menos - dijo Dany levantando el rostro de Jon. 

Se miraron. Sentía que el mundo alrededor le sobraba. Y de pronto, lo dijo. No lo había planeado, ni siquiera había calculado el precio político. Tan solo lo dijo.

\- Quiero que seas mi Rey. Quiero que estes a mi lado cuando reine. Es la solución a todo. 

Jon la miró y luego agachó su rostro. Dany volvió a sostenerlo. 

\- Una alianza matrimonial... - dijo Jon. 

\- El Norte tendría un Rey en Desembarco. ¿Que más podrían pedir?

\- Es un movimiento inteligente...

\- ¿Pero? - Dany intuía un "pero".

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir a esta guerra. 

\- ¿Esa es la única excusa que se te ocurre para rechazarme? - dijo Dany levantándose.

Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. Se dirigió a la puerta enfadada, humillada, dolida. 

Abrió la puerta para marcharse pero de pronto esta se cerró de un portazo. El brazo de Jon estaba apoyado en la puerta. Dany se volvió buscando una respuesta pero lo único que encontro fue un apasionado beso. Su cuerpo atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Jon. La miró intensamente y agarró su rostro.

\- Me da igual el Trono de Hierro. Me da igual el poder. Me da igual la política. Si acepto, no lo haré por una corona, o por unir a una nación. Lo haré porque te amo - dijo Jon.

La barbilla de Dany empezó a temblar. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- Si nos casamos, no seré tu Rey, y tu no serás mi Reina. Seremos marido y mujer. Seremos una familia. Y si lo que buscas es otra cosa, tan solo dímelo - sentenció Jon.

Dany no pudo contenerse más. Tomó su rostro y lo besó, de la manera más desesperada en la que nunca había besado a nadie, como si de aquel beso dependiera su vida. Sus manos bailaban por su cuerpo sin encontrar un sitio donde quedarse. 

Aquella noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Como si la piel les estorbara. Como si el único aire que necesitaran emanara del otro. Aquella noche comenzaron a escribir, no la historia de Poniente, sino la suya propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo la noticia afecta la vida en el barco. Sansa y Arya se enfrentan a causa de Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La noticia del compromiso sacude el barco.

##### JORAH

La Reina los había hecho llamar para un Consejo "Especial". Esas fueron las palabras de Missandei. Incluso la joven de Naath le trataba diferente desde que habían embarcado. 

Jorah sabía que las cosas no iban a estar igual a su vuelta. Pero aquello que veía e intuía era demasiado para procesar. Sabía que no estaba en disposición de pedir ningún tipo de explicación, y aún así se sentía con el derecho de recibir alguna. Durante muchos años había sido el lugar al que ella iba en busca de consejo y refugio. Cuantas veces la escucho divagar en voz alta sus pensamientos. Cuantas veces limpió sus lágrimas. Cuantas veces había sido el guardian de sus secretos. Ahora sentía que había perdido un lugar que nunca volvería a recuperar.

Su posición se acentuaba en aquellos consejos. Sus palabras rara vez eran escuchadas. Y ver como la distancia física entre ella y Lord Snow iba desapareciendo... lo enfermaba de celos.

Al entrar en la pequeña sala hubiera preferido desaparecer del mundo. ¿Distancia? Lord Snow y su Khaleesi estaban solos en la habitación, al fondo de la misma. Apenas cabía un palmo entre ellos. Susurraban secretos con una complicidad pasmosa, mientrás la mano de ella agarraba la capa de él a la altura de su codo. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

No quería ver más, así que decidió anunciar su presencia con un carraspeo. 

La Khaleesi soltó la capa y tomó distancia de Lord Snow, pero tampoco mucha, en lo que parecía más un acto de cortesía ante su presencia que una intención de ocultar algo.

\- Jorah... - dijo cortésmente la Khaleesi. 

\- Majestad - se inclinó levemente Jorah - Lord Snow - dijo saludando al joven.

\- Ser Jorah - le sonrió genuinamente.

Jorah había intentado odiar a este hombre. Tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. Había sido el hijo que él nunca había sido para su padre y ahora era el hombre que él nunca sería para ella. Y aún así era incapaz. Lo que vivieron más allá del Muro los había unido de por vida. En aquellos oscuros momentos vió la luz en su interior. Y no fué el único.

Un silencio incómodo y preocupante se apoderó de la sala. 

\- Parece ser que estamos cerca de la costa - dijo Jorah intentando sobrevivir a esa situación.

\- Si, se prevee que mañana pisemos tierra - dijo Lord Snow, mientrás ella, aparentemente ajena, caminaba pensativa de un lado a otro. 

Jorah estaba empezando a preocuparse por la naturaleza de ese Consejo "Especial". ¿Que podría tener tan nerviosa a la Reina?

Lord Tyrion, Ser Davos y Varys llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarle de aquella incómoda situación.

\- ¿Estamos todos? - preguntó la Khaleesi a Missandei.

\- Si, mi Reina - dijo Missandei, que ante la mirada de la Khaleesi cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Todos tomaron su posición. Cuando Tyrion fue a colocarse a la derecha de ella, allí estaba Lord Snow. Un momento de confusión. El joven se percató, pero en lugar de tomar su habitual lugar en el lado contrario junto a Ser Davos, se acercó más a la Khaleesi dejando su anterior posición a Tyrion. Fue una situación torpe que puso en alerta a todos. 

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Varys con su natural tono.

\- Mañana llegaremos al Norte. ¿Algo que deba tomar en consideración? - preguntó la Khaleesi con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre. 

\- Debemos tener claro como bajaremos del barco - señaló Lord Tyrion. 

Lord Snow y Ser Davos se miraron extrañados.

\- Se baja normalmente por una pasarela - bromeó Ser Davos.

\- Buena ocurrencia - respondió Lord Tyrion - Me refiero a la posición. ¿Bajará antes la Reina o lo hará Jon como Rey en el Norte? 

\- Bajaremos juntos - respondió ella.

\- Eso puede dar un mensaje confuso - intervino Varys.

Ella miró a Lord Snow y él parecía animarla a decir algo... algo que, Jorah intuía, sacudiría ese barco.

\- La razón por la que os he reunido es para informaros que una vez derrotemos al ejercito de los muertos - miro a Lord Snow y cambió por completo su tono - Jon y yo contraeremos matrimonio. 

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

Todos se volvieron hacia Jorah. Sintió las miradas de pena y condescendencia. Ahora si que necesitaba desaparecer de allí, pero solo lo empeoraría todo.

\- Quiero decir... es una sorpresa - intentó arreglarlo Jorah.

\- Debeis haber viajado en otro barco y haber estado en otra isla... - dijo en tono jocoso Varys.

\- Con esta decisión estaré firmando una alianza inamovible con el Norte y a su vez el Norte tendrá a su Rey como consorte en Desembarco - dijo ella aparentando no haber escuchado los últimos comentarios.

\- Una solución politicamente impecable - apuntó Lord Tyrion - ¿Estáis oficialmente comprometidos?

\- Lo estamos desde este mismo instante - dijo la Khaleesi desentralazando sus manos y tomando con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Lord Snow.

Jorah lo pudo ver claro. Estaban enamorados. Se miraban tiernamente incluso en aquel tenso momento. Y Jorah sintió como algo en su interior se rompía. 

\- Creo que lo único que nos queda es daros la enhorabuena y... desearos felicidad - dijo Ser Davos. 

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Lord Snow.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando uno a uno la estancia.

\- Majestad, me gustaria tener unas palabras en privado - dijo Jorah.

Solo quedaban la Khaleesi y Lord Snow. 

\- Tengo muchas cosas que preparar antes de desembarcar...

\- Será un momento, se lo prometo.

Ella miró a su, ya, prometido. 

\- Te espero fuera - le dijo dulcemente Lord Snow, dejándoles un momento de intimidad... quizás el último que compartirían.

Lord Snow abandonó la estancia.

\- Nunca quise haceros daño - dijo ella visiblemente afectada.

\- Ni se os ocurra pensarlo. Me habeís dado mucho más de lo que merezco. Solo quiero que seáis feliz. Por mucho que me duela, nunca os he visto mirar a nadie como lo miraís a él. Tan solo quiero pediros una cosa.

\- Lo que queráis.

\- Si sobrevivimos a esta guerra, dejadme marchar - ella no pudo esconder su sorpresa - Se que os prometí estar a vuestro lado en el Trono... pero no puedo. Pude soportar veros con Khal Drogo, incluso con el fanfarrón de Daario... siempre guardé una esperanza... pero ya no encuentro dentro de mi ninguna. Ver como lo amaís, me hace daño - su voz temblaba por la emoción.

Ella tragó saliva, intentado contener su emoción. 

\- Si ganamos esta guerra, os prometo que podreís marchar donde queraís.

Jorah se acercó a la que hasta ese momento había sido su Khaleesi. Tomó su mano y la besó. 

\- Os he querido y os querré siempre, mi Reina. 

Jorah abandonó la estancia antes de que la emoción lo embaucara. 

Acababa de renunciar a ella. Y nunca se había sentido más orgulloso de sí mismo.

##### ARYA

Leyó, hasta tres veces, la misiva. Aquella era la letra de su hermano, de la persona a la que quería más en este mundo. Su letra había mejorado. Acarició su firma: Lord Jon Snow, Guardían en el Norte.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto? - preguntó Arya, conociendo que rara vez su hermana hacía algo sin un propósito.

\- Eres una Stark. Supuse que te interesaría saberlo - le contesto su hermana Sansa.

\- Bran es un Stark. ¿Por qué no se lo muestras también a él?

\- Bran conocía el contenido de esta carta mucho antes de que llegara y no nos dijo nada. Por mucho que nos duela, solo contamos tu y yo.

A Arya no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con su hermana. Sentía como algo natural enfrentarse a ella, pero el tiempo y las vivencias las habían unido demasiado. Bran ya no existía, nunca más sería su compañero de travesuras, su leal amigo. Andaba todo el día bajo el Arciano, y las veces que coincidían le hacían recordar que aquel muchacho no era su hermano.

Arya soltó la carta encima de la mesa, esperando la embestida de Sansa.

\- Y bien, ¿que te parece? - pregunto Sansa.

\- Sus razones tendrá - respondió sin fisuras Arya.

\- Te diré cuales son sus razones. Dicen que la Reina Dragón es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Arya sonrió incrédula.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad piensas que nuestro hermano ha doblado su rodilla por una chica guapa? - Arya apenas podia contener su risa - Si estuvieramos hablando de Robb... siempre andaba rodeado de chicas. ¿Pero Jon?

\- Creeme, te entiendo, a mi tambien me cuesta imaginarmelo así, pero Jon, por mucho que nos pese, es un hombre. Él quizás no lo sepa, pero a mi llegada al Castillo Negro aun se hablaba de como quebró sus votos por una salvaje - aquella revelación dejó a Arya sin palabras - Debemos prepararnos para lo peor - sentenció Sansa.

\- Define lo peor - le pidió Arya.

\- Daenerys es joven y no está casada. Jon es joven y no está casado. Debemos prepararnos para ver como nuestro hermano entrega el Norte a la hija del hombre que quemó vivo a nuestro abuelo y a nuestro tio y a la hermana del que raptó, violó y asesinó a nuestra tia. 

Meñique estaba muerto, pero aun vivía en las palabras de su hermana. Arya no iba a permitir que aquella conversación continuase por ese camino.

\- Jon merece nuestra confianza, ¿no crees? Esperaremos a que llegue, y permitiremos que nos explique porque ha hecho esto - dijo Arya tomando de nuevo la carta de la mesa.

\- Los señores del norte no permitirán que los gobierne una Targaryen - dijo una apremiante Sansa.

\- ¿Te cuentas entre esos señores? - Sansa se sorprendió - Dime, ¿tienes pensado hacer pública su misiva?

\- Mejor preparlos antes de su llegada.

\- Intentaré ser clara. Como se te ocurra mostrarle esta carta a alguien antes de que Jon llegue... recibiré a la Reina Dragón con tu rostro, ¿entendido?

Arya se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Imagínate que nuestro hermano se hubiera enamorado de esta - dudaba como llamarle - Reina extranjera. ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados viendo como ensucia el honor de nuestro apellido? ¿Que todo el mundo vuelva a ver a un Stark doblando la rodilla ante un Targaryen?

\- Suerte para él, solo es un Snow, ¿no? - dijo Arya marchándose. 

Pero la duda había quedado plantada en el corazón de la joven lobo.

##### DAVOS

En la pasarela del barco Davos se sentía como en casa. Entre hombres de mar, velas, olor a salitre, el ruido de la madera.

La acción era frenética. Estaban a poca distancia de la costa, que ya se veía a lo lejos. Puerto Blanco ya se podía adivinar en el paisaje. Allí Lord Manderly los esperaría, quién sabe con el conocimiento de que noticias. Había ciertos nervios que cada uno intentaba esconder a su manera.

Lord Tyrion, por ejemplo, guardaba silencio. Meditaba mientrás divisaba la orilla desde el costado de la embarcación.

Davos se acercó al Lannister.

\- Parece que después de tantos días, todo el mundo tiene ganas de pisar tierra - dijo distendidamente Davos.

\- No todo el mundo - dijo Lord Tyrion con un claro objetivo.

\- Tengo curiosidad en saber que opina realmente Lord Tyrion de todo esto. Sus palabras parecen aprobarlo, no así su semblante - dijo Davos intentando franqueza de parte de Lord Tyrion.

\- Si hace un tiempo me hubieran ofrecido este trato, habría hecho que lo aceptara sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? 

\- Que se han enamorado - sentenció Lord Tyrion mirando por fin a Davos.

\- ¿Que hay de malo en que los chicos se hayan enamorado? - Davos no entendía porque todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado.

\- Fue a ti a quién Jon no escuchó cuando fue a por el espectro. Y fue a mi a quién la Reina ignoró cuando tomó sus 3 dragones para salvarle el culo al Rey en el Norte - Lord Tyrion parecía realmente frustrado - Gracias a eso perdimos un tercio de nuestro poder, uno que nunca volveremos a recuperar.

\- Debo recordaros que la idea de ir más alla del Muro fue vuestra - dijo Davos.

\- Si, ¡pero bajo ningún concepto fue un plan diseñado para perder un maldito dragón! 

\- Aprendí a leer hace relativamente poco. Suelo practicar mis recientes habilidades con un libro sobre la historia de los Targaryen. ¿Os suenan el rey Jaehaerys I y su esposa la Reina Alysanne? Un matrimonio que se amaba, dos personas bondadosas y sabias que trajeron la paz al Reino. ¿Preferís un matrimonio como este para el Trono? o ¿ uno cómo el de Robert con vuestra hermana? 

\- Daenerys no se ha sentado aún en el Trono... y como siga tomando ciertas decisiones, nunca lo hará. Ni ella, ni él - miró a su izquierda por donde Jon se acercaba - Teneís trabajo Ser Davos - finalizó dándole una condescendiente palmadita a la altura del codo.

Lord Tyrion se marchó por el lado contrario después de hacer un saludo en la distancia a Jon.

\- ¿De que hablabaís? - preguntó Jon nada más llegar.

\- Trabajad un poco vuestra imaginación - dijo en tono burlesco Davos.

Jon suspiró.

\- No me gusta que todo el mundo opine de mis asuntos privados.

\- Vos ya no teneís asuntos privados. Será mejor que os vayaís acostumbrando - dijo Davos.

Jon tenía que hacerse a la idea de que había aceptado con Daenerys una nueva manera de hacer las cosas, muy diferente a la que él siempre había defendido.

\- Lord Tyrion está preocupado. Teme que tomeis decisiones basadas en sentimientos y no razón - dijo Davos.

\- Lo se, ya tuvimos una conversación. Y no estoy para nada de acuerdo con él.

\- Yo si.

Jon lo miró sorprendido.

\- No me malinterpreteís. Confio en vos, pero... debeís tener cuidado. Fuisteís quién dijisteis que no había tiempo para esto.

\- No lo sabeís, pero la noche antes de la batalla contra los Bolton, visite a Melisandre. Le pedí que si moría, no me trajera de vuelta. Vos me visteís cuando volví. Respiraba, me movía, luchaba, comía... pero era como si algo de mi se hubiera quedado en aquel oscuro lugar - decia Jon mientrás Davos recordaba aquellos días - No encontraba el sentido a mi vuelta. Era como si alguien me hubiera dado una oportunidad y yo no supiera como aprovecharla... 

\- Hasta que la conocisteís - dijo Davos, que podía reconocer los ojos de un hombre enamorado. 

\- ¿Creeís en el destino? Porque yo no creía... Pero ¿como se puede explicar que ella sea la solución a todo?... a todo. Si no hubiera muerto, nunca habría abandonado la guardia, y quien sabe si la habría conocido. Sin ella no tendriamos la oportunidad de ganar esta guerra... y sin ella, yo seguiría sintiendome muerto. ¿Tiene sentido algo de lo que digo? - Jon lo miraba buscando empatía.

\- Demasiado.

Davos nunca había sido creyente. Era escéptico hasta el límite. Pero había visto tantas cosas... Tenía claro que algo muy superior debía estar moviendo los hilos. Y solo podía sentir lástima de pensar que aquellos jóvenes con un brillante futuro por delante, solo fueran dos herramientas en manos de un ser cruel que los desecharía visto cumplido su objetivo.

##### DAENERYS

Creía tenerlo todo preparado, pero Missandei le dió la idea de agrupar por baules sus prendas... las propias de climas cálidos en baules que se quedarían en la embarcación, trasladando solo aquellas que le sirvieran en el clima invernal del Norte. Aquello agilizaría, en parte, el traslado. Pero el tiempo se les había venido encima.

\- Me encanta esa prenda - dijo Missandei mirando una camisola azul que acompañaba a una capa del mismo color. 

\- ¿Recuerdas donde la vestí?

\- Como olvidarlo, mi Reina. Fue el día que nos conocimos... el día que me liberásteis - dijo Missandei con nostalgia en su voz.

\- Aquel se ha convertido con el tiempo en uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo. No quiero dejarlo aquí. Vendrá conmigo. 

Missandei guardo el conjunto en el baul que las acompañaría a Invernalia.

\- ¿Que opinas de este? - preguntó Dany, mostrando un vestido color carne, semitransparente en cuyos hombros había unos broches con forma de dragón.

\- Nunca había visto este vestido - dijo Missandei disfrutando de su textura - es hermoso y... - sonrió a Dany de manera complice - revelador. No creo que lo necesiteís en el Norte - dijo Misaandei provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Dany.

De repente un ruido les hizo desviar su atención a la puerta. Allí estaba Jon, con su pose erguida y brazos atrás. 

\- Si vienes a darme prisa... - amenazó Dany burlonamente.

\- No, tan solo quería hablar contigo un momento, si a Missandei no le importa....

\- No, por supuesto que no. Esperaré fuera - dijo Missandei dedicando una última sonrisa complice a Dany. 

Al cerrarse la puerta el rostro de Jon cambió por completo. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro. Caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla un segundo.

\- Yo creo que si deberías llevarte este vestido al Norte - dijo arrebatando de sus manos el vestido - Se me ocurre algún momento donde podrías vestirlo.

Ni en un millón de vidas, Dany habría adivinado lo que se escondía debajo de esa fachada seria. Todo el mundo pensaba que era demasiado serio, melancólico y distraido... y ciertamente lo era durante gran parte del día. Pero ella conocía una parte muy diferente de él, la parte que tan solo ella tenía el derecho de ver. Y se sentía la persona más especial del mundo por ello.

Dany le quitó el vestido, en un gesto desafiante y divertido a partes iguales. 

\- Eso ya lo decidiré yo - dijo juguetona. A ella le encataba jugar a tener el poder en ese tipo de juego, aunque conforme lo decía estaba guardándolo en el baul que se llevaría a Invernalia - Además, tengo muchos otros vestidos... que no son el que mi hermano me obligo a vestir para enamorar a Khal Drogo. 

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía - dijo Jon con rostro serio. 

Dany se acercó a Jon, agarrando su rostro.

\- Dime con que vestido te enamoraste de mi - dijo susurrante y sensual.

\- ¿Que llevabas puesto el día que nos conocimos? - dijo Jon sonriéndole como un niño chico.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreirle y besarlo. 

\- ¿Que era lo que tenías que decirme? - preguntó, entrelazando sus brazos a su cuello.

\- Ven - la tomó de la mano y se sentaron al filo de la cama - Solo quería que supieras que, estos, han sido los días más hermosos de mi vida.

\- ¿Contra que compito? ¿Una niñez siendo llamado bastardo?, ¿una juventud en el frío Muro? ¿Tu paso por la muerte? - Dany aún estaba bromeando con él.

\- Creeme, contra mucho más - dijo en un tono tan solemne que borró la sonrisa de Dany - Y aún así, son de lejos los mejores días de mi vida. 

Dany quiso preguntar a que se refería... pero algo le decía que el "mucho más" no era una cosa, sino una mujer. Aún no estaba preparada para escucharlo. Así que prefirió dejar pasar la oportunidad. 

Jon tomó sus manos y respiró profundo.

\- Esto es real. La cabeza puede mentir. Pero mi piel no puede, y se eriza cada vez que siente tu presencia. Tampoco puede mentir mi respiración, que se acelera con solo verte. Y se que para ti también es real. 

Lo era. Más que nada de lo que había vivido en su emocionante vida.

\- Prometamonos, aquí y ahora, que no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos haga creer lo contrario - sentenció Jon.

\- Tienes miedo de que otros puedan separarnos - adivinó Dany.

\- Tengo miedo de que esto no funcione ahí fuera - confesó Jon.

\- Mirame - Jon la miró mientrás Dany posaba una mano en su mejilla - No he llegado aquí por ser una mujer que se dé por vencida. He luchado siempre por lo que quiero y no he querido muchas otras cosas como esto. Tienes mi palabra: lucharé por nosotros. 

Ella selló sus palabras con un dulce beso.

\- En el Norte hacemos nuestros votos importantes bajo las ramas de un Arciano. 

\- Que pena que no haya uno aquí ahora mismo - dijo Dany.

\- Cierto, pero tenemos algo aún más sagrado - Dany lo miró curiosa - Esta cama - volvió a regalarle su pícara sonrisa.

Dany no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Jon.

\- En serio - dijo Jon mirando la cama - Dicen que los Arcianos son testigos de nuestras vidas, pero seguro que ninguno ha visto lo que ha visto esta cama. 

Dany no podía parar de reir. Aquel era su Jon, el que solo ella conocía. Y desde luego lucharía con su vida por no perderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, Daenerys conocerá por primera vez el Norte.


	4. Chapter 4

##### DAENERYS

Lord Varys, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Jorah, Missandei, Jon y Dany observaban la escena desde la cubierta. Cientos de personas, quizás miles, se agolpaban en el puerto. Una masa que se extendía hasta que la vista alcanzaba. 

El griterio era confuso. Pero conforme el barco se acercaba al muelle, se podían descifrar algunas frases. 

\- Cuando partimos a Rocadragón nadie nos despidió - dijo Jon que estaba perplejo.

\- Os confundís si creeís que os están recibiendo a vos - le señaló Ser Davos.

Dany vestía una capa de pelo gris, que la protegía del frío. Era la primera vez que realmente iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con el pueblo al que quería gobernar. Y las sensaciones no podían ser peores. 

El barco llegó al muelle, mientrás los soldados del Norte ataban los cabos. Ahora si podía escuchar lo que aquellas personas gritaban.

"¡El Rey en el Norte!" decían, "¡Hija del Rey Loco!" escuchaba ella.

"¡El lobo blanco!" decían, "¡Puta extranjera!" es lo que ella entendía.

Comenzaron a bajar la pasarela, hombro a hombro, ella y el heroe de todas aquellas personas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan rechazada por un pueblo. Nadie la insultaba, pero su indiferencia era aún más dolorosa. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Jon la miró brevemente pidiéndole que aguantara aquello. Tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor aquellos rostros duros y ásperos y entre todos vió el rostro de una niña que con el puño alzado gritaba.

\- ¡El Norte recuerda! - grito la pequeña, que no debía de tener mas de 8 años, mientrás escupía al suelo. El padre de la niña se reía mientrás miraba orgulloso a la niña. 

¿Ese era el Norte que tanto amaba Jon? ¿Era este el pueblo por el que ella lo había dejado todo? 

Llegaron al final de la pasarela donde un hombre mayor y corpulento, de melena corta y barba profunda, los esperaba. 

\- El lobo blanco - dijo el hombre mirando a Jon.

\- Lord Manderly - dijo Jon.

El hombre posó una rodilla en el suelo y la muchedumbre lo siguió. Todo quedó en silencio. Dany notó como Jon se incomodaba con todo aquello. El resto del séquito no sabía muy bien que hacer. 

\- Parece que, despues de todo, Lady Stark no ha abierto su boca - dijo Tyrion susurrando a Dany.

No, Sansa no había extendido la noticia de que Jon se había arrodillado ante ella. Y no sabía si agradecerlo.

\- Es un honor presentarle a la Reina Daenerys de la casa Targaryen - dijo Jon provocando que todos los norteños se levantaran erguidos. 

\- Es un honor recibirla en nuestras tierras - respondió, muy tenso, Lord Manderly.

\- El honor es mio - respondió Dany de manera diplomática.

\- Os presento al resto de sus acompañantes. Su Mano, Lord Tyrion Lannister y sus consejeros Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord Varys y Lady Missandei de Naath - dijo Jon.

El hombre posó una mirada de desprecio en Jorah. 

\- Lord Manderly... - dijo Jorah extendiendo su mano.

Jon miró fijamente al hombre, que finalmente cedió su mano al saludo. 

\- Lord Manderly. No esperabamos este recibimiento tan caluroso en un lugar tan frio - dijo, con evidente ironía, su Mano.

Ni siquiera se digno a responderle y Dany empezaba a perder la paciencia. 

"¡El Norte libre!" se escuchó una voz entre la multitud que comenzó a moverse inquieta con algunos alborotadores.

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? - inquirió Ser Davos al hombre. 

\- Mi Rey, intenté calmarlos... pero el pueblo no está contento con que hayaís traido a una Targaryen y a un Lannister a sus costas. 

"¡El Norte solo dobla su rodilla ante su Rey!"

La muchedumbre comenzó a presionar cercándoles. En un momento tenían a la entera muchedumbre sobre ellos. Dany observó como Jon ponía su cuerpo entre ella y la gente y Jorah cubría su espalda. 

\- ¡Replegaros alrededor de la Reina! - ordenó Ser Davos a los soldados.

La tensión iba en aumento. Dany vió a Jon tomar su espada para desenvainarla, cuando...

El grito de los dragones fue lo primero que se escuchó. De las nubes aparecieron, inmesos, sus hijos. La muchedumbre comenzó a gritar de pánico, todo el mundo empezó a retirarse. Drogon y Rhaegal sobrevolaron a muy poca altura provocando el caos. Pero al ver que los dragones tomaban altura y solo volaban en círculos, el griterio dió lugar al silencio y el silencio a la expectacíon. 

Ella sabía, normalmente, cuando tenía que actuar. Y este, era su momento.

\- Ayudame a subir aquí - le pidió Dany a Jorah, que la aupó a unas cajas. 

Todo el mundo fijo su vista en ella. Tenía, al fin, la atención de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Pueblo del Norte! ¡No los temaís! ¡No vienen a quemar vuestras ciudades! ¡Vienen a protegeros! ¡Yo, Daenerys Targaryen de la Tormenta, su madre, vengo a serviros!

La muchedumbre se miraba y la observaban con desconfianza. Dany volvió su vista buscando la mirada de la niña que antes parecía odiarla... Bajó de las cajas con la ayuda de Jon y Jorah. Jon la miró con cara de estar totalmente perdido. Dany se dirigió decidida hacia la niña.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó dulcemente Dany.

\- Arya - dijo la pequeña con gran decisión.

\- Arya, ¿cómo la hermana del Rey?

\- Se lo pusimos en su honor - intervino el padre, ahora con un rostro mucho más desencajado.

\- ¿Amas a tu Rey? - preguntó Dany a la niña.

\- Si - dijo la niña segura.

\- Yo también - dijo Dany sonriéndole y acariciando el pelo de la niña.

Todo el mundo alrededor quedaron perplejos. El padre de la pequeña apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

Dany adopto su postura regia. Sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del vientre. Dió la vuelta y se dirigió directamente hacia Lord Manderly.

\- Mis hombres están cansados después de tan largo viaje - dijo Dany. 

Lord Manderly miró a Jon buscando su aprobación.

\- Os han preparado las estancias en Nueva Fortaleza. Allí podran descansar un par de días antes de volver a partir - contestó Lord Manderly.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad Lord Manderly - dijo Dany observando como el Lord miraba de reojo a sus dragones - No se preocupe, solo atacan si así lo decido. 

Dany miró a su séquito y tomó la delantera. Todo el mundo se retiraba a su paso. Quizás era miedo, pero Dany quería pensar que también era admiración. 

La Corte del Tritón era una de las estancias más intimidantes que había visto en su vida. Recubierta de madera y con esos seres marinos y mitológicos que recordaban que aquella era la entrada y salida del Norte. 

La sala estaba llena de hombres con caras de pocos amigos. Al parecer ella tenía que sentarse y escuchar a aquellos hombres que ni siquieran obstentaban el rango de Lord. 

\- Espero no escuchar hablar de saqueos ni violaciones por parte de esos salvajes - dijo energicamente un vasallo de la casa Manderly. 

\- El ejercito dothraki sabe muy bien que esto es Poniente. Respetan a su Reina por encima de todo - dijo Tyrion.

Cada gesto que estaba recibiendo desde su llegada era una clara muestra de falta de respeto. Incluso llegaron a sentarla a la izquierda de Jon, dejando el asiento principal al "Rey en el Norte". 

\- Tanto los dothrakis, como los Inmaculados, así como el ejercito Lannister, no vienen a apoderarse del Norte. Vienen a ayudarnos - dijo Jon.

\- ¿A cambio de que? - se alzó una voz.

\- A cambio de salvar Poniente - contestó Ser Davos.

Un hombre se levantó entre la multitud. Era de constitución delgada, cara afilada y ojos grises. Apenás quedaba rastro de pelo en su cabeza. 

\- Pido la palabra.

\- Adelante Ser Diggham - señaló Lord Manderly.

\- Me gustaría dirigirme a la Reina Targaryen - dió un paso al centro y se posicionó enfrente de ella - Solo tenía 12 años cuando vuestro hermano raptó a Lady Stark. Pero la recuerdo como si estuviera viéndola ahora mismo. Su sonrisa, su vitalidad, su coraje. Lyanna Stark representaba a nuestro Norte. Y vuestro hermano, el honorable Rhaegar Targaryen, nos la arrebató. No solo la hirió a ella o a los Stark... hirió a todo el norte. Cuando vuestro padre asesinó a Lord Rickard Stark y a su hijo... ese día nos quedamos huerfanos. Decís que venís a luchar contra monstruos, pero los verdaderos monstruos siempre serán los Targaryen.

Dany no pudo evitar recordar con tristeza a su otro hermano. Pobre Viserys. Que engañado estaba. Cuantas falsedades le hicieron creer toda su vida. Ni Poniente, ni mucho menos el Norte, esperaban a los Targaryen. Todo el mundo parecía vivir bien sin ellos. 

El alboroto en la sala se extendió. Jaleaban la actuación del hombre. Dany no se había sentido tan pequeña desde que era solo una muchacha. Sintió los ojos de Jon, y cuando lo miró pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos.

\- No lo hagas - le susurro ella en medio del ruido.

Jon miró hacia delante y se levantó.

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó Jon.

Todo el mundo calló.

\- Ser Diggham, creo que olvida que esas personas de las que habla son mi familia. Si yo he olvidado aquello, vos también deberíais. 

\- ¡El Norte no olvida! - se escuchó en la sala volviendo a levantar los ánimos.

\- Juzgaís a una mujer por los pecados de un padre y un hermano a los que ni siquiera conoció - rebatió Jon.

\- ¡Pero bien que utiliza su apellido para llamarse así misma heredera del trono! - volvió a escucharse.

\- Si fuera por su apellido los niños de los Umber y los Karstark estarían muertos. Pero vuestro Rey les dejó sus tierras y sus Castillos. Aquello os conmovió... ¿pero no esto? - dijo levantandose Ser Davos.

En un momento tan tenso, saber aquello le hizo sonreir en su interior. Jon se presentaba como un norteño. Pero hasta entre los suyos, era alguien especial.

\- Daenerys es diferente a cualquier Targaryen del que hayaís oido hablar - señaló Jon.

\- Entonces ¿la muerte de los Tarly es un invento? - preguntó Ser Diggham que a estas alturas era el lider de aquella revuelta.

Dany se levantó. Jon la miró amenazante.

\- Lord Randyll Tarly traicionó a mi aliada, Lady Olenna Tyrell. Tanto él como su hijo tuvieron la oportunidad de arrodillarse y aún así eligieron servir a los Lannister. Mi guerra política se lucha en Desembarco, no en el Norte. He venido a salvaros, no a conquistaros. Teneís mi palabra. 

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de una Targaryen? - preguntó Ser Diggham.

\- Porque ha perdido algo que amaba con todo su ser para poder estar aquí hoy - dijo Jon mirando a Dany con una dulzura que le quebró el alma - ¿Ninguno os preguntaís porque solo han llegado dos dragones a Puerto Blanco? Perdió uno de sus dragones, uno de sus hijos... para salvarnos, para poder llevar una de esas criaturas ante Cersei y conseguir la tregua que nos permitirá tener una oportunidad en la guerra que se acerca. Me hablais de cosas que ocurrieron hace 20 años, yo os estoy hablando de algo que ocurrió hace solo unas semanas. Esta mujer arriesgó su vida por salvar Poniente, por darnos una maldita oportunidad. Y ahora dudo que lo merezcamos. 

Dany no podía pestañear. Desde que tenía conciencia se había sentido sola en el mundo. Cada batalla que luchó, la luchó sola. En ese mismo instante sintió que mientrás Jon estuviera a su lado, nunca más se sentiría así. 

\- Lord Manderly, gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Pero mañana mismo partiremos hacia Invernalia - dijo Jon saliendo de la sala con Ser Davos detrás suya.

Dany no conseguía reaccionar. Jon se había enfrentado a su pueblo por ella.

\- ¡Os debería dar vergüenza! Si tanto recordaís, recordad también que todas vuestras casas prosperarón y crecieron con un Targaryen en el Trono - gritó Lord Manderly a sus vasallos - Creo que os debemos una disculpa - le dijo a Dany.

\- Se la debeís a vuestro Rey. Si estoy aquí, es gracias a él. 

Dany salió de la sala mientrás los hombres que antes le gritaban ahora se apartaban en silencio. La primera prueba había sido superada.

##### SANSA

Las noticias iban rápido por el Norte. Mientrás miles de hombres, mujeres y niños huían de la parte más septentrional del Reino en busca de refugio, Jon y la Targaryen embarcaban juntos desde Rocadragón con destino al Norte.

Bran aseguraba que Guardiaoriente había caido. Algunos supervivientes de la Guardia habían conseguido escapar y traían a toda la población hacia Invernalia. No había ni comida ni sitio digno donde alojarlos. Y si todo iba tal y como su hermano aseguraba, probablemente ellos mismos tendrían que abandonar su hogar de nuevo. Sansa, presionada por Bran, había alertado a todo el Norte de la situación.

Ahora, ella tenía que enfrentarse sola a todas estas pruebas, mientrás el resto seguía defendiendo a Jon. Estaba acostumbrada a la injusticia. 

\- Preveo que en una semana o 10 días, vuestro hermano estará de nuevo en Invernalia - le comunicó Brienne que acababa de llegar.

Arya, Bran, Brienne y Sansa se encontraban en el despacho del Rey.

\- Demasiado tiempo. Tendría que haber vuelto con vos - dijo indignada Sansa - ¿En que está pensando?

\- Al parecer vuestro hermano encontró la mina de Vidriagón y ha estado supervisando su extracción. Yo misma pude ver algunas armas. Además, el y la Reina han estado organizando los ejercitos.

\- ¿Cuán cercanos son mi hermano y... la Reina? - preguntó Sansa molesta con la actitud de Brienne.

\- No entiendo su pregunta.

\- Mi hermana quiere decir si mi hermano y la Reina Targaryen se tienen un afecto especial... - tradujo Arya.

\- Lo mío son la espada y la lucha, mi Señora. Lo único que puedo deciros es que parecen confiar el uno en el otro... y... que vuestro hermano... juró lealtad de manera pública a la Reina Daenerys. 

\- Cersei no pareció estar muy contenta - dijo Bran sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ellas lo miraron desconcertadas, aunque Sansa se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esto. 

\- Nuestro hermano ha traicionado al Norte - dijo Sansa mirando a Arya - ¿que más pruebas necesitas?

\- Con todos mis respetos Lady Stark, pero ¿que otra opción tiene vuestro hermano? - preguntó Brienne - La Reina Daenerys ha visto con sus propios ojos el ejercito de los muertos. Y si como ella dijo hay 100.000 criaturas iguales a la que ví en Pozodragón, viniendo hacia Poniente, la necesitamos si o si. ¡A la mierda el honor, el apellido y los títulos! Esto es mucho más grande que todo eso. 

\- Son más... 

De nuevo Bran intervino en la conversación.

\- ¿Cuantos más? - preguntó Arya.

\- Muchos más, y su numero aumenta con cada persona a la que le quitan la vida - dijo Bran.

\- ¿No tenemos elección? ¿Vamos a perder el Norte?... ¿otra vez? - dijo frustrada Sansa.

\- ¿Es que no estás escuchando a Brienne? - dijo enfadada Arya.

\- Claro que la escucho ¿Creeís que no me importa lo que viene del Norte? Pero estoy intentando mirar más allá. Vamos a ser los esclavos de los Targaryen por generaciones.

\- Eso será si la humanidad sobrevive... - dijo Bran dejando en silencio a todos.

\- Y... ¿cómo es la Reina Targaryen? - preguntó curiosa Arya.

A Brienne se le iluminó el rostro.

\- Es como ver en vida a todas las grandes Reinas Targaryen... Rhaenys, Vysenia... tendriaís que haberla visto llegar a lomos de su dragón, tan majestuosa, tan bella y segura de sí misma. Ser Davos me dijo que es extremadamente valiente y que tiene un buen corazón. Fue a rescatar a vuestro hermano con sus 3 dragones y perdió uno más allá del Muro por ello - Brienne hablaba apasionadamente.

Sansa miró el rostro de Arya. La Targaryen se la había ganado sin haber puesto un pie en Invernalia.

\- También dicen que quema vivos a los que no se postran ante ella - dijo en respuesta Sansa.

\- Ella les dió la oportunidad de postrarse.... y eligieron su destino. No fue Daenerys quien los asesinó, fue su orgullo - dijo Bran. 

\- Parece que te gusta la Targaryen - dijo acusatoriamente Sansa.

\- Necesito algo de aire - dijo Bran a Arya sin pestañear.

Arya lo acompañó a la puerta.

\- Lady Brienne - dijo Bran - Él también se dirige hacía Invernalia. 

Sansa vió el rostro desencajado de Brienne. Como si su hermano acabará de descubrir un oscuro secreto.

La Reina Dragón tambien estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar. Y la joven Stark tenía la sensación de que otro tipo de guerra se cernía sobre ella.

##### JON

Respiró profundo. Inhaló el aire frio y puro del Norte. Era un regalo para sus pulmones. 

Había echado de menos el Norte. Y aún así, se sentía extraño. Algo en él habia cambiado. Algo muy profundo que ni él mismo podía explicar. Sentía como si el Norte fuera una burbuja de la que había salido y a la que, ahora, le era imposible volver a entrar ¿Tanto le había cambiado conocer a Dany?

\- La vida es injusta - dijo Davos que le acompañaba paseando por las almenas.

\- No creo que hayaís tenido que vivir todo este tiempo para averiguarlo.

\- Lo decía por la Reina. Es la que tiene los dragones, el temible ejercito, el piquito de oro, la belleza... - Jon no pudo evitar sonreir - Pero es a vos a quien quieren todas esas personas.

\- Esperaos a que la conozcan.

\- Me imagino a los dos sentados en vuestro trono en Desembarco, luchando por ser el más popular - dijo en tono de broma, Davos.

\- Me conoceis bien si me veís así - dijo sonriendo con ironía Jon.

\- A vos no, pero a ella sí - estaba claro que Davos tenía su día.

\- Miraís al futuro con demasiada alegría - dijo Jon con cordura.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

\- ¿Hablaís en serio? - Jon no entendía la actitud de Davos.

Davos paró en seco.

\- Cuando esteís ahí fuera, luchando frente a la muerte, lo único que os hará agarraros a la vida será vuestro futuro junto a ella. La esperanza, Jon, la esperanza... eso nadie nos lo puede robar.

Jon no quería sucumbir a sueños lejanos. Se aferraba al presente. Pero lo que Davos le decía, tenía demasiado sentido. Sino había algo por lo que luchar ¿para  
que luchar?

De pronto escuchó el sonido mas hermoso del mundo. Su risa.

Davos y Jon se miraron extrañados. Lo último que esperaban es que la Reina estuviera de buen humor. Caminaron hasta cruzar la esquina de la fortaleza, y en un pequeño rincón del patio de la fortaleza estaban Missandei y Dany intentando, por lo que parecía, hacer un muñeco de nieve. 

Ajenas a su presencia, las dos, de rodillas en el suelo, intentaban reconstruir lo que acababa de derrumbarse.

\- ¿Por qué no se queda quieta? ¿Por qué se cae? - preguntaba Missandei desesperada.

\- Algo estamos haciendo mal - contestó Dany.

\- Debeís compactar la nieve - dijo Jon provocando, que de un salto, ambas mujeres se levantaran de golpe, provocando la risa de ambos.

\- Es la primera vez que Missandei ve la nieve, así que estaba ayudándola a hacer un muñeco... - dijo Dany justificándose.

\- Claro - dijo mientrás caminaba hacía ella regodeandose por dentro - porque todo el mundo sabe que conoces bien la nieve.

El rostro de Dany cambió a su versión más pícara, aquella que solo mostraban cuando estaban a solas.

\- De hecho me he convertido en una experta en la... nieve.

Davos y Missandei taparon sus rostros mientrás reían y Jon sentía como las mejillas le ardían. Quizás se lo tenía merecido.

\- Missandei de Naath, yo os ayudaré a construir vuestro primer muñeco de nieve - dijo arrodillándose Davos.

Dany le hizo un gesto a Jon para que se apartaran. 

\- No he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias - dijo Dany.

\- No he hecho nada que no sintiera. No mereces las palabras que esos hombres te han ofrecido.

\- Supongo que me he acostumbrado a defenderme a mi misma. 

\- Yo siempre voy a defenderte - dijo Jon mirándola intensamente - Te besaría ahora mismo sino fuera por esos soldados... - le dijo Jon, señalando con la mirada a los soldados que custodiaban los muros. 

\- Ya me recompensaras esta noche - dijo Dany con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Hablando de esta noche... creo que es más prudente que no acuda a tus aposentos. 

\- Explícate... - cambiado su tono por completo.

\- No estamos casados. No pienso mancillar tu honor.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - dijo Dany sin creerselo.

\- Bienvenida al Norte.

\- Un momento... ¿me estás diciendo que mientrás estemos en el Norte no podemos...?

\- No de la manera que lo hicimos durante la travesía.

\- ¡Me da igual el honor! Te quiero esta noche en mi cama - sonaba a amenaza, aunque a Jon aquello lejos de asustarle, le acrecentaba el deseo.

\- No debe darte igual si quieres ganarte al Norte... - Dany miró frustrada al suelo - Haré que coloquen nuestras tiendas una al lado de la otra cada vez que acampemos - Dany lo miraba de reojo y Jon agachó su cabeza para buscar sus ojos - Te lo compensaré... - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Me debes unos cuantos... ¿cómo los llamas? 

\- ¿El beso del Lord?

\- El beso del Lord... exacto - dijo Dany saboreando cada palabra.

Se miraron por un momento. Ella lo desafiaba con la mirada. Jon sabía lo que Dany disfrutaba sintiéndose deseada por él, y como buen caballero dejaba que ganara en ese juego siempre. 

Unas risas estropearon el momento. Davos y Missandei habían fracasado en el intento de construir el muñeco.

\- Jon... necesitamos unas manos norteñas - pidió Davos.

\- Dejadme - se hizo sitió y tomó una bola de nieve, la aplastó y empezo a añadir nieve alrededor - debeís ir asegurando cada capa, ¿veís? - le decía a Missandei mientrás esta seguía sus instrucciones.

Dany lo miraba. Sus ojos trasmitían paz. Jon desearía poder haber parado el tiempo en ese justo instante. Disfrutar de algo tan simple como un muñeco de nieve... hacerlo junto a seres queridos... Jon y Dany se entendían con solo mirarse. 

Y de pronto Jon se transportó en el tiempo. Y se vió a sí mismo enseñandole a sus hijos la tarea de construir un muñeco de nieve. Había un niño de pelo negro y ojos grandes y marrones, la boca carnosa como la de Dany... y una niña, tan hermosa como ella, de pelo plateado, pero con una expresión que le recordaba a Arya. El Jon del futuro reía. Parecía no tener preocupaciones. Incluso parecía más joven. De pronto las palabras de Dany retumbaron en su cabeza. "No puedo tener hijos". 

Una voz le rescató de su letargo. 

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntaba Dany.

Lord Varys y Tyrion venían acelerados... Tyrion extendía su mano con una carta.

\- Este cuervo acaba de llegar desde Invernalia - la preocupación en la voz de Tyrion era profunda.

Jon se adelantó a Dany y tomó la carta. 

La leyó.

La volvió a leer.

"No puede ser, no puede ser".

\- ¿Qué ocurre Jon? - Dany debió notar la desesperación en su mirada.

\- Lo peor que podía ocurrirnos. 

El Muro había dejado de ser la defensa que durante 8000 años los había protegido. Se acabaron los sueños, se acabó el juego. La guerra había llegado.

##### DAENERYS

La noche estaba siendo larga, muy larga. Y muy diferente a lo que ella esperaba. La fortaleza no había dormido. Tampoco la ciudad. La noticia de la caida del Muro en Guardiaoriente había impactado en Puerto Blanco, provocando el caos entre Señores y vasallos, campesinos y pescadores.

Jon pasó toda la noche hablando uno por uno con todas las cabezas de las casas de la región. La ciudad tenía que prepararse para recibir a los que buscarían refugio del ejercito del Rey de la Noche y todo el mundo debía estar preparado para la lucha. Dany había presenciado y luchado batallas, pero era la primera vez que sentía que estaba en medio de una guerra. Todo era frenético. El miedo estaba presente en cada rostro. 

En medio de la noche su cuerpo dijo "basta" y cayó rendida en su cama. 

"Dany, Dany..."

Sentía una mano en su hombro que la mecía con delicadeza. La voz de Jon la despertó. Estaba de rodillas con sus codos apoyados en la cama, acariciando su brazo con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su pelo. 

\- ¿Has descansado? - preguntó con dulzura Jon.

Dany se reincorporó algo aturdida. Aún era de noche. 

\- Tenemos que irnos. Aún tenemos un largo camino hasta Invernalia - dijo Jon visiblemente preocupado.

\- No has dormido nada - apreció Dany viendo los surcos oscuros que rodeaban los ojos de Jon, mientrás acariciaba su pelo.

\- No hay tiempo. Debemos llegar antes que ellos. 

Dany no vio necesario añadir nada más y se dispuso a levantarse diligentemente. 

\- Majestad - dijo Jorah desde la puerta - Teneís que ver esto.

Decenas de antorchas se agolpaban en la entrada de la fortaleza. Jon, Jorah y Dany observaban la escena desde uno de los balcones. La luz anaranjada del sol comenzaba a cambiar el horizonte. Hacía mucho frio.

\- La ciudad entera está ahí - apuntó Jorah.

Dany no podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

\- Quizás Ser Jorah tenga razón. Sube a lomos de Drogon y vuela hasta Invernalia - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Y que pasa con el mensaje que queremos dar? - preguntó Dany.

\- Tu vida es más importante que ese mensaje - le dijo Jon.

\- Majestad... no tenemos hombres suficientes para protegerla. 

Dany apoyó sus manos en el balcón, observando a aquellas cientos de personas. Y de pronto lo tuvo claro.

\- No voy a huir. Ese de ahí abajo, también es mi pueblo. No tengo que temerle, sino amarlo - miró a Jorah - Preparad un caballo para mi. 

Dany miraba fijamente las puertas. El sol ya había salido y una partida de casi 200 personas se disponía a atravesarlas. Jon estaba a la cabeza de todos. Dany no podía obviar, ni siquiera en esa situación, lo imponente y regio que parecía a lomos de su caballo. Lord Manderly les acompañaba con una partida importante de su ejercito, dispuesto a proteger la vida de su Rey. Su presencia en Invernalia, vistos los acontecimientos, sería muy importante. 

Las puertas se abrieron y podía verse a los soldados norteños intentando crear un camino de salida entre la multitud. Jon la miró y le dió toda la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento. 

Empezaron a cabalgar entre la multitud. Pero en esta ocasión nadie gritaba consignas. El silencio era sepulcral. De pronto su caballo se asustó cuando un hombre se interpuso en su camino. Era el padre de la niña que la recibió entre gritos.

\- ¡Majestad!

"¿Majestad?"

\- Por favor, solo un momento - pidió el hombre

Jon paró su caballo y retrocedió, pero Dany le hizo una señal para que no se acercara.

El hombre extendió su mano entre la multitud y de ella apareció la pequeña con una flor en la mano. Su padre la tomó en brazos y la niña extendió su mano hasta Dany.

\- Arya, ¿verdad? - la niña asintió - ¿Es para mi? 

\- Si.

Dany cogió la flor y miró a Jon quién estaba realmente emocionado.

\- Es la rosa azul de Invernalia. Es un símbolo en el Norte - le dijo Jon.

Dany tragó saliva.

\- Si es cierto que ha venido a salvarnos, no existen las suficientes rosas para agradecerselo - dijo el hombre.

El caballo comenzó a caminar mientrás de un lado y otro aparecían niños con rosas azules. Dany iba cogiendo una a una, hasta que ya no le cabían más en las manos. Los soldados tuvieron que ayudarla a recoger el resto. 

Dany notó sus ojos humedecerse, y una sensación especial recorrió su cuerpo. 

\- Te lo dije. Te dije que te verían por lo que eres - le dijo cabalgando a su lado. 

Los caballos salieron de la multitud y Dany volvió su vista para comprobar que la esperanza de ese pueblo recaía en ellos. 

Si, ese era el Norte que Jon amaba. Y si, ese era el pueblo por el que ella sería capaz de luchar hasta la muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

##### TYRION

No sentía los dedos de los pies. Tampoco los de las manos. Llevaban 5 días de viaje a caballo, por caminos helados o en su defecto nevados. Con brisas capaz de secar los ojos en el mejor de los casos. Si el ejercito de los muertos no acababa con ellos, lo haría este frío. 

Tyrion miraba como hasta los propios norteños tenían dificultad para mantener un rostro digno. La Reina no se quejaba, aunque Tyrion podía ver el color de sus labios. Ella al menos tenía la atención continua de Jon. Cabalgaban juntos durante el día, y compartían lecho por la noche. Quizás ellos creían que nadie los veía, pero Tyrion sabía con certeza que el joven Snow no dormía en su tienda. No los culpaba. Probablemente en poco tiempo todos estarían muertos. Al menos, disfrutaban del tiempo que les quedaba.

A estas alturas, Tyrion cabalgaba de lado, lo que le había hecho ganarse el apodo de "la doncella" entre los soldados. Sus cortas piernas no aguantaban más el trote del caballo. Su único alivio era ver a la Araña. Lucía aún más patético que él. Incluso juraría haber visto una lágrima recorrer su rostro. De nuevo, no podía culparlo. No estaban hechos para estas aventuras. 

\- Me maravilla su aguante, Majestad - le hizo notar la Araña a la Reina mientrás cabalgaban juntos.

\- Antes que Reina fuí Khaleesi - dijo orgullosa la Reina, ante una mirada aún más orgullosa de su prometido. 

Al fondo del camino aparecío Ser Jorah con una tanda de soldados, que servían de avanzadilla. Venía galopando.

\- Majestad, hemos llegado al Camino Real. Vuestros ejercitos están acampados detrás de esa colina - dijo Ser Jorah.

Un alivio momentaneo recorrió al grupo. Por fin algo de descanso. 

La imagen era impresionante. Cientos y cientos de cabañas dothraki dibujaban la llanura nevada. El humo de las hogueras ascendía al cielo, el mismo por el cual Rhaegal y Drogon aparecieron.

Ya en la llanura, Tyrion bajó de su caballo sin ni tan siquiera despedirse del maldito animal. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Solo quería entrar en una cabaña con fuego y una cama.

Jon ayudó a la Reina a bajar de su caballo. Tyrion puso sus ojos en blanco al ver la interminable mirada que mantuvieron ya en tierra. A él lo único que le importaba, en ese momento, era donde iba a dormir.

Qhono y Gusano Gris llegaron para recibir a la Reina. Ambos se arrodillaron. Tyrion se fijó en el rostro de Manderly y sus hombres, parecían estar viendo seres mitológicos. 

\- Lord Manderly, os presento al... ¿cómo lo llamariaís vosotros? - preguntó la Reina a Jon.

\- Lord Comandante - dijo Jon.

\- Al Lord Comandante de mi ejercito, Gusano Gris.

Los soldados se miraban unos a otros extrañados por el particular nombre del soldado.

\- Inmaculados y dothrakis... Jamás pensé que viviría para verlos en persona - dijo Lord Manderley a Gusano Gris que en ese momento estaba más pendiente de Missandei que del viejo norteño.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? - preguntó la Reina.

\- Mucho frío... - dijo Qhono, que ya había comenzado a aprender sus primeras palabras en el idioma común.

\- Y... un problema, en cabaña, Mhysa - dijo Gusano Gris señalando una de las cabañas.

La Reina, Jon, la Araña, Ser Davos y Tyrion se dirijieron hasta ella, siguiendo a Gusano Gris. ¿Por qué no les dejaban descansar? Cualquier cosa podía esperar hasta que la sangre de sus muslos se secara. 

Tyrion entró el último en la tienda. Todos estaban parados delante de él, obstaculizandole la visión. Tyrion se hizo sitio entre la Araña y Jon, y entonces lo vió.

Atado a un poste, con la marca de un golpe en su pómulo izquierdo. 

\- Jaime... - balbuceó Tyrion.

\- Hermano... - le respondió con voz cansada Jaime. 

Un dothraki tendió su mano a la Reina y le dió la característica mano de oro de Jaime. 

\- ¿Que hace mi hermano atado a ese poste? - preguntó recuperandose de la sorpresa inicial - Así no se trata al Lord Comandante de un ejercito.

\- Hombre solo... sin ejercito - dijo Gusano Gris.

Las miradas de Jon y la Reina se clavaron en Tyrion, quién a su vez miró a su hermano, intentando conseguir una respuesta. 

\- Nuestra hermana... nunca pensó en mandar a su ejercito. Os ha engañado - aclaró Jaime.

Jon se lanzó a por Jaime agarrándolo del cuello.

\- ¿Habeís venido hasta aquí para reiros de nosotros?

\- Si, claro. Venir al Norte en pleno invierno para ver vuestra cara de estúpido al deciros que mi hermana ha traicionado a la humanidad es mucho mejor que haber enviado un puto cuervo, o mejor aún... no haberme molestado ni tan siquiera en avisar. 

Jon soltó el cuello de Jaime, pero su mirada seguía amenazándolo. 

\- Vuestra hermana acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte - dijo, con rabia en su mirada, la Reina.

\- Euron va camino de Essos con su flota para traer a la Compañía Dorada. Sinceramente, dudo quién está más cerca de la muerte - dijo Jaime señalando con su cabeza al norte mientrás el rostro de la Reina quedaba aún mas blanco - Cometisteís el error de subestimarla. Pero no os puedo culpar... hasta yo creí en sus palabras.

\- ¿Que haceís aquí entonces? - preguntó la Araña.

\- No puedo permitirme no luchar esta guerra. 

Todos quedaron en silencio. Tyrion había temido esto desde el momento que abandonó Pozo Dragón. La pesadilla se había convertido en realidad. Todo se había complicado al máximo.

\- Mandad un cuervo a Desembarco - dijo la Reina a la Araña - Informadle a Cersei que sino envía inmediatamente a sus tropas veré incumplida la tregua y recibirá una caja con la mano de oro y las cenizas de su hermano.

\- Mi hermana no va a mandar a un solo soldado - dijo Jaime con evidente tristeza.

\- Entonces... lo siento por vos.

La Reina dió la vuelta y abandonó la cabaña. 

\- Toda mi vida riéndome de los Stark y un dragón me va freir por querer mostrar un poco de máldito honor - dijo Jaime con una mueca en forma de sonrisa mientrás miraba a Jon.

\- Hablaré con la Reina - dijo Jon.

\- No - dijo Tyrion - hablaré yo. 

Tyrion miraba desde la distancia la cabaña de la Reina. Se encontraba en el centro del campamento, a la espalda, como no, de la de Jon. Inspiró profundo. Sabía que de aquella conversación dependía la vida de su hermano y su posición como Mano. No quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Pero si tenía que elegir, tenía claro a quien.

El dothraki de la puerta le dejó paso. La Reina estaba sentada en una silla, pegada al fuego, calentando su cuerpo y sus manos, mientrás Missandei acondicionaba el lugar, colocando un gran ramo de rosas azules en el centro de una pequeña mesa. 

\- ¿Que haceís aquí? - preguntó, sin mirarlo, la Reina entre la indiferencia y el malestar.

\- Lo sabeís perfectamente.

La Reina hizo un gesto a Missandei, quién abandonó la cabaña. 

\- Venís a darme una de vuestras engalanadas explicaciones sobre como pasasteis por alto algunos datos que casualmente vuelven a dar ventaja a vuestra familia, ¿me equivoco? - dijo friamente la Reina sin levantar la vista del fuego.

Aquella no iba a ser una conversación fácil. Y decidió aplicar la sinceridad.

\- No. De hecho, intuía que esto podría ocurrir.

La Reina levantó su vista del fuego y lo miró incrédula. 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteís? - preguntó levantándose.

\- Porque habríais destruido Desembarco al momento. 

\- ¿Desembarco o a vuestra familia? - preguntó recelosa la Reina.

\- Ambas - dijo con valentía Tyrion.

\- ¿Estaís confesando vuestra traición? - preguntó la Reina con cara de estupefacción.

\- ¿Traición? ¡Estoy en medio del Norte, en pleno invierno, camino de una guerra! No se si me habeís observado, mi Reina, pero tengo la diana en la espalda. Solo estoy aquí porque haya donde vayais, yo ire. Porque sois la Reina que elegí. Si os hubiera traicionado estaría brindando con mi hermana en Desembarco. No aquí.

La Reina lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Y que es lo que quereís entonces?

\- Que reconsidereís castigar a mi hermana con la muerte de Jaime. 

\- Vuestra hermana no siente apego por nada ni por nadie, excepto por vuestro hermano. Os juro que si el Muro no hubiera caido estaría volando a Desembarco ahora mismo, pero no puedo permitirme ese lujo. Y no pienso dejarla sin castigo.

\- ¿Por qué a de pagar Jaime por sus pecados? - dijo Tyrion suplicante.

\- No me hagaís creer que vuestro hermano es un hombre honorable o digno de confianza. Sino hubiera sido por Drogon me habría atravesado con una lanza. Además, no puedo olvidar que traicionó al Rey que juró proteger. 

\- Creía que teníais claro que vuestro padre no fue un buen hombre... Tampoco se puede juzgar a un hombre por lo que ocurre en un campo de batalla. Jaime ha cometido muchos errores en su vida... pero nunca creí que pudiera liberarse del yugo de mi hermana... y lo ha hecho. Se que luchará junto a nosotros. Confiad en mi - dijo Tyrion acercándose a la Reina.

\- He confiado en vos desde que puse mis pies en Poniente... y una tras otra vez me habeís llevado por el camino equivocado. Al principio creí que era el precio a pagar por mantener los ideales que compartiamos. Pero luego empecé a darme cuenta que la única razón por la que lo hacíais es porque seguís siendo un león. Hoy me lo habeís terminado de confirmar - dijo la Reina. Tyrion podía notar enfado, pero también tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Ya no confiaís en mi? - preguntó Tyrion queriendo zanjar meses de desavenencias.

\- No - dijo la Reina incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Vaís a matar a mi hermano? 

\- Si vuestra hermana no manda a su ejercito... me temo que si.

Tyrion sabía que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria. Deslizó su mano por su pecho, arrancó su insignia como Mano de la Reina ante la atónita mirada de Daenerys, y la deposito en la mesa.

\- Entonces, creo que ya no nos queda más de lo que hablar. Con su permiso.

Tyrion dió la vuelta y salió de la cabaña donde se encontró de cara con Missandei. La chica siempre había sido inteligente y se dió cuenta al momento de que le faltaba la insignia. Ella lo miró con ojos tristes. Juntos habían hecho un gran viaje que acababa de llegar a su fin.

##### SAM

Miraba el fuego sentado en su silla con el pequeño Sam entre sus brazos. ¡Como había cambiado su vida desde aquel día que llegó al Muro! Sin saberlo, su padre le había hecho el favor de su vida. Ahora, la mujer que lo había quemado vivo junto a su hermano, venía con un Jon arrodillado ante ella.

Sam era de los pocos privilegiados que conocían aquella información. Y no sabía como sentirse. Jon era el legítimo heredero del Trono. Ella era quién debía arrodillarse. Pero, cuando todo saliera a la luz... ¿lo haría? Sam tenía dudas, y sobre todo miedo. Ella era la que tenía el ejercito y los dragones. Por otra parte, Jon no era un hombre que vendiera su lealtad por seguridad. Le intrigaba saber que clase de mujer podía ser aquella "Madre de Dragones". Por todo lo que a lo largo del tiempo Sam le había leido al Maestre Aemon sobre ella, parecía una gran mujer. 

Su cabeza era un enredo de pensamientos.

\- Sam, ¿estás bien? - la voz de Gilly le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Que difícil estaba siendo no decirle la verdad a ella! Bran no era la clase de persona con la que compartir sentimientos. Y necesitaba hacerlo con alguien. 

\- No. No lo estoy. 

Gilly había estado aprendiendo costura en sus días en Invernalia y ayudaba a las mujeres en la preparación de ropajes para el frio. Soltó su trabajo encima de la mesa y se sentó junto a Sam en el fuego. 

\- Se que me ocultas algo. Todas las noches miras el fuego como si pudiera hablarte. Ya no juegas con el pequeño Sam. Y... - puso su mano en la parte alta de la pierna de Sam. 

Sam retiró la pierna.

\- No puedo contartelo.

\- Soy tonta. No lo entendería aunque me lo explicaras.

\- No eres tonta - se volvió hacia ella rapidamente - Solo estoy preocupado por Jon.

\- Jon siempre sobrevive... a todo. En unos días estarás poniendole esa cara de tontito que tienes cuando lo miras - dijo Gilly acariciando su cara.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreir.

\- Si tu supieras algo que puede poner en una circustancia complicada a alguien que quieres... ¿que harías?

\- Hay que decir siempre la verdad. 

La sencillez de la respuesta de Gilly dejó sin argumentos a Sam. Tenía que contarle a Jon la verdad. Juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho, encontrarían la solución.

##### DAENERYS

Dany acariciaba la insignia mientras la sostenía en la mano. Recordaba con nostalgia el secretismo cuando mandó hacerla, la expectación por la reacción de Tyrion al verla... y sobre todo su respuesta. Sentía que con Tyrion había encontrado su equilibrio. La persona que la entendía, que la apoyaba, pero que también la disciplinaba. Era su conciencia, su astucia, su talante. El agua que apagaba sus llamas.

Sentía un vacio difícil de explicar. Una sensación de abandono la envolvía. Y por primera vez desde que llegó a Poniente, se sintió lejos del Trono... lejos de su sueño. 

El vasto Norte nevado se apreciaba desde aquella colina, apartada del campamento, donde la luz se iba apagando para dar paso a la noche. E incluso invadida por la tristeza, supo que aquel era uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que sus ojos habían visto.

\- He estado buscándote.

Dany escuchó su voz y respiró profundo. No sabía como decírselo. Se volvió y lo vió. La azulada luz del Norte resaltaba su carácter norteño. No sabía si cada día él era más hermoso o ella estaba más enamorada. 

\- El Norte... es sorprendentemente hermoso - dijo Dany con sonrisa triste. 

Jon miró al horizonte. Desde luego, había nacido para ser el rey de esa tierra.

\- Lo es - dijo Jon volviendo sus ojos hacia ella.

\- Me trasmite paz. Ahora mismo necesito mucho de eso - dijo Dany suspirando. 

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido? - preguntó dulcemente Jon acercándose.

Dany tendió su mano y le dió la insignia de la Mano de la Reina.

\- Tyrion ya no es mi Mano. Eligió a su familia.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? - preguntó Jon.

\- Intuía que Cersei no mandaría a su ejercito. Lo intuía y no me dijo gana - dijo Dany con voz apagada.

\- ¿Como puedes saberlo?

\- El mismo me lo dijo. 

Jon se quedó callado mientras observaba la insignia. Dany podía notar que también él se sentía algo defraudado.

\- Yo le dí el lugar que su familia le negó. Y así es como me responde... - Dany se sentía traicionada.

\- La familia... es algo complicado - respondió Jon. Un silencio se hizo. A estas alturas, Dany sabía cuando Jon quería contarle algo, así que le dejó su tiempo - Creo que nunca te he hablado de Lady Catelyn Stark. Era la esposa de mi padre y la madre de mis hermanos. Ella nunca... digamos que... me hubiera gustado estar en la piel de mis hermanos. Lady Stark era la mujer más dulce y cariñosa del mundo cuando estaba con sus hijos, pero era fria y cruel cuando era yo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Y aún así, un solo abrazo lo habría cambiado todo. La habría amado incondicionalmente... solo por un gesto de cariño.

Dany no sabía ni que decir. Solo pudo agarrar su mano. El le respondió con una mirada dulce.

\- Tyrion, puede haber sido maltratado, vejado... aún así su familia, siempre será su familia - sentenció Jon - Pero tu eres su Reina. Y cree en ti. Eso puedo asegurartelo. A pesar de los sentimientos que tenga por su familia...

\- ¿La familia? - Dany sonrió tristemente - ¿que sabré yo de familia? No me queda ninguna, y aquella que elegí, me da la espalda - su voz temblaba.

\- No digas eso - dijo Jon pasando su brazo por su hombro.

Dany se retiró y lo miró de frente.

\- Jorah me dijo que cuando esta guerra termine, se marchará... y por muy leal que Missandei sea, no quiero que sacrifique su felicidad para seguir eternamente a mi lado. Ahora es Tyrion el que me deja. Supongo que es mi destino, estar sola.

\- ¿Y yo que? - preguntó Jon con una ternura que atravesó su alma.

\- No es algo personal. Pero hasta ahora nadie ha llegado a mi vida para quedarse.

\- Yo no pienso irme a ningún sitio - dijo seguro Jon.

\- Dime, ¿de verdad es justo que tengas que cargar con una mujer que no puede darte hijos? - había verdad, miedo y frustración en sus palabras.

Dany vió el rostro de Jon endurecerse y como apretaba su mandíbula mientrás volvía su rostro al horizonte.

\- La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte - decía Jon mientrás Dany apreciaba la emoción en sus cristalinos ojos - No tomaré esposa - Jon la miró - No poseeré tierras - dijo mirando el horizonte - No engendraré hijos - dijo volviendo a mirarla - No llevaré corona - dijo con una sutil risa - No alcanzaré la gloria... - su mirada se perdía por el paisaje y entonces se repuso y la miró directamente a sus ojos - Si fuí capaz de hacerlo por la Guardia, lo haría por ti mil veces. Porque no quiero una mujer para que me de hijos, quiero hijos con la mujer que amo. Y sino podemos tenerlos, entonces es que estoy destinado a no ser padre. 

Dany agarró a Jon de su capa y miró al suelo tragando saliva. 

\- Dime ¿que he hecho para merecerte? - dijo Dany mirándolo a los ojos. 

\- Nos hacemos la misma pregunta. No he conocido a nadie como tu - tomó su mano y la abrió - Tu bondad es grande - puso la insignia en su mano - tan grande como tu corazón - y cerró su mano - Y es por eso que se que sabrás hacer lo correcto.

Jon tomó su rostro y le dió un beso en la frente, para luego apoyar la suya contra la de ella. Dany lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos. Quiso darle a Jon, en aquel abrazo, todos aquellos que le habían sido negados. Allí estuvieron hasta que la luz les abandonó. Y así fue como aquel atardecer se convirtió en el más hermoso de todos los que había vivido.

De vuelta al campamento, decidieron que lo más conveniente era llegar a Invernalia con el apoyo completo de Lord Manderly.

\- Quiero expresaros mi más sentido agradecimiento por la hospitalidad que me mostrasteís en vuestro hogar - dijo Dany.

La cabaña había sido levantada para reunir a su Consejo. Jon acompañaba a Dany.

\- Si es cierto que lo que visteís viene para destruir nuestros hogares... entonces sois el gobernante que más ha hecho por este pueblo - respondió Lord Manderly.

\- Me alegra que penseis así. Os ayudará a entender porque he decidido doblar mi rodilla ante la Reina Daenerys - aprovechó para decir Jon.

El Lord abrió sus ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Quién sabe esto? - preguntó preocupado el hombre.

\- Mi hermana Sansa, nuestros hombres de confianza... y vos. He enviado cuervos desde Puerto Blanco a todas las casas para pedir que se traigan suministros y viveres. Invernalia será el centro de nuestros ejercitos. Habrá una asamblea a nuestra llegada. Allí lo comunicaré al resto de las casas.

\- Os van a machacar - dijo Lord Manderly con una preocupación que consiguió trasmitirle a Daenerys. 

\- Lo único que quiero saber ahora, es si tengo vuestro apoyo - respondió Jon.

\- Ya cometí el error de no apoyaros una vez. No volveré a hacerlo - el hombre calló y fijo su mirada en Dany - Al menos, dejareís que sea nuestro Guardían en el Norte, ¿no? - preguntó a Dany.

Iba a ser mucho más que eso, pero habían acordado no dar esa información. No estaba claro que impacto tendría la noticia de su futura boda entre los señores del Norte. Y antes que nada, había una guerra que luchar.

En ese momento Tyrion entró en la cabaña. Se quedó quieto al ver a la Reina. 

\- Missandei me dijo que... - empezó a decir Lord Tyrion.

\- Si, os he hecho llamar - dijo Dany.

\- Lord Manderly, dejemos que puedan hablar - le dijo Jon al hombre llevándoselo de la cabaña.

Dany y Tyrion quedaron a solas. La tensión era palpable. También la tristeza.

\- Pensé que marchariaís al sur - dijo Dany.

\- Conociendo a mi hermana, mi cabeza acompañaría a las cenizas de mi hermano en el mausoleo familiar.

Dany miró fijamente a Tyrion. Supo en ese instante que pese a todo, nunca encontraría una Mano como él.

\- Os encargareís de vuestro hermano. Si nos traiciona, respondereís por él.

Tyrion suspiró aliviado. 

\- ¿Qué os ha hecho cambiar de opinión? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Alguien me ha hecho ver que la familia es algo complicado. Y esta extraña familia que formamos, no iba a ser menos - Dany extendió la insignia a Tyrion.

\- Necesito saber que confiaís en mi - dijo Tyrion sin tomar la insignia.

\- La realidad es que, en quién no confio, es en mi misma. A veces mis pensamientos me aterrorizan. No quiero ser mi padre - Dany notó como la emoción se acumulaba en su garganta - Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Ya teneís a Jon. Su consejo es noble y honrado.

Dany se acercó a Tyrion.

\- No lo entendeís. Yo os necesito. Jon os necesita. Poniente os necesita. 

Tyrion tragó saliva visiblemente emocionado. Dany le dió la insgnia que el finalmente tomó.

\- Pero debeís prometerme, que si yo confio en vos, confiareís también en mi. Sois consciente de que personas como vuestra hermana son la enfermedad que consume el Reino, ¿cierto? - Tyrion asintió - Debo saber que vuestra lealtad no está con ella, sino con el Reino. No más secretos.

Tyrion la miró por un momento.

\- La razón por la que no os dije lo que intuía... es porque en la reunión que tuvimos en Pozo Dragón, supe que está embarazada - Dany quedó blanca - Myrcella, Tommen... incluso Joffrey... de una manera u otra, me siento responsable de sus muertes. No solo traicione a mi hermanos y a mi padre, también los traicioné a ellos. 

Dany nunca iba a tener hijos, mientrás Cersei podría perpetuar su casa en el tiempo. El listado de injusticias iba creciendo por momentos.

\- No puedo aseguraros la seguridad de ese niño. ¿Lo sabeis?

\- Si...

##### MISSANDEI

Missandei se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría su Reina en salir de la cabaña. Aún tenía que atenderla antes de ir a dormir. Desde que habían salido de Rocadragón, la Reina solo quería ser atendida por ella en las noches y mañanas. Era la manera de proteger su intimidad. 

Era noche cerrada, y la actividad en el campamento había disminuido. Los dothrakis habían entrado en sus cabañas al calor del fuego y la piel que las cubría. Y los Inmaculados habían concertado sus turnos de vigilancia. Si la Reina no se daba prisa el descanso de Gusano Gris terminaría sin que pudieran verse.

Al menos, el frio podía soportarse alrededor de aquel fuego. Además, no era la única que esperaba a que la reunión entre la Reina y Lord Tyrion terminara. Lord Snow no quitaba ojo a la cabaña. 

Le resultaba difícil entablar conversación con Lord Jon Snow cuando este no estaba acompañado por el parlanchin de Ser Davos. Missandei lo atribuía a la naturaleza taciturna del joven y a la timidez de ella. Pero aquello no significaba que en poco tiempo no hubiera tomado genuino aprecio por aquel hombre. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado al servicio de Daenerys, era la primera vez que veía una luz especial en su mirada. Era algo que compartían, en aquel momento, como hermanas. Porque eso era lo que la Reina había llegado a ser para ella. Aunque no se permitiera cruzar la linea que marcaban los modales, la Reina era su confidente y consejera más cercana.

En aquel momento, ambos, Lord Snow y Missandei, tenían la misma preocupación. Aquel podía ser un buen tema de conversación.

\- Seguro que arreglan sus diferencias - se atrevió Missandei a decir.

\- Eso espero... La Reina necesita tener a Lord Tyrion a su lado.

\- A vos también - Jon dejó de mirar la cabaña y la miró - La Reina es luz y oscuridad. Pero desde que caminaís junto a ella, es mucho más luz - todavía le costaba expresar ideas profundas como aquella en la lengua común.

\- La Reina os adora - le dijo Jon.

\- No más que yo a ella - dijo Missandei con una sonrisa.

\- Deberíais decirselo - le dijo, de manera tierna, Lord Snow - Hasta el más fuerte de los mortales necesita saber que es querido. 

Aquello dejó a Missandei pensativa. ¿Sería que la Reina no estaba segura de el amor que ella le profesaba? 

Un sonido lejano los alertó. Se miraron sabiendo de donde procedía. 

\- Es Rhaegal - dijo Missandei.

\- ¿Puedes distinguirlos? - preguntó curioso Lord Snow.

\- La Reina me ha enseñado. El sonido de Viserion es... - la tristeza le cubrió - era el más agudo. Drogon el más fuerte y potente. Pero Rhaegal suena como una canción.

De nuevo escucharon a Rhaegal. 

\- No es normal. Algo debe pasarle, debo avisar a la Reina - dijo Missandei.

\- No. No la molestemos. ¿Están muy lejos? 

\- En un prado detrás de aquella vereda.

Lord Snow portaba una antorcha. La noche era muy oscura. Missandei estaba algo asustada. Por algo el símbolo de los Stark era un lobo. 

Pese a que Lord Snow no tenía medidas de guerrero, si que le tranquilizaba llevarlo a su lado. Sabiendo que estaba violando las normas del decoro, no podía evitar estar pegada a él. 

El sonido que Rhaegal emitía era cada vez más cercano y claro. 

\- Hola pequeño - dijo con dulzura Lord Snow al ver la silueta del dragó.

Missandei sabía que Lord Snow había llegado a acariciar a Drogon. Esa noche la Reina no pegó ojo. La llegada de Jorah y encima aquello. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Missandei recordaba como ya en aquellos días era evidente que la Reina empezaba a tener sentimientos por el joven Rey. Y aquella acción con Drogon fue lo que la terminó de sumir en un debate donde el único tema era Jon Snow. A Lord Snow aquel encuentro parecía haberle dado cierta seguridad, pues se acercaba peligrosamente a la criatura.

\- No deberiamos acercarnos tanto - avisó Missandei - Su madre no está aquí para protegernos.

\- El sabe que somos amigos - dijo él acercándose más, mientrás Rhaegal parecía quejarse de dolor - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya veo...

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Missandei quien se había quedado atrás. 

\- Un cepo de un cazador de por aquí, lo ha pisado y le ha dejado parte del pie atrapado.

\- Deberiamos pedir ayuda, Lord Snow.

\- Necesito que me traigais un palo fuerte y largo - le dijo pasándole la antorcha.

Missandei tomó la antorcha y sin alejarse mucho y con el valor de pensar que Rhaegal estaba sufriendo, alcanzó a tomar lo que Lord Snow le pedía. Cuando dió la vuelta y lo vió se quedó paralizada. El joven acariciaba al dragón y el dragón se dejaba acariciar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Desde luego la Reina no exageraba.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido? - dijo él mirándola.

\- Si - dijo Missandei saliendo de su letargo - ¿Te vale? 

\- Ahora lo veremos - dijo tomando el palo y dirigiéndose al pie del dragón.

Metió la estaca entre el cierre del cebo y con su propio peso intentó hacer palanca. Rhaegal gemía de dolor, pero el invento estaba funcionando. El cebo se estaba abriendo. En cuanto pudo, Rhaegal sacó su pie de la trampa y al dejar de hacer presión el cebo se cerró bruscamente, partiendo en pedazos la estaca. 

Lord Snow descansaba su cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas pero con una gran sonrisa en su boca que consiguió contagiar en Missandei. Era la primera vez que compartían algo juntos. Ahora si entendía de una manera platónica, lo que su Reina había visto en este joven. 

\- Será mejor que volvamos al campamento - dijo Lord Snow dando la vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando Missandei vió hacer a Rhaegal lo que tantas veces le había visto hacer a Drogon. Su cara debió delatarla, porque Lord Snow volvió su vista a Rhaegal. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? - preguntó Lord Snow.

\- Os está pidiendo que lo monteis... - dijo atónita.

Rhaegal había doblado sus extremidades, y su ala había sido extendida en forma de escalera. Exactamente igual que cuando Drogon era montado por la Reina.

\- No lo entiendo. Solo alguién con sangre de dragón puede montar uno - aclaró Missandei.

\- Supongo que no sería buena idea que intentara comprabar si es verdad - dijo Jon mirando fijamente al dragón.

\- Sería una terrible idea. 

Missandei, por un momento temió lo peor. Podía ver el deseo en los ojos del joven. Pero Lord Snow terminó mirando al suelo. 

\- No le conteis nada a la Reina. Mejor no preocuparla - le dijo.

Missandei no podía estar más de acuerdo. 

Volvieron al campamento en su estado natural, en silencio. Missandei sabía lo que acababa de ver, pero algo le decía que esto no iba a quedarse en algo aislado.


	6. Chapter 6

##### JAIME

Sangre. 

Llamas. 

Cuerpos calcinados.

Fuego.

Dragones.

Muerte.

Cabalgar al lado de esos salvajes no estaba siendo sencillo para Jaime. Que estuviera allí no significaba que ese fuera su ejercito, ni ella su Reina. Sabía que no era bien recibido. Era la prueba viva de la legendaría avaricia de su casa. Un recordatorio de la traición sufrida. Cada mirada que recibía, cada golpe "involuntario" que se llevaba, cada palabra en dothraki que le dirigian... era un claro insulto.

Su hermano cabalgaba en la zona privilegiada, al lado de la Reina y su séquito de víboras. No lo culpaba. Tenía que jugar sus cartas, y a saber que diantres le había prometido a la Reina para salvarlo de su ardiente destino.

La caravana comenzó a pararse. Estaban pasando al lado un ensanchamiento del rio. Momento perfecto para dar descanso a los caballos y sus jinetes.

A orillas del rio, de cuclillas, se encontró al Rey en el Norte, el chico bastardo de Ned. Bebía y limpiaba su rostro con el agua junto a sus soldados. Era muy norteño eso de codearse con el populacho. Pero tenía que admitir que aquellos gestos les erigía en auténticos líderes.

Jaime sabía que el chico no le miraba con buenos ojos. Demasiadas rencillas. Y tenía claro como era la manera de eliminarlas. Se acercó al rio, justo en el rincón en el que el bastardo estaba. Se quitó los guantes para tomar agua y metío la mano. E instantaneamente sintío como sus dedos no respondían.

\- ¡Joder, me cago en la mala madre! - grito sacando su mano del agua - ¡Está congelada!

El bastardo lo miro con una sonrisa acompañada de desprecio mientrás el resto de soldados se reían a carcajadas. "Malditos norteños... siguen siendo salvajes".

El chico se levanto, pero Jaime no lo iba a dejar escapar.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer cuando los rios se congelen? - preguntó Jaime.

\- ¿A que se refiere? - preguntó el chico haciendose el desinteresado.

\- Hay que dar de beber a todo un ejercito, caballos incluidos.

\- Tenemos fuego de dragón para derretirlos... 

Estaba tomándole el pelo, el maldito bastardo. Jaime contó hasta tres y comenzó a caminar detrás del chico.

\- Ese brebaje norteño... quizás deberíais ordenar aprovisionamientos. 

\- ¿Y tener un ejercito de borrachos? - preguntó el chico.

\- Mejor borrachos que no muertos.

El bastardo siguió adelante su camino.

\- Deberiamos hablar de como atacar al ejercito de los muertos... Ser Jorah dice que creeís que matando al Rey de la Noche todo el ejercito sería destruido. Podriamos...

\- Bien, voy a dejároslo bien claro - dijo el chico volviéndose cara a cara con él - aquí no hay un nosotros. Aquí no sois nadie. ¿Entendido?

\- Pensé que habríais cambiado. Pero seguís siendo un niño rencoroso.

\- Y vos un engreido. 

\- Yo no soy aquel hombre.

\- Ni yo aquel niño.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía notar la respiración del chico en su cara.

\- Si estaís aquí es porque vuestro hermano se ha hecho un buen nombre. Pero vos... seguís siendo un maldito Lannister. No mereceís mi confianza.

\- ¿Donde quedan vuestras palabras de Pozo Dragón? - preguntó Jaime - Quereis a todos los hombres unidos, o eso decís.

\- El resto de hombres no son vos - el chicos se acercó más a él, sus narices casi se rozaban - Mi hermana me contó como atacasteís a mi padre y a sus hombres a traición, como le atravesasteís el muslo con una maldita lanza poco antes de que vuestro... sobrino... ordenara que le cortaran la cabeza. 

\- Vuestra familia tenía a mi hermano. Os juro que no esperaba ese final para vuestro padre. 

El chico se separó poco a poco de él y dió la vuelta marchando. Su paso era ligero. Jaime sintió que tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o...

\- Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Cosas horribles - dijo Jaime alzando la voz mientrás el bastardo se alejaba - Pero de nada me arrepiento tanto como de lo que le paso al pequeño Stark.

El chico paró en seco. Volvió solo su cabeza, intrigado por sus palabras.

\- En ese momento pensé que no tenía otra opción - dijo Jaime - El pobre niño estuvo en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento menos adecuado. Dejé a un niño sin su bien más preciado, y los dioses me hicieron pagarlo - dijo mostrando su mano de oro. 

El chico volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el frente. Jaime vió como apretaba sus puños. La espalda se expandía con violencia a causa de su respiración. Y Jaime supo que había llegado el momento.

Como un rayo, el bastardo se dió la vuelta y se lanzó hacía el con furia en la mirada. 

En menos de un suspiro tenía al bastardo encima suyo golpeando su cara. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Jaime no hacía intento de defenderse. No lo merecía. Sentía correr la sangre por su rostro mientrás no paraba de recibir golpes. Aquel sería el hijo de Ned Stark, pero esa furia descontrolada no la había heredado de él. Jadeaba a cada golpe, como si en su cuerpo estuviera descargando todo el dolor acumulado. Jaime empezó a sentir un pitido extraño en sus oidos. Estaba a punto de perder su espiritu. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - escuchó decir a una voz de hombre en la lejanía, parecía Ser Davos - ¡Agarradlo antes de que lo mate!

Sintió entonces como el peso del chico dejaba de presionar su cuerpo. Se lo estaban llevando mientrás gruñía como un animal. Jaime no podía ni levantarse.

\- ¡Jaime! - las cortas piernas de su hermano se distinguían desde el suelo - ¿Que ha pasado? 

Su hermano sostuvo su cabeza en alto. Vió como la dragona estaba llegando y miraba la escena estupefacta, casi diría horrorizada. 

\- Os advertí que eraís el responsable - decía la Reina. Su cara debía ser un horror porque creyó ver cierta condescendencia en la mirada de la dragona. 

\- Jaime, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Nada... necesitabamos zanjar ciertas diferencias - acertó a decir entre el dolor.

\- ¿Diferencias? Si no se lo llevan te hubiera matado.

\- En 2 días estaremos en Invernalia... el niño de los Stark... oí que está allí, vivo. No era muy inteligente presentarse allí sin más... ¿no crees? 

Tyrion soltó su cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Vas a buscarme la ruina - dijo marchándose y dejándolo sobre la nieve teñida de rojo que le rodeaba. 

Al final las cosas no habían ido tan mal como esperaba. Estaba vivo.

##### JON

Jon observaba sus manos. Sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre seca y piel levantada. No había querido volver a parar desde el incidente del rio. Subió a su caballo y lideró el ejercito hasta el Castillo Cerwyn, su última parada antes de llegar a casa. Allí en los aposentos que había recibido como hospedaje, estaba de pie parado, observando la imagen de su propia bestialidad.

Intentaba no pensar en ello. Pero a través de su vida había acumulado demasiados momentos en los que ese fuego interior lo había invadido y robado el juicio. Lo de hoy no podía volver a pasar. Sabía que no era digno de representar a su casa si era incapaz de controlar sus instintos más primarios. 

Escuchó la puerta trás de si. Hasta él llego el olor de su fragancia. El ni siquiera había tomado un baño. Se sentía sucio, y no solo fisicamente. Se dió la vuelta y la vió. Llevaba un camisón negro, no totalmente opaco, y encima una bata color carmesí. Su pelo recogido en una sencilla trenza que caía sobre su pecho por el hombro. Era tan hermosa, que dolía mirarla. Él apenas se había quitado la ropa sucia del viaje. Vestía aún sus pantalones y la camisa interior. 

Ella la observó con gesto preocupado.

\- Tus manos... 

Jon no tenía ni fuerzas para responderle. 

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo hasta una mesa con dos sillas.

\- Sientate - le pidió Dany.

Mientrás el se sentaba ella trajo una palangana de agua y un trapo limpio. Se sentó y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

\- No deberías estar aquí - le dijo Jon.

\- Me da igual lo que digas. No pienso dejarte solo esta noche.

Jon hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sin querer Dany levantó una de sus heridas.

\- Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

\- No... bueno, un poco - le dijo con una medio sonrisa.

\- Mirate... tienes las manos destrozadas.

\- Debes pensar que soy un monstruo - dijo Jon abatido.

\- ¿Un monstruo? El único monstruo aquí es el hombre que arrojó por una ventana a un niño pequeño - dijo Dany con la mandíbula en tensión - Tyrion me lo ha contado todo... no sabía que Bran estaba...

\- ¿Lisiado? Si lo hubieras visto... andaba el día entero saltando de aquí para allá - dijo Jon con la voz entrecortada - Si Davos no me hubiera arrancado de allí... lo habría matado. Me lleno la boca pidiendo entendimiento, unión... Soy un hipócrita.

\- No te corresponde a ti perdonarlo. Y no eres un hipocrita, eres humano. Si te contara las cosas que he hecho... Entonces el monstruo sería yo - dijo Dany con los ojos humedos - Fuego y Sangre. Así es como fuí educada. Pero tu, Tyrion... me estaís enseñando otra manera de hacer las cosas. 

\- Pues espero que no tomes nota de lo que he hecho hoy. He estado a punto de matar al hermano de tu Mano y de quedarnos sin una valiosa pieza - Dany lo miró extrañada ante esto último - Jaime será muchas cosas, pero es un gran estratega.

\- Creeme, lo se. Lo he sufrido en el bando contrario - dijo Dany terminando de limpiarle las manos - Esto ya está. 

\- ¿Me esperarás mientrás me doy un baño? - preguntó Jon agarrando su mano.

\- No - dijo con una sonrisa delatadora.

**************

Jon se sentía perdido en esa situación, en medio del baño de agua cualiente, mientrás la mujer más hermosa que había visto en todos sus días frotaba su piel arrancando la suciedad de ella. Era excitante y avergonzante a partes iguales. Sobre todo porque era él quién estaba desnudo dentro del barreño, mientrás ella, aún vestida, estaba fuera. 

\- Relájate - dijo ella riéndose.

\- Creeme, estoy intentándolo - dijo Jon mientrás ella volcaba un cazo de agua caliente sobre su pelo y lo masajeaba. 

Era increible, pero ni el ejercito de los muertos conseguía ponerlo tan nervioso. 

\- ¿Es la primera vez que una mujer te baña? - preguntó Dany intentándo ponerlo más nervioso.

\- No... la Vieja Tata me bañaba de pequeño - dijo Jon aguantando su risa.

\- ¿La Vieja Tata? 

\- Claro... que ella era más guapa...

Dany respondió a su broma insolente echándole agua en su cara. 

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? - dijo Jon asomándose por el filo del barreno y agárrandola de la cintura.

\- ¡No, Jon! ¡Ni se te ocurra! - dijo ella gritando y riendo mientrás Jon la levantaba del suelo y conseguía meterla en el agua con él.

\- ¿Decías? - preguntó de manera chulesca. 

\- Mira como me has puesto. Tengo la ropa mojada.

\- Eso se arregla rápido - dijo Jon acercándose a ella, quitándole la bata y lanzándola fuera.

No hizo falta que le quitara el camisón, ella misma se lo quitó, dejando toda su hermosa desnudez al descubierto. Jon sabía que nunca podría cansarse de admirarla. Ella tomó sus manos y las posó en sus caderas al tiempo que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Jon sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. La apretó junto a ella. Dany tomó su rostro y lo besó, lentamente, jugando con cada rincón de su boca. 

\- ¿La vieja tata hacía esto? 

\- Gracias a los dioses antiguos, a los nuevos y al Señor de la Luz... no - dijo soltando una carcajada.

\- Eso me temía - dijo ella, como siempre hacía, ganando su particular batalla.

Y en ese barreño, unieron sus cuerpos. Y como siempre, fue diferente y unico. 

*************

Estaban tendidos en la cama. Ella con su cuerpo tendido a lo ancho de la cama y su cabeza en el pecho de Jon, quién estaba tendido a lo largo. Sin nada que los cubriera. Con la naturalidad de dos amantes que conocían cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Jon, que siempre había sido pudoroso, no terminaba de comprender como había llegado a esa situación. 

La realidad es que, ella sola, había conseguido convertir un día de mierda en algo maravilloso. Era lo que siempre hacía. 

\- ¿Cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin conocerte? - le preguntó Jon mientrás enredaba sus dedos en su pelo suelto. 

Ella no respondió verbalmente, tan solo giró su cabeza y beso tiernamente la cicatriz de su pecho, para despues acariciarla con sus dedos.

\- Estoy deseando que conozcas a mis hermanos. 

\- Si te soy sincera, es algo que... - suspiró profunda.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? 

\- No, no es nerviosa...

Jon arqueo su cuerpo sobre la cama para mirarla los ojos.

\- Esta bien, estoy nerviosa - confesó Dany.

\- La madre de dragones esta nerviosa por conocer a tres jóvenes - dijo Jon bromeando.

\- No intentés eso. Nuestra situación no es normal y lo sabes. No quiero que te enfrentes a tu familia por mi. Ni quiero que me vean como... como la mujer que les ha robado a su hermano. 

\- Piensas así porque no los conoces - dijo Jon acariciando con su dedo su abdomen.

\- Tampoco me hablas nunca de ellos - dijo Dany.

Jon se incorporó sentado, haciendo que Dany también se sentara.

\- ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Quien es tu favorito? 

\- ¡No tengo favoritos! - Dany arqueó sus cejas - Arya... es con la que siempre me he llevado mejor - dijo obligado.

\- Ya se a quién debo ganarme primero. ¿Cómo es?

\- Atrevida, valiente, sincera, rebelde, auténtica... si, sobre todo auténtica. No esconde lo que es. 

\- Ahora es cuando agradezco que los Stark no tengaís cierta costumbre Targaryen, sino estaría realmente celosa - dijo Dany riendo.

Jon la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él. Su cuerpo se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama y ella se sento entre sus piernas de lado. Él tomó una manta y los cubrió a ambos con ella mientrás posaba un beso en su frente. 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Jon y ella asintió relajada y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho - Si no hubieras sido vendida al Khal Drogo... ¿te habrías casado con tu hermano?

\- Lo más seguro es que si - respondió Dany ante el silencio de Jon - Te incomoda pensar en ello, ¿cierto?

\- No he sido criado como tú, solo es eso. 

\- Igualmente, habría sido una infeliz. Mi hermano estaba loco. Cuando pensaba que me casaría con él, solía lamentarme por el destino del hijo de mi hermano Rhaegar. 

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si no hubiera sido asesinado, seguramente ahora mismo estaría casada con él.

\- Y tu y yo nunca nos habriamos conocido... - pensó Jon en voz alta. 

Ella levantó su cabeza del pecho de Jon sustituyendola por su mano y lo miró intensamente.

\- Entonces es que ese pobre bebe estaba destino a no sobrevivir. 

Aquel pensamiento era cruel, pero a la vez cierto. El destino era caprichoso. ¿Que sería lo que les aguardaría en un futuro?

##### DAENERYS

Había algo elegante en la forma en que la nieve caía. La hermosura y fragilidad de los copos de nieve mantuvo a Dany entretenida buena parte del trayecto.

Hicieron una última parada antes de llegar a Invernalia, y en una fogata improvisada Jon y Dany se sentaron junto a Tyrion y Jorah. Jon llevaba ausente casi todo el camino, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo está vuestro hermano? - preguntó, al fin, Jon.

\- Vivo. Dadas sus acciones, debe agradeceroslo - respondió Tyrion.

\- No debe agradecerme nada, Bran tambien tendrá algo que decir al respecto - dijo Jon.

Tyrion asintió. Dany notó la incertidumbre en las palabras de Jon y el miedo en Tyrion.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que visité vuestro hogar - dijo Tyrion.

\- La Reina con la que venimos es mucho más hermosa que aquel Rey - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Dany se giró, era Sandor Clegane, el hombre al que llamaban el Perro. Dany sonrió instintivamente ante su declaración.

\- No os lo creais mucho. Robert era gordo, un borracho y un putero - le dijo el Perro.

\- No era así con vuestra edad - dijo Jorah a Dany - Un hombre fisicamente imponente.

\- Tuvo que serlo para estrellar su mazo en el pecho de mi hermano y matarlo.

Era mencionar al Usurpador y a Dany le poseía un sentimiento de odio. 

\- Que cabrón era el mal nacido cuando se lo proponía. ¿Recordaís lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a Invernalia? - preguntó Tyrion a el Perro.

\- Si. Disfrute con la cara de humillación de vuestra hermana. 

\- ¿Que hizo? - preguntó Dany curiosa.

\- Le pidió a mi padre que lo bajara a las criptas para ver la tumba de mi tia Lyanna - dijo Jon.

\- Robert murió enamorado del recuerdo de Lady Stark. Se lo hacía saber siempre que podía a mi hermana - añadió Tyrion.

\- Tan enamorado estaba como para comenzar una guerra, ¿no? - preguntó Dany.

\- Tu hermano sucuestró a su prometida - le recordó Jon.

\- ¿Quién puede probar que tu tia fuera llevada contra su voluntad? - preguntó molesta Dany. Su hermano estaba muerto, pero ella aún vivía para defenderlo.

\- Mi padre la encontró justo a tiempo para que muriera en sus brazos. 

Dany se quedó congelada y el resto guardó un silencio incómodo. Dany miró a Jorah quien rehuyo su mirada. ¿Por qué nadie le había contado aquello?

\- ¿De que murió? - preguntó Dany con miedo por la respuesta.

\- A mi padre nunca le gustó que le preguntaramos sobre aquello. Pero puedo imaginarmelo - dijo Jon.

\- La violó hasta matarla - todos volvieron su vista a el Perro. 

Dany sintió un mareo, penso que iba a perder la visión. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

\- Lo siento... - dijo Dany recuperándose.

\- ¿Por qué deberías sentirlo? Ni siquiera llegaste a conocer a tu hermano. No deberías pedir perdón por sus actos - le dijo Jon.

\- Pero Ser Barristan me contó que...

\- Ser Barristan os contó lo que el vió, mi Reina - dijo Jorah - Cada uno ve lo que quiere o necesita. Vuestro hermano se hizo muchos enemigos en muy poco tiempo. Esa es la realidad. 

\- Yo conocí a uno de esos hombres: la Vibora Roja, Oberyn Martell. El pobre tuvo un final desdichado - dijo Tyrion - Pero no era un mal hombre. Me contó que vuestro hermano dejó a su esposa, la hermana de Oberyn, por una más joven y guapa. Obviamente se refería a Lady Stark. Lo que Oberyn no sabía es que antes de dejar a su hermana le rompió el corazón a la mía, cuando aún poseía uno. Yo creo que podriamos montar un ejercito en Poniente con todos los hermanos de las chicas a las que Rhaegar Targaryen les rompió el corazón. El problema vino cuando quiso meterse con el Norte. Ahí fue cuando firmó su sentencia.

\- El origen de un guerra... - dijo Jorah.

Dany y Jon se miraron. Había temas que habían rehuido tratar, para proteger el amor que nacía entre ellos. Pero hay asuntos que no pueden permanecer ocultos para siempre.

Jon sacó la mano de su capa, lenta y prudentemente y tomó la de ella. La apretó trasmitiéndole más de lo que ella necesitaba saber para estar tranquila. Jon la amaba por encima de su posición o su apellido. Había conseguido llegar donde nadie antes había llegado. Y eso estaba por encima de todo, incluso de la decepción.

Cabalgaron durante suficiente tiempo para que el ansia por un cálido refugio ganara a sus miedos de entrar en Invernalia. El frío le había obligado a utilizar la capucha de su capa. Hacía relativamente poco no habria estado nerviosa por llegar al hogar de los Stark. Al contrario, habria estado ansiosa. La sed de justicia la habría conferido el poder que le habría hecho sentir segura. Pero todo cambió el día que conoció a Jon. No estaba a punto de conocer a una noble familia de Poniente a la cual doblegar ante su presencia, sino a la familia de su futuro esposo, el hombre al que amaba. Y aquellas no eran las condiciones apropiadas para el encuentro. Aún así, era inevitable.

De pronto, allí estaba. La vista desde la colina era impresionante. Una llanura nevada, con aquella inmensa fortaleza gris que parecía querer camuflarse con su entorno. Había visto muchas y grandes proezas, la belleza absoluta y la ostentosidad del hombre hecha piedra. Pero aquella rezumaba sencillez y autenticidad. Era como Jon.

Observó a Jon que iba por delante, tenía una mirada orgullosa. También, expectante. No se lo había dicho, pero ella podía ver que estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Las murallas estaban rodeadas de ejercitos acampados. Había un aroma especial en el ambiente, la tensión previa al terror. La actividad fuera de la fortaleza era frenética, pero todo el mundo iba parando al paso del que ellos siempre considerarían su Rey. Notó tambien las miradas suspicaces de los soldados. Las mismas miradas que la recibieron en Puerto Blanco.

\- ¡Abrid las puertas, es el Rey! - se escuchó a un soldado desde la torre.

Las puertas del patio se abrieron. 

\- Jorah, quedaís al mando para organizar el campamento - le dijo Dany.

\- Davos, guiadlo en la labor- le pidió Jon - Davos - volvió a llamarlo - llevaos a Sandor, mantened vigilados al ejercito dothraki, que se les asigne la ladera más al sur.

Dany podía entender la preocupación de Jon. Ambos caballeros asintieron y dieron marcha atrás. 

Jon miró hacia adelante y lentamente comenzó su entrada, pero antes de cruzar la puerta giró su rostro para mirarla una vez más antes de entrar. Dany lo sintió como una despedida. Quizás no significaba aquello, quizás nunca lo significara, pero así lo sintió. 

Dany cabalgó detrás de Jon, en el patio la actividad se habia detenido para recibir al Rey. Había decenas de personas, soldados, niños... pero, entre todas, su mirada se fijó en una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo. 

"Sansa", pensó.

La chica miraba a su hermano y a su espalda constantemente. Jon bajó de su caballo y gentílmente quiso ayudarla a bajar del suyo, pero antes de que llegara, Dany ya había bajado. Así que Jon volvió a mirar a su hermana y se dirigió hacía ella fundiéndose en un abrazo. Sansa apretó sus ojos y sus brazos alrededor de él. Fue breve pero más intenso de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado. Había oido que esta era la más fría de las hermanas. 

Jon se volvió hacia ella y extendió su mano. Dany respiró profundo y de manera delicada retiró su capucha dejando al descubierto su pelo. Vió la sorpresa en la mirada de Sansa, quién no tardó en reponerse y adoptar una postura gélida. Dany se acercó hasta ellos. 

\- Sansa, te presento a la Reina Daenerys Targaryen. Majestad, mi hermana, Lady Sansa Stark.

Sansa miró a su hermano quién asintió con su cabeza. Le costó, pero terminó haciéndole una reverencia.

\- Bienvenida a Invernalia, Majestad - dijó Sansa con la mandíbula en tensión.

\- Muchas gracias. En esta oscura hora contad con vuestro apoyo es de vital importancia - dijo ceremonialmente - Además, tenía muchas ganas de conoceros, he oido mucho de vos - dijo Dany, intentando sonar algo más familiar. 

\- Que curioso, yo también acerca de vos - dijo con un tono irónico que a Dany no se le escapó.

"Insolente" pensó. Miró a Jon para buscar su apoyo pero el estaba mirando de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Donde están? - preguntó Jon.

\- He hecho llamarlos - la chica miró por detrás de Dany, su mirada cambió a una mucho más cálida - Lord Tyrion...

\- Vuestro hermano no os ha hecho justicia, estaís realmente hermosa - dijo Tyrion acercándose y besando su mano.

\- Es agradable volver a veros. 

La Araña saludó friamente desde la distancia al también frío saludo de Sansa.

Jon cruzó por delante de su hermana y Tyrion con su mirada fija en un punto. Dany vió una chica joven que traía a un chico en una silla de madera con ruedas. La chica paró al ver a Jon y puso su mano en el hombro del chico al que llevaba. Había mucha emoción en su mirada, no así en la del chico.

"Arya y Bran" pensó Dany.

Dany vió como a Jon le temblaba el cuerpo.

La chica soltó la silla y corriendo se dirigió a Jon, quién comenzó a correr en su busca. Sus cuerpos se encontraron con violencia haciendo que Jon diera vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Al fin quedaron de pie abrazados. Dany podía ver el temblor de la espalda de Jon y las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la chica.

Sin mediar palabra y agarrando la mano de la chica se fue hacia el chico en la silla de ruedas. Se puso de cuclillas y lo abrazó. El chico, aunque frio, le devolvió el abrazo. Jon se separó y pidió a sus hermanas que se unieran a él. Los 4 Stark se fundieron en un abrazo eterno. Dany miró a su alrededor, los trabajadores y demás personas del lugar lloraban viendo aquella escena. Ella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no era la única, Tyrion tenía el mismo problema que ella.

Aquel abrazo representaba todo aquello que ella no había tenido en su vida. Una familia. Un lugar al que volver. Quizás aquel era el significado de sus lágrimas, o también el efecto de ver por primera vez llorar a Jon. 

El abrazo terminó y Jon besó una a una las frentes de sus hermanos. Arya se abrazó a el como si no quisiera que se le escapara. 

Las lágrimas de Jon mezcladas con su sonrisa de felicidad, dibujaban un cuadro de ternura difícil de superar. Tomándola de sorpresa Jon le indicó que se acercara. 

A esas alturas Dany solo podía secar la lágrima que caía de su rostro. Se acercó a ellos. 

\- Soy Arya - dijo la más joven sin esperar a ser presentada.

\- Encantada de conocerte Arya. 

\- ¿Y los dragones? - preguntó Arya - pensé que la madre de dragones vendría con sus criaturas.

\- En Puerto Blanco crearon algo de confusión - dijo Jon - Vendran, podrás verlos - dijo sonriendo.

\- Siento lo que le pasó a Viserion - interrumpió Bran.

Hasta Invernalia había llegado la muerte de su dragón.

\- Gracias. Me queda el consuelo de que se sacrificó por un bien mayor - respondió Dany.

\- No me refería a su muerte, sino a lo que el Rey de la Noche hizo con su cadaver.

Jon y Dany se miraron.

\- Bran, ¿a que te refieres? - preguntó Jon.

\- Vuestro dragón ahora forma parte de su ejercito. ¿Como sino pensaís que pudo derribar Guardiaoriente? - dijo Bran.

Debió haber pensado que aquella era una posibilidad. Habían dejado su cuerpo allí, en medio de aquel ejercito. Dany sintió que no podía respirar.

\- Os presento a mi hermano, Bran, también conocido como el Cuervo de tres ojos - dijo Arya.

La cara de Dany era pura perplejidad, y Sansa debió notarlo.

\- Como os dije antes, bienvenida a Invernalia - dijo ironicamente la pelirroja - Supongo que necesitareis descansar. Os hemos preparado la habitación de invitados.

\- No hará falta - dijo Jon - Daenerys se quedara en mis aposentos - los chicas clavaron su mirada en Jon - Y yo... me quedaré en mis antiguos aposentos.

\- Ya se los cedisteís a Ser Davos - se quejó Sansa.

\- Los compartiremos - dijo Jon - Necesito convocar una asamblea con todos los señores.

\- Ya esta convocada para mañana - dijo Sansa, que parecía controlar Invernalia. 

\- Gracias - dijo Jon algo desconfiado - Bien, tengo muchas ganas de estar con vosotros, pero ha sido un viaje largo, necesitamos descansar. ¿Nos vemos en la cena? 

\- Yo necesito hablar contigo... - dijo Bran - ... en privado.

\- Luego hablamos, necesito...

\- ¡Jon! - se oyó una voz en una de las escaleras, de ellas bajaba torpemente un hombre joven y grueso.

\- ¡Sam! - el rostro de Jon se iluminó.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - preguntó Jon.

\- Después de encontrar la ubicación del vidriagón decidí que sería de más utilidad a aquí que rodeado de viejos insensibles. 

\- ¿Antigua no era lo que esperabas?

\- No... Te he echado tanto de menos.

\- Y yo, amigo - dijo Jon volviendo a abrazarlo - Quiero presentarte a alguien - miró a Dany - Majestad, este es mi mejor amigo, Samwell Tarly.

"¿Tarly?", no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella. 

Sam le miró. 

\- Sam, ella es...

\- Daenerys Targaryen - terminó Sam - Nunca podremos agradecerle lo suficiente lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Nos ha dado una esperanza.

\- ¿Acaso no sabeís que fuí yo...?

\- ¿Quién ordenó la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano? ¿Que es eso comparado con la posibilidad de salvar un Reino entero? Además, mi padre... no era un buen hombre. Y mi hermano... podría haber tomado otra decisión.

Dany no pensaba que pudiera conocer en su vida a otra persona más bondadosa que Jon, y ahi estaba este hombre, dándole una lección difícil de olvidar.

\- Si me lo permite, Majestad, necesito hablar con mi amigo un asunto en privado - dijo Sam.

\- Bran también quería hablar conmigo - dijo Jon mirando a su hermano.

\- Preferiría hablar con Jon antes... ¿os importa Bran? - preguntó Sam.

\- Siempre y cuando luego hablemos los tres - dijo Bran.

\- Será así - dijo Sam.

\- Sam, estoy cansado... - dijo Jon.

\- Es importante Jon.

Dany tuvo un presentimiento nefasto sobre aquello.

\- Yo me encargaré de dirigir a su Majestad a sus aposentos - dijo Sansa.

Jon cedió y sus caminos se separaron, no sin antes mirarse de manera complice. Jon se marchó con Sam, y Dany con Sansa. El descanso le vendría bien. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, especialmente en Viserion. Además se sentía muy cansada y débil. De hecho llevaba varios días arrastrando esa fragilidad. Tenía que aclimatarse cuanto antes al Norte si quería liderar a su pueblo en la Gran guerra.


	7. Chapter 7

##### SAM

Tardaron un rato hasta poder llegar al despacho privado. Todos querían saludar a su señor, todos se alegraban de volver a verlo bajo el techo de Invernalia. Sam llevaba poco tiempo entre estos muros, y ya sentía que era parte del lugar, y todo gracias a que venía avalado por su amistad con él.

Jon cerró la puerta trás de él. Ambos amigos se miraron. Algo había cambiado. Ya no eran dos jóvenes inexpertos, eran dos hombres golpeados por las experiencias vividas.

\- Lo siento Jon, siento no haber estado allí cuando... - no quería ni nombrarlo.

\- Yo dí gracias de que no estuvieras allí - le dijo Jon - ¿Quién sabe la imbecibilidad que hubieras hecho?

Sam sonrió. Su amigo tenía razón.

\- ¿Te han quedado cicatrices?

\- Alguna... - dijo Jon triste - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? - era obvio que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

\- Es algo que necesitas saber, Jon.

\- Yo también tengo algo que contarte - dijo Jon con una luz en la mirada que desconcertó a Sam - Pero comienza tu...

\- El problema es que no se como comenzar... 

\- ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?

Sam asintió, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. 

\- Bien... - a Jon se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro - Pero tienes que prometerme que no saldrá de aquí. 

\- Te lo prometo - fuera lo que fuera quedaría sin valor cuando el le dijera lo que tenía guardado para él.

\- Me he enamorado, Sam.

Sam analizó su rostro, sus palabras... Ese no era el Jon que el conocía. ¿Jon hablando de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué maldita locura era aquella?

\- Vaya... ¿Has tenido tiempo de enamorarte? - preguntó Sam algo desconcertado - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- ¿No es obvio?

Sam no sabía por donde iba Jon... ¿obvio? Eso quería decir que el conocía a esa mujer. Pero por mucho que pensaba no encontraba una mu... "No puede ser". 

\- ¿La Reina Daenerys? - preguntó con miedo.

\- Se que no es el momento, y que me traerá problemas con los Señores. He intentado evitarlo, pero no he podido - paró un momento - Si salimos de esto, nos casaremos.

Sam sintió que el suelo desaparecía de debajo de sus pies. 

\- Si, es guapa. Desde luego. Es la clase de mujer que podria llegar a cegar a un hombre. Es normal que te fijaras en ella - intuitivamente intentaba quitarle la estúpida idea de que estaba enamorado de... ¿su tía?... peor aún, de su rival en la sucesión por el Trono.

\- Se que pedirte que entiendas esto es injusto, pero no es la mujer que otros pintan. Podría haber machacado a Cersei, y ahora mismo estaría sentada en el Trono. En cambio está aquí. Y te puedo asegurar que ha sacrificado más de lo que hemos hecho ninguno. Y si, es guapa - dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa - pero esa no es la razón por la que me he enamorado, Sam. Uno podría decir que su vida empieza el día que uno nace, o que resucita - dijo a modo de broma - pero nunca me he sentido igual de vivo que teniéndola entre mis brazos.

\- Vaya... creía que no eras un poeta, o eso decías cuando...

Sam vió una mirada de culpabilidad en Jon. 

\- Ella siempre me decía: "No sabes nada, Jon Snow". Y tenía razón, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar de verdad.

Sam sintió una profunda pena por Jon. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que se le venía encima. Sam conocía bien a su amigo y el código que lo acompañaba. ¿Como iba a afrontar todo aquello?

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Jon - ¿Qué era lo que tenías que contarme?

Que los dioses le castigaran si él era el responsable de quebrar la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

\- Tormund, el "Matagigantes", sobrevivió al ataque en Guardiaoriente - dijo despues de tomar una instintiva decisión.

Jon suspiró aliviado.

\- Una buena noticia al fin. 

\- Mandaron un cuervo desde Último Hogar. Le acompañan Beric Dondarrion y un joven al que llama Gendry. 

\- ¿Por qué no han bajado por el Camino Real? - preguntó Jon.

\- Están arrastrando a todos los habitantes hacia Invernalia.

Jon se sentó en su asiento y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa. 

\- ¿Sabías que mi hermana había convocado una asamblea para mañana?

\- Si - dijo Sam.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Todavía necesito tiempo para palpar el ambiente antes de explicarles mis planes. Meñique está haciendo bien su trabajo - dijo agachando su cabeza sostenida en sus brazos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Lord Petyr Baelish? Está muerto.

Jon levantó su cabeza, mirándolo incrédulo.

\- Tu hermana Sansa lo condenó, y tu hermana Arya lo ejecutó degollándolo en el gran salón, delante de los demás señores. O eso es lo que se cuenta por aquí.

Jon quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

\- Supongo que ya no son más mis hermanitas ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa triste - Y a Bran, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado? Dice que ve cosas...

\- Las ve. El pasado y el presente. 

\- Dragones, Caminantes Blancos, resucitados, verdevidentes... Nadie nos preparó para esto. 

\- Y sin embargo aquí estamos - dijo Sam - El futuro de Poniente está en vuestras manos.

\- Querrás decir en las nuestras...

Sam quería gritarle que era el legítimo Rey de los Siete Reinos, que era el futuro verdadero del Reino y de todos ellos. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Si era una buena o mala idea, ya se vería.

\- Debo marcharme - dijo Sam - Gilly y el pequeño Sam me esperan.

A Jon se le dibujó una sonrisa genuina en los labios. 

\- Tengo ganas de ver al cabezón. 

\- Ya no es tan cabezón, el resto del cuerpo también le está creciendo.

Y volvieron a reir, como hacía tiempo, cuando eran dos jóvenes sin responsabilidades.

Sam iba a salir, pero la curiosidad le pudo.

\- ¿Tu y la Reina, habeís...? ya sabes...

\- Si - dijo escuetamente - ¿esperas detalles?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, ya no soy así. Nunca te haría dejar de ser un caballero.

\- Has madurado, Tarly - le dijo bromeando Jon.

La tragedia se había consumido. Como iba a manejar aquello, aún, ni él lo sabía.

##### SANSA

\- Esta es vuestra habitación... Majestad.

Le costaba pronunciar cada letra de la palabra "Majestad". Ella no era su Reina, y nunca lo sería. 

\- Gracias - dijo la Targaryen.

Junto a ella, como su sombra, una hermosa chica de rasgos exóticos. "Una esclava", pensó Sansa. 

\- Espero que sepa entender que en el Norte las comodidades son un lujo que no podemos permitirnos - dijo Sansa, al tanto de la opulencia que existía en las ciudades en la otra orilla del mar.

\- No deberiaís preocuparos de eso conmigo. He vivido como nómada, he vagado por el desierto y por las calles. Estoy acostumbrada al lujo desmedido, pero también a su extremo contrario. Las paredes de esta fortaleza son anchas - dijo paseando por la habitación - suficientes para mantener el calor. ¿No es eso un lujo en estos momentos? - dijo con una sonrisa claramente impostada. 

A Sansa le generaba rabia el egocentrismo de la Targaryen. Una mujer altiva, que se pensaba en poder de una posición superior, que creía que había vivido más que nadie. Si se pensaba que estaba delante de una niña a la que podía amedrentar con estúpidas batallitas, había topado con la persona equivocada.

\- Disfrute entonces de esta cálida habitación - dijo Sansa marchándose.

\- ¿Me permite un momento de su tiempo? - pregunto la Targaryen para luego decirle algo en una lengua que Sansa desconocía a su esclava. 

La esclava asintió y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta trás de sí. Sansa mentiría si dijera que no sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

La Targaryen entrelazo sus manos a la altura del vientre y la miró por un momento. Sansa mantuvo su mirada todo lo que pudo.

\- Os entiendo. Creedme, lo hago. Una Reina extranjera, la hija del rey loco, la hermana de un violador, aquí, en vuestro hogar, trayendo a vuestras tierras a un ejercito de saqueadores, doblegando la voluntad de vuestro hermano, despojándolo del título que representa un pueblo libre de la tiranía de los reyes del Sur. ¿Voy bien? - preguntó la Targaryen.

\- Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor.

\- ¿Y si os dijera que lo único a lo que he venido es a salvaros?

"Ególatra", pensó.

\- ¿Salvarnos? ¿A cambio de abrirle las puertas de nuestro hogar y nuestro Reino? ¿De volver a estar bajo el yugo del sur? 

\- Yo pensaba igual que vos - dijo la Targaryen - Gran parte de mi vida ha consistido en luchar por volver a mi hogar y restaurar el gobierno de mi familia. Así que puedo entender como os sentís en este instante, porque fue lo mismo que sentí cuando vuestro hermano se presentó en Rocadragón hablando de muertos y Caminantes Blancos. ¿Sabeís que me hizo cambiar? Ver a esas criaturas con mis propios ojos. Vuestro hermano tenía razón y yo lo único que hice fue perder el tiempo intentando conquistar un Trono que no existirá si no dejamos al lado nuestras diferencias y luchamos juntos. 

\- Si lo importante para vos es acabar con la amenaza, ¿por qué mi hermano ha tenido que doblar su rodilla?

\- Es a vuestro hermano a quién corresponde contestar a esa pregunta.

Sansa se armó de valor. Y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Os lo estoy preguntando a vos. ¿Qué clase de relación teneís con mi hermano? 

A la Targaryen le cambió el rostro, su piel palideció. Sansa pensó que había dado con la cuestión.

\- ¿No me contestaís? - preguntó insistentemente Sansa.

\- Perdonad, no me encuentro muy bien. Quizás sea el viaje.

"No va a salirse con la suya", pensó Sansa.

\- Me marcharé cuando respondaís a mi pregunta.

La Targaryen cerró sus ojos y de pronto su cuerpo se tambaleo. Sansa no sabía que pensar. Si estaba fingiendo era algo que ella no podía cerciorar. Sansa la agarró de su brazo sosteniéndola. La Targaryen se agarró de ella con su otra mano. Parecía que realmente estaba indispuesta.

\- Esperaos - dijo Sansa mientrás intentó acercar un silla y la ayudo a sentarse - ¿Quereís que llame al Maestre? 

\- No hace falta - dijo la Targaryen moviendo sus ojos intentando recuperarse - Debe ser la fatiga del viaje. 

\- En ese caso, dejaré que descanseís - dijo Sansa. 

\- Gracias. 

\- Si necesitaís algo, hacednoslo saber. 

Sansa se despidió y se marchó. Al salir por la puerta encontró a la joven esclava. 

\- Vuestra Reina no se encuentra bien. 

\- Gracias - dijo preocupada la joven entrando en la habitación.

\- ¿Entendeís mi idioma? - preguntó Sansa.

\- Si, mi señora.

\- Me lo figuraba - dijo marchándose.

Tenía un conocimiento amplio de mujeres como Daenerys Targaryen. Su tiempo en Desembarco le había mostrado el vacio que ocupaba la pompa de ostentosidad que intentaba mostrarle. Podía montar a sus dragones, cabalgar a la cabeza de su ejercito o hablar los idiomas que quisiera. Aquel teatro no iba a funcionar con ella. Iba a proteger su hogar hasta su último aliento.

##### JON

Había crecido y vivido en Invernalia, practicamente, toda su vida. Cuando ganaron la batalla contra los Bolton volvió a su hogar con el sabor de la victoria. Pero ahora volvía con total incertidumbre. Después de mucho tiempo, volvían a estar bajo el mismo techo, pero no podía asegurar por cuanto. 

Jon decidió dar un paseo por el patio para aclarar su mente. Sobre todo, para planificar el siguiente paso, que, forzosamente, pasaba por unir al Norte trás Daenerys. Sino estaban unidos, no habría siguiente paso, solo el más oscuro de los futuros. 

La noche había caido y fuera aún seguían montando los campamentos. Jon escuchó el ruido de dos espadas golpeando. Fue trás el sonido para terminar parado y boquiabierto ante la escena. Arya y Brienne de Thart entrenaban juntas. Los movimientos de ambas eran mejores que los de la mayoría de los hombres que había visto con una espada en la mano. Brienne tenía una personalidad muy fuerte en la lucha, era decidida y fuerte, pero Arya era infinitamente más rápida y escurridiza. Jon vió a Aguja en su mano y se sintió orgulloso de ver el fruto que había dado. El entrenamiento terminó en tablas. 

\- Aguja se te ha quedado un poco pequeña ¿no? - dijo Jon bromeando.

\- Ciertamente no es tan grande como esa - dijo Arya dandose la vuelta y señalando a Garra.

\- ¿Quieres probarla? - Jon la desenfundó y Arya la tomó enfundando Aguja.

Arya miraba a Garra enamorada. Jon se preguntaba si alguna vez miraría a algún chico así.

\- Es Acero Valyrio, ¿verdad? - preguntó Brienne acercándose a ella.

\- Si, la vuestra también lo es, ¿cierto? - preguntó Jon. 

La gran mujer agachó su mirada hacia la espada.

\- Si. Fue forjada a partir de Hielo, la espada de vuestro padre.

Jon y Arya se miraron. Jon tomó la espada. Tenía en su mano una parte de la espada que siempre soñó empuñar. La miró emocionado.

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó Jon.

\- Tywin Lannister mandó forjar dos espadas gemelas. Una para Jaime Lannister y otra para su nieto el Rey Joffrey.

\- No puedo creer que ese bastardo incestuoso haya empuñado una parte de Hielo - dijo con asco Arya.

Jon notó a Brienne incomoda con ese comentario.

\- Sea como sea ya no está para llevarla. ¿Es esta la de Joffrey? - preguntó Jon.

\- No, esta es la de Jaime Lannister. Me la regaló para que encontrara a Sansa y la trajera de vuelta a casa. Dijo que debía ser esta espada, forjada de la espada de Lord Eddard Stark, la que protegiera a sus hijas.

Aquello sorprendio a Jon. No sonaba al hombre que él conocía. 

\- Podreís contarle vos misma vuestra gesta. Está afuera en el campamento.

Jon notó como aquello era una noticia agradable para ella. 

\- Todas las buenas espadas necesitan un nombre - dijo Arya mirando a Jon, recordándole el día que le regaló Aguja - ¿Le habeís puesto uno? 

\- Guardajuramentos, pues juré a vuestra madre traeros de vuelta con vida a vos y a vuestra hermana. 

Jon devolvió a Brienne su espada.

\- Sois valiente y noble. Dos cualidadea sobresalientes de mi fallecido padre. El estaría orgulloso de que la portaraís y de que lucharaís junto al ejercito de los vivos con ella, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jon a Arya, quién asintió sinceramente.

Brienne se pusó sobre una rodilla colocando la espada en el suelo y dejando a Jon y Arya descolocados. Ambos hermanos se miraron con la complicidad que siempre les había caracterizado, sin entender muy bien lo que aquella mujer estaba haciendo.

\- Esta espada y quién la empuña os servirá lealmente en esta y todas las guerras que estén por venir. Este es mi nuevo juramento. Lo juro por los Antiguos dioses y los nuevos. 

La honorabilidad de Brienne emocionó a Jon, devolviéndole el solemne gesto. Agarró su mano y la mujer con ojos emocionados lo miró.

\- No os puedo prometer una victoria, tierras o títulos. Bien sabeís que ya no me pertenecen. Pero os juró que siempre estaré junto a aquellos que con un corazón noble y bondadoso luchan por la vida. Os lo juro por los dioses Antiguos y los nuevos. 

Brienne se levantó y recogió su espada. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y se marchó visiblemente emocionada.

\- Esta daga también es de acero valyrio - dijo Arya acariciando el pomo de la daga - No voy a ponerme de rodillas ante ti, pero antes de que me trates como si siguiera siendo una niña pequeña, te lo diré: no pienso quedarme aquí mientrás estas ahí fuera jugándote la vida. Voy a luchar a tu lado. ¿Lo entiendes? - dijo Arya con la determinación quién siempre la había caracterizado.

\- Si eres una adulta para degollar a una persona, también lo eres para luchar en una guerra - Arya lo miró extrañada - Meñique...

Jon quería que Arya supiera que el conocía ese oscuro episodio.

\- Meñique estaba detrás de toda la desgracia de esta familia. Los Stark lo condemos, y como Padre nos enseñó "quién dicta la sentencia, debe blandir la espada" o en este caso la daga - Arya desenfundó la daga artísticamente con un manejo preciso y se la pasó a Jon - Era del propio Meñique, y es la misma que utilizaron para intentar matar a Bran cuando estaba convaleciente, sin embago le dijo a mi madre que era de Tyrion Lannister. Esa sabandija fue quién empezó todo. Padre no quería ser la Mano de Robert, pero lo hizo por una maldita carta qué el mismo mandó escribir a mi tia Lysa a la que más tarde asesinó, acusando a los Lannister de la muerte de Jon Arryn, siendo él quién conspiró para asesinarlo. Y una vez en Desembarco conspiró para asesinar a Padre. ¿Tienes algo en contra de que lo degollara? 

Jon apretó su mandíbula. Meñique no le había gustado nunca. "Debí haberlo matado en las criptas", pensó.

\- ¿Cómo habeís podido descubrir todo esto?

\- Bran lo vió. El estúpido de Meñique no pudo negarlo, terminó pidiendo clemencia.

\- ¿Bran puede verlo todo? - preguntó incrédulo Jon, que aún se resistía a creer en ello.

\- Todo.

Si podía ver todo, lo sabía todo. Si lo sabía todo, también tenía la respuesta a cualquier pregunta.

\- Entonces Bran es la persona más poderosa en el mundo - pensó en voz alta Jon.

\- Algo así. Aunque antes de que te decepciones, Bran ya no es Bran. Es el Cuervo de tres ojos. 

\- Solo era un niño aventurero - dijo Jon con una inmesa tristeza. 

\- Todos hemos cambiado. Tu has cambiado. Sansa ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. 

\- Hemos perdido tanto tiempo... Y no disponemos de mucho para recuperarlo - dijo Jon. 

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer, y ¿tu? - dijo Arya con una sonrisa.

"Abrazar a la mujer que amo". Pero que diantres, era Arya... su pequeña Arya. Y tenía tanto que contarle...

Así fue como Jon y Arya terminarón allí sentados bajo la fría noche confensando el largo viaje que habían hecho separados, compartiendo sus más oscuros secretos.

##### DAENERYS

Se despertó para comprobar que la noche ya había caido sobre Invernalia. Missandei la había ayudado a desvestirse y a tenderse en la cama. El sueño había sido reparador. El cansancio acumulado había terminado de colapsarla, pero ahora se encontraba mucho mejor. 

Se preguntaba donde estaría Jon. Dany le prohibió a Missandei inoportunarlo con su estado. Ella, Missandei, tampoco la acompañaba. Le había instado a pasar la noche con Gusano Gris, pues no sabía, en que momento, una decisión suya podría volver a separarlos. Así que allí se encontraba ella, sola, en una habitación extraña, en un mundo diferente, en un lugar hostil. 

Caminó por la habitación, alertándose por cada ruido que procedía del pasillo, imaginando que era Jon. No quería pasar la noche sola. Necesitaba sus brazos, su boca, sus ojos. Se preguntaba donde estaría, que era aquello que él prefería por delante de estar con ella en aquel mismo instante. Odiaba sentir esa inseguridad. Le hacía sentirse una niña.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, luego en el cabecero, despues se tumbó y...

Sintió una presión en su espalda, y unos brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás. Se había quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche. Su olor llegó hasta ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos y los pegó a un más a su cuerpo. Sintió su respiración contra su cuello, agitada. 

\- Pensé que no vendrías.

No hubo respuesta. Los brazos de Jon la apretaron aún más. Dany supo que algo andaba mal, y zafándose del abrazo, se dió la vuelta. Jon tenía tristeza en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jon se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y Dany lo siguió. Parecía absorto. Tardó un rato en hablar. 

\- He fallado a mi familia. 

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Mis hermanos me necesitaban, y yo no estuve para cuidar de ellos - dijo con la mirada perdida. 

\- Jon, escuchame... eso que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. 

\- Vengo de hablar con Arya. Me ha contado que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Resulta que ahora mi hermana es una asesina.

\- ¿Una niña, una asesina? - preguntó incrédula Dany.

\- ¿Escuchasté lo de los Frey? - Dany asintió - Fue ella.

¿Qué podía decir Dany? Ella había quemado vivo a todo un khalaasar. Aún así sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquello.

\- Y Bran, ahora es una especie de oráculo con poderes mágicos. Y todo porque tuvieron que huir de su hogar, él y el pequeño Rickon, al que tuve que ver morir delante de mis ojos, asesinado por ese monstruo. El mismo que violó a mi hermana Sansa la noche de su boda. ¿Donde estaba yo cuando me necesitaban?

\- ¿Sansa fue violada la noche de su boda? - preguntó Dany impactada. 

Quizás Dany había sido muy rápida al juzgar a Sansa. Al final tenían mucho más en común de lo que creía.

\- Yo también conocí a una niña a la que violaron en su noche de bodas y algunas más. Pero su hermano a diferencia de ti, no solo no se lamentó, sino que fue quién la vendió a un hombre cuyas costumbres contemplaban eso como una distracción. Ese hermano le dijo a esa niña que, si así lo requería, dejaría que todos los jinetes de ese khal la violaran uno a uno, con tal de conseguir el Trono de Hierro. Ese hermano, era mi hermano Viserys, y esa niña... 

\- ... eras tu - dijo Jon contemplandola con un dolor inmenso y con una ternura infinita. 

\- No te cuento esto para que tengas pena por mi. Yo también cambié. Todos lo hemos hecho. Te lo cuento para que entiendas a cuanta distancia estas de ser un fracaso como hermano. Ojala mi hermano hubiera sido una decima parte de hombre de lo que tu eres. 

Jon miró hacia abajo y agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla para terminar besándola.

\- Gracias. 

\- Estabas donde tenías que estar. 

Jon no dijo nada más. Le dió un beso en la frente. Se le veía agotado. Se recostó en la cama. Dany se recostó y lo abrazó por la espalda, juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho. Sabía que era egoista, pero saber que él la necesitaba le hizo sentirse completa. Ya no estaba en un lugar extraño, estaba en sus brazos. 

Al volver a abrir los ojos sintió frío. Estaba sola en la habitación. Al poco Missandei entró a ayudarla, aún preocupada por su salud. La animó a ver al Maestre, pero Dany rechazó la idea. 

En el patio de la fortaleza la actividad era frenética. Un corrillo de mujeres trabajaban la piel, los hombres transportaban viveres, y los niños y niñas entrenaban con puñales y flechas de vidriagón. Con uno de esos grupos se encontraba Jon, acompañado de Arya. A Dany le costaba imaginarse que aquella chica pudiera ser una asesina. 

Acompañada de Tyrion y Missandei, Dany se acercó con postura regia, guardando las formas. 

\- Buenos días Lord Snow - dijo Dany.

\- Majestad... - dijo Jon intentando parecer frío sin mucho éxito.

\- Lady Stark - dijo Tyrion saludando a Arya. 

\- ¿Quiere probar Lord Tyrion? - preguntó Arya cediéndole una arco.

\- Me veo obligado a rechazar vuestra oferta por el bien del resto. 

\- Y vos, Majestad, ¿probaís? 

Dany miró a Jon pidiéndole que la salvara de aquello.

\- La Reina tiene dos armas mucho más potentes que el vidriagón... y solo las puede utilizar ella - dijo Jon.

\- Una lástima que solo pueda montar a una de esas armas. Deberiaís buscar jinete para vuestro dragón restante - apuntó ingeniosamente Arya - Me ofrezco voluntaria.

La naturalidad de Arya era aire fresco. No le extrañaba que Jon tuviera un vínculo tan especial con ella.

\- Si Rhaegal necesita un jinete, estareís entre los candidatos - dijo bromeando Dany.

Pero lo cierto es que desde la muerte de Viserion, Dany estaba rumiando la idea de que Rhaegal llevara un jinete que pudiera dirigirlo en batalla. "Solo" necesitaba sangre de dragón. 

\- Majestad, necesito tratar un tema en privado - dijo Jon.

Ambos se separaron del resto y caminaron juntos hasta detrás de los establos. Cuando estaban fuera de la vista de todos Jon agarró dulcemente su mano y la besó.

\- Siento lo de anoche. 

\- ¿Dejarás algún día de pedir perdón? - preguntó Dany - No hay nada que perdonar. Me gustó que te expresaras así conmigo. 

\- Nunca había hablado así con nadie, pero contigo todo es diferente.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Jon se sacudió la sonrisa mientrás reía.

\- En realidad te he traido porque quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para mi. 

La llevó de la mano hasta el último de los establos. Estaba oscuro, y cerrado con un gran candado. Jon sacó una llave y arrancó el candado. Dany miraba en el interior de la gran jaula intentando saber que había allí. 

\- No te asustes ¿vale? - le pidió Jon asustándola aún más.

Jon abrió la jaula. 

\- Vamos chico, ven.

Dany vió una enorme figura moverse al fondo. El animal fue acercándose. Tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y al llegar a la luz Dany se dió cuenta: "El lobo blanco". 

Dany dió instintivamente un paso hacia atrás mientrás Jon acariciaba al lobo. Le llegaba al pecho.

\- Este es Fantasma, un fiel amigo. 

Dany no pensaba mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

\- Ven, acércate.

\- Ya lo estoy viendo desde aquí.

\- ¿Te da miedo? - dijo Jon riéndose. 

"¿Miedo?". Dany se acercó poco a poco, el animal empezó a olerla y Dany sintió un calor en la nuca. 

\- No va a hacerte nada. Es muy noble. Acarícialo.

Dany acercó su mano temblona a su lomo blanco. El animal se dejaba acariciar y eso la relajó. Poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. 

\- Hola Fantasma. 

Fantasma empezó a acariciar su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué es tan grande?

\- Es un lobo huargo. El símbolo de la casa Stark.

\- ¿Los Starks teneís normalmente lobos huargos? - preguntó Dany mientrás sus caricias al animal tomaban confianza.

\- No. No es como los dragones y los Targaryen. Esto fue más producto de la casualidad. Nos encontramos a su madre muerta en un camino. Al principio vimos a 5 cachorros. Una para cada hijo Stark. Y al irnos apareció Fantasma, y desde entonces somos amigos - dijo agachándose y jugueteando con él.

\- A mi no me suena a casualidad.

Fantasma no paraba de restregar su cuerpo contra el de Dany. 

\- Ya esta Fantasma... No sigas atosigando a la chica guapa o me dejarás en mal lugar.

Dany sonrió.

Se dirigían de nuevo hacia el resto, cuando una voz los interrumpio.

\- ¡Jon! 

Se dieron la vuelta. Una chica joven de aspecto despistado y con un niño pequeño en brazos, sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

\- Gilly... - Dany observó la alegría de Jon - Pequeño Sam - dijo cuando se acercó y acarició al niño - Me alegra volver a veros. 

\- A nosotros también... Invernalia es muy bonito.

"¿Bonito?". ¿De donde venía esta pobre mujer?

\- Majestad os presento a Gilly. Ella es de más allá del Muro.

\- Pero no soy la salvaje de Jon, sino la otra, la de Sam - dijo la mujer con total naturalidad.

Dany miró a Jon inquisitivamente. 

\- ¿Hay una salvaje de Jon? - preguntó Dany sin dejar de mirar a Jon.

\- Gilly vivió con nosotros en el Castillo Negro - dijo Jon cambiando de tema.

\- Creía que las mujeres no podían vivir con la guardia - dijo Dany

\- Gilly fue un caso especial.

\- Mi padre quería darle mi niño al Caminante Blanco, y no lo podía permitir.

Dany estaba confusa.

\- Su padre tenía un trato con el Rey de la noche - explicó Jon - Los hijos que tenía se los daba como dádiva. Una especie de ofrenda. 

\- ¿Los hijos que tenía? - preguntó Dany.

\- El padre de Gilly es también el del pequeño Sam - explicó Jon.

Dany sintió nauseas al escuchar aquello. El mundo podía ser horrible en ocasiones.

\- En realidad para él su padre es Sam. ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres que el tio Jon te tome en brazos? 

Jon extendió sus brazos y tomó al pequeño. Empezó a jugar con el niño provocando la risa de este. 

\- Debería tener un hijo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Gilly a Dany - Solo nos falta encontrarle una buena esposa - dijo riendo.

Pero Dany no podía reir, porque no podía estar más de acuerdo con Gilly. Jon había nacido para ser padre. Verlo con aquel pequeño en brazos se lo dejó claro. Ella nunca podría darle uno.


	8. Chapter 8

##### SAM

\- Seguramente ya conocerás el resultado de mi conversación con Jon.

Bran miraba fijamente el fuego desde su silla. Sam había acudido a su habitación para encontrar una solución. 

\- Era fácil imaginarse por donde discurriría - dijo Bran.

\- Sabiaís que Jon se había enamorado de Daenerys, y no me dijísteis nada - dijo molesto Sam.

\- La información es una llave que abre muchas puertas y no todas deben cruzarse.

Sam se acercó a Bran y se sentó en la cama cerca de el muchacho.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué deberiamos contarle a Jon que toda su vida ha sido una mentira? - dijo Sam en tono suplicativo.

Bran dirigió su mirada a Sam.

\- Porque tiene todo el derecho a cruzar esa puerta. Mi padre le prometió una respuesta, y yo se la daré. 

Sam no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, había mucho en juego.

\- Pues esperemos a que todo pase para contárselo. Daenerys y Jon han creado una alianza que es nuestra única esperanza. Ella tiene aún 2 dragones y un gran ejercito. Si todo sale a luz, ¿como responderá ella al saber que ya no es la legítima heredera al Trono?

\- No lo sabemos.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo? - preguntó insistente Sam.

\- Cuando me convertí en el Cuervo de 3 ojos, todo era confuso. Miles de imágenes, frases, momentos, historias... Nada tenía sentido. Pero estoy comenzando a juntar las piezas, a ver el paisaje completo. Aegon y Daenerys son la clave de todo. 

\- Vais a hacerle daño - dijo Sam lanzando su último ataque.

Bran volvió su mirada al fuego.

\- Cuando era pequeño, creía que Jon era tan hermano mio como Robb o Rickon. Pero me extrañaba que nunca comiera a la mesa con nosotros. A veces comía con los sirvientes, otras veces antes o después de nosotros, incluso lo ví comer en las cabellerizas. Un día le pregunté a Sansa por qué nuestro hermano no comía con nosotros, y me respondió: "Porque es un bastardo". Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Así que fui a preguntarle a él mismo. Le dije "Jon, ¿que es un bastardo?", y con ojos de dolor, me dijo "Una deshonra". Siempre ha creido que es una deshonra para nuestra familia. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

\- Vuestro padre guardó el secreto por una razón.

\- Para impedir que Robert lo matara - dijo Bran volviendo de nuevo su vista a Sam - Pero Robert ya no está aquí. 

\- Lo siento, Bran. No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

\- Normal, solo teneís dos ojos.

No había solución. Bran iba a contarle a Jon la verdad y lo único que él podía hacer era estar ahí para minimizar el impacto.

\- Lord Stark, cuando lo deseé. 

Lady Brienne esperaba a Bran en la entrada de la habitación.

\- Perdonadme Samwell. He de atender un asunto, a mi vuelta... hablaremos con Jon. 

La mujer se llevó a Bran de la habitación y Sam se echó las manos a la cabeza. Dentro de muy poco, todo se desvanecería.

##### DAENERYS

Los dragones volaban sobre el Bosque de Dioses y ella permanecía parada, con su largo y trenzado cabello, admirando al Arciano. Estaba de espaldas a Jon, y aún así podía sentir su respiración.

Jon se acercó por detrás a Dany, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella miró hacia abajo, y en su mano traía una rosa azul.

\- Toma. Para que la incluyas en tu ramo - dijo Jon. 

Dany la tomó. Jon había retirado todas las espinas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Drogo era dulce a momentos, sobre todo cuando estaban a solas, pero no era ni mucho menos detallista. Daario si lo era, pero de una forma fría y siempre para impresionarla. Pero Jon era especial. Ella había visto su bravura y valentía más allá del Muro. Había algo de furia y violencia dentro de él. Pero a la vez podía ser tierno, dulce, detallista y romántico. Y lo era de manera natural, sin esfuerzo. 

\- No creo en dioses, pero hay algo en este lugar... - respiró profundo absorbiendo el olor de la flor - que me trasmite paz - dijo Dany - Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Es un lugar muy hermoso.

\- ¿Te gustaría que, cuando esto acabe, nos casemos aquí?

Dany se dió la vuelta y puso sus manos en su pecho.

\- Nunca hablas del futuro, ¿lo dices de verdad o por contentarme? - preguntó Dany.

\- No puedo mentir, estoy ante un Arciano.

Dany sonrió ligeramente, se despegó de Jon y caminó hacia el Arciano. 

\- Así que, te pregunte lo que te pregunte, debes decirme la verdad...

\- Asi es.

Dany se giró de nuevo a Jon. Era el momento. Quería saberlo.

\- ¿Quién es la salvaje de la que hablaba esa chica? - preguntó Dany ahora más seria.

\- Ygrette.

Dany tragó saliva y entre sus pensamientos estuvo el de montarse en Drogon y dar caza a la salvaje.

\- Entonces, ¿es verdad que hay una salvaje? - dijo Dany sin mirarlo.

Jon cambió su cara por completo.

\- ¡No! Había - se apresuró a decir - Murió.

Dany respiró entre aliviada y preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de ella?

\- Tu tampoco me has hablado de tu amante en Meeren - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Cómo...? - "¿quién demonios se lo ha dicho?", pensó.

\- Tyrion me lo dijo. 

"¡Maldito Tyrion!", pensó. A su Mano le gustaban más las palabras que el vino.

\- Daario solo mantuvo caliente mi cama. Nunca lo amé - dijo sinceramente.

Jon fruncio el ceño. Quizás debería haberse ahorrado detalles. 

\- ¿Amaste a esa salvaje? - preguntó Dany. Jon asintió y ella sintió un pinchazo en el estómago - ¿Cómo la conociste?

\- Me infiltré en el pueblo libre para llegar hasta Mance Ryder, el Rey más alla del Muro. Allí la conocí - Jon fue lentamente caminando hacia ella - Fue la primera mujer con la que estuve... y la última antes de tí.

Habían sido muchas las noches juntos y los momentos íntimos en su compañía y jamás se habría imaginado que su historial amoroso se redujera a una sola mujer. Fuera quien fuera le había enseñado bien como hacer sentir viva a una mujer. Aquel pensamiento la ahogó en celos. 

\- ¿Soy una estúpida por sentir celos de una mujer muerta? 

\- No... - Jon se colocó justo delante de ella.

Dany agachó su cabeza. No quería preguntárselo, pero no sería capaz de seguir con la duda.

\- ¿La amaste más que a mi? - preguntó y al escucharse supo lo ridícula que sonaba.

\- Y ¿tu? ¿Amaste al Khal más que a mi?

Ella lo entendió rapidamente. Jon llevaba todo este tiempo sintiéndose como ella lo hacía desde solo hacía un rato. 

\- ¿Tan difícil es la pregunta? - dijo Jon con una sonrisa.

\- Yo pregunté primero. 

\- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta - dijo Jon.

\- Y ¿acaso no conoces la mia? - preguntó Dany.

\- Me vas a hacer que lo diga yo primero, ¿verdad? - dijo Jon sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos - Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. Ahora déjame que lo escuche de ti.

Habían hecho el amor, se habian abrazado, besado y tocado de todas las maneras posibles y ella aún no le había verbalizado su amor. Sentía que en el momento que lo expresara, ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no volvería a ser dueña de sí misma ni de su destino.

Dany respiró profundo. Incluso con el frio que los envolvía notó como se encendían sus mejillas. 

\- Las palabras... a veces no son justas, ¿sabes?. Es imposible que te explique con ellas todo lo que esta pasando en mi interior desde que te vi entrar en esa sala en Rocadragón - sintió como irremediablemente sus ojos se humedecían - Eres mi amigo, mi amante y mi hogar. Nunca había encontrado esto en una sola persona. Y no quiero un futuro sino es contigo, porque...- la barbilla le temblaba y la voz se le quebró - te quiero. Y lo que me preocupa es que el tiempo solo hace que este sentimiento crezca. Ya no se donde quedó aquel que, inocentemente, creía que era el límite de lo que podía sentir.

Jon la miró con su carácteristica boca abierta, que tanto la enternecía. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y la besó tiernamente, aferrándose a sus labios. Frente con frente se observaron y miraron el Arciano.

Dany miró a un lado y otro. 

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? - preguntó Jon acariciando con su nariz su mejilla. 

\- Me estoy imaginando como decoraremos el lugar para nuestra boda - dijo Dany con una sonrisa tierna.

Al volver su mirada vio la dulzura en los ojos de Jon. La lógica dictaba que esta guerra destruiría sus vidas, pero en sus ojos siempre encontraba esperanza.

##### SANDOR

Recordaba al Sandor que piso estas tierras antes que él. Un hombre sin próposito, sin un camino. No era más feliz que entonces, pero ahora al menos era consciente de por qué. Y lo más importante, esta vez si creía en lo que estaba haciendo. 

Este camino le había regalado compañeros de viaje algo extraños. Se preguntaba donde mierda estaría el pelirrojo chupapollas. Era un imbécil, pero a Sandor le agradaba reirse de él. Y Beric, se merecía un destino más heroico que quedar atrapado entre los escombros del Muro. Pero sin duda, lo que hacía que Sandor se replantease el sentido de humor del destino, era la presencia de Jaime el puto "Matarreyes". Verlo sin la costra de su hermana era tan extraño como verlo agachado en cualquier esquina intentando pasar desapercibido. Sandor no podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando de la escena.

\- Que tiempos aquellos en los que el oro recubría vuestro cuerpo - dijo en tono de sorna Sandor.

\- ¿Nadie os ha pedido que volvaís a colocaros vuestro casco de Perro? Estabaís mucho más hermoso, creedme - le dijo Jaime, sentado en un tronco al calor de una lumbre en medio del campamento. 

\- De la Guardia Real a la Real Marginación. ¿Cómo lo llevaís? Siempre os gustó acaparar las miradas. 

\- Ser un marginado no viene mal cuando te enfrentas a un ejercito de 100 mil muertos. Lo mismo ni siquiera me ven como una amenaza. 

Jaime, se puso a ahorcajadas sobre el tronco.

\- Lo que me extraña, Perro, es veros aquí. Os hacía quemando aldeas y violando a niñas.

\- No, eso es cosa de mi hermano. Yo decidí dejar vuestras ordenes para dirigir mi vida - dijo Sandor.

\- ¿Creeis que estamos aún a tiempo de ganar una redención? - preguntó Jaime, que esta vez parecía hablar en serio.

\- No. Nada de lo que hagamos puede borrar lo que hicimos. Pero al menos, cuando me enfrente al juicio del dios que se atreva a hacermelo no tendré que decirle que soy un Lannister. 

Jaime se levantó del tronco como un resorte. Su cara palideció. Sandor se giró y vió a un crecido niño Stark, que ahora iba en silla de ruedas. Le acompañaba la rubia. 

Sandor observó a Jaime paralizado.

\- Ser Jaime, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos - dijo el joven.

Jaime se acercó, con la misma cara de gilipollas que se le había quedado antes.

\- Lo siento. He hecho cosas horribles, pero nada más horrible que lanzaros de esa ventana.

"Cabrón, fuiste tú" pensó Sandor.

Sandor observó a la rubia. Tenía el rostro endurecido. No le gustaría ser Jaime en esos momentos. 

\- Se que no os perdonaís por ello. Por eso he venido. Para liberaros de vuestra pena. Por amor arrojasteís a un niño por una ventana, y por amor estaís aquí, para que vuestro hijo nazca en un mundo que merezca la pena - dijo el joven.

"Otra bastardo incestuoso" pensó Sandor quién se preguntaba que cara de estupefacción ganaba, si la del rubio o la de la rubia. 

\- ¡Bran! ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

Sandor se aturdió al escuchar esa voz. Era más grave y madura, pero era su voz. De entre unos dothrakis apareció ella. Ya no era una niña, era todo una mujer, más hermosa si cabía. Ella ni siquiera lo había visto. Era mejor así.

\- Lady Brienne, deberiaís haber avisado. Lo he estado buscando un buen rato - dijo enfadada.

\- Brienne me esta haciendo un favor. No la culpes - pidió Bran.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que este no es nuestro ejército?

\- Tampoco es el contrario. Además, necesitaba hablar con Ser Jaime.

\- Lady Stark - saludó Jaime. 

\- ¿Qué haceís aquí? - preguntó ella.

\- Unirme a la causa.

\- ¿Lo sabe mi hermano? 

\- Oh, si - dijo Jaime señalando las magulladuras de su rostro. 

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Sandor no pudo evitar agachar su mirada cuando se encontró con la de ella. Pero al no escuchar nada volvió a mirarla. Ella lo miraba sorprendida. 

\- Lady Stark, es bueno veros en vuestro hogar - dijo Sandor lo primero que se le ocurrió (y sonaba menos patético).

Ella no reaccionaba y por un momento Sandor sintió que era lo suficientemente importante como para dejarla sin palabras. 

\- Yo también me alegro de veros Clegane, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado veros aquí.

Notó como Jaime lo miraba de reojo. 

\- Debo darós las gracias, por salvarle la vida a mi hermana - dijo el joven.

\- Era un perro que obedecía a sus amos - dijo Sandor, quién odiaba estas atenciones.

\- Debemos irnos Bran - dijo ella.

Brienne tomó su silla, y los tres se estaban marchando cuando Sandor fue detrás de ella y la tomó delicadamente del brazo. Ella se sobresaltó y el la soltó rapidamente.

\- Ya no sois un pajarito - dijo él.

\- Ni vos un Perro - dijo ella sonriéndole y marchándose.

Sandor se quedó allí en medio, junto a Jaime. Los dos inmóviles, noqueados.

##### JON

\- Os agradezco que nos hayaís permitido prestar nuestros respetos ante la tumba de vuestro padre. He conocido pocos hombres como él - dijo Lord Varys.

Jon los había acompañado a las criptas a petición de Lord Varys. Que la Araña tuviera tanto interés en presentar sus respetos fue algo que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. 

A Jon no se le escapaba que para Daenerys era un conflicto estar frente a la estatua de uno de los hombres que, según ella entendía, luchó por desterrarla de Poniente. 

\- Quizás sería un buen momento, Lord Varys, para compartir alguna positiva experiencia sobre Lord Eddard Stark. Reconfortaría a los que lo conocimos, y lo acercaría a aquellos que no lo hicieron - dijo Tyrion mirando a Dany y Missandei. 

\- Mi querido Lord Tyrion, a veces lo que ensalza a unos, hunde a otros. 

\- Tómelo como un acto heróico, una manera de limpiar su memoría. ¿Que mejor que este momento?

Algo estaba pasando, aunque a Jon se le escapaba aún el qué. 

\- Lord Varys, espero que tanta intriga valga la pena - dijo Dany.

\- No sé si lo hará para mi - dijo Lord Varys suspirando - Como bien sabeís el Rey Robert buscó acabar con vos y para ello me pidió tener informantes en las tierras que habitabaís entonces...

\- Se muy bien que en aquel momento Ser Jorah trabajaba para vos - dijo Dany.

Jorah agachó su cabeza. Jon no sabía aquel detalle. Desembarco del Rey era una cloaca cuyos lodos parecían llegar a todas partes.

\- Después de que nuestro informante diera la noticia de vuestro embarazo, el Rey Robert ordenó a Lord Eddard Stark que planeara vuestra muerte, la de vuestro hermano y la del niño.

Jon desconocía todo lo que allí se estaba diciendo. ¿Embarazo? Dany le había dicho que no podía tener hijos. 

\- Ni mi hermano, ni mi hijo necesitaron de la maldad del Usurpador para dejar de vivir - dijo Dany visiblemente emocionada - Y aquí estoy yo. Así que su plan fracasó.

\- Si, cierto. Y se lo debeís de agradecer al hombre cuyos restos descansan bajo esta estatua. Se negó a seguir las órdenes de Robert. Yo mismo presencíe el momento. Ví como Lord Eddard Stark se quitaba su insignia como Mano y abandonaba el Consejo entre los gritos y las amenazas de Robert - explicó Lord Varys.

\- ¿Por qué se iba a enfrentar a su amigo, al Rey, por una niña a la que no conocía? - preguntó Dany.

\- Porque así era mi padre - dijo Jon - Y así murió.

Dany lo miró con ternura y agarró su mano.

\- Lord Varys, gracias por tener el valor de contarme esta historia - dijo Dany.

Ella llevó a Jon hasta los pies de la estatua de su padre. Dany la observaba, seguramente reajustando años de odio. Jon no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, mientrás acariciaba con el pulgar su mano.

\- Jon, necesitamos hablar - escuchó la voz de Sam.

Jon se giró hacía la entrada, por donde llegaban Bran y Sam. 

\- La Asamblea nos espera. Cuando termine, hablamos - dijo Jon.

\- Tiene que ser antes de ella - dijo Bran con solemnidad - Tiene que ser ahora. 

\- Lord Tyrion, decidle a mi hermana que estaré en cuanto pueda. 

Ser Jorah, Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, Missandei y Dany se dirigían a la salida, pero Jon agarró el brazo de Dany.

\- Tu puedes quedarte si quieres - le dijo Jon.

\- Jon, es mejor que hablemos a solas - dijo Sam.

Dany miró a Jon preguntándose que hacía.

\- Dany y yo no tenemos secretos - habló con total libertad Jon, sabiendo que su hermano sabría de su relación. 

\- No me importa Jon, en serio - dijo Dany

\- De hecho, es buena idea que os quedeís - dijo Bran ante la cara de asombro de Sam - Esto también os incumbe.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Jon de inmediato.

\- Escuches lo que escuches, no cambiará quién eres - dijo un serio Sam.

\- Me estás preocupando Sam - dijo Jon.

Sam dió un paso por detrás de Bran y agachó la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, Sam tenía miedo de su reacción.

\- Creo que estas al tanto de mi situación actual - dijo Bran.

Jon asintió.

\- Majestad, vos no lo creeís, ¿cierto? - dijo Bran a Dany que lo miraba con suspicacia.

\- No es mi intención ofenderos. Pero teneís que reconocer que hay algo de increible en vuetra... situación. Dicen que podeís verlo todo, y todo es... mucho - dijo Dany.

Bran la miró por un momento. 

- Jini vekhikh fin eth tihi yer hatif yer drivoe. Ma yer atihi mae. Hatif yer drivoe zhorre. Yeri vos osili vosecchi. Yeri vadrivoe - dijo Bran.

El rostro de Dany tornó a blanco, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró a Jon confirmando que ahora ella sí creía.

\- ¿Qué idioma es? - preguntó Jon.

\- Debe de ser dothraki, ¿cierto? - dijo Bran. Dany solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

Jon no quiso preguntar, fuera lo que fuera, la había convencido.

\- Si puedes verlo todo... has presenciado la muerte de Robb - dijo Jon.

\- Y la de mi madre, padre, hermano pequeño... la tuya. 

Jon estaba comprendiendo la razón por la que su hermano había perdido su característica calidez. Sintió una enorme tristeza por él.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto - dijo Jon arrodillándose a sus pies y tomando su mano.

\- No te atormentes. Daenerys tiene razón, "estabas donde tenías que estar" 

Jon giró su rostro hacia Dany quién no conseguía salir de su asombro. La idea de que su hermano pudiera presenciar la intimidad de cualquiera de ellos, era pertubador.

\- Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un papel que representar. A mi me tocó este. Pero no es más difícil que el tuyo - dijo Bran, que desde la posición de Jon parecía casi una deidad.

\- ¿Y cual es ese, Bran? ¿Cual es mi papel? - preguntó Jon.

\- Antes debes ir al origen. Si solo pudieras hacerme una pregunta, ¿cual sería? 

Jon no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Desde que supo que Bran podía ver todos los acontecimientos pasados, tuvo clara su pregunta.

\- ¿Quién es mi madre? ¿Lo sabes?

Bran asintió.

\- En el fondo de tu ser, tu también - dijo Bran, estremeciendo a Jon que aún seguía de rodillas a sus pies - Ella está aquí. Ha estado aquí desde el día que llegaste a Invernalia. 

Instintivamente, Jon dirigió su vista, poco a poco y con temor, a la estatua de su tia Lyanna. Quizás por todas aquellas noches que había soñado con ella. 

\- No tiene sentido - dijo levántandose Jon rapidamente.

\- Eres el hijo de mi tia Lyanna - confirmó Bran. 

\- ¿Acaso estas insinuando que Padre...?

\- No. Mi padre, no es tu padre. 

Jon sintió como le ardía la cara. 

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás hablando, Bran?! ¿Qué es toda esta estupidez?

Bran ni se inmutaba ante los gritos de Jon.

\- Jon, relájate - le pidió Sam.

\- ¡¿Qué me relaje?! - preguntó Jon - ¡¿Qué sentido tiene que Padre arruinara su reputación, si yo no era su hijo?! 

\- Para protegerte - dijo Sam.

\- ¡¿De quién?! - preguntó muy alterado.

\- Del Rey Robert - dijo Sam.

\- Te habría asesinado sino hubiera sido por mi padre - dijo Bran.

\- ¡¿Por qué iba a querer asesinarme el rey Robert?! - preguntó Jon aturdido, sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- Porque eres un Targaryen... Porque eres el hijo de mi hermano.

Jon se giró sobre sí para verla. De sus ojos caían dos lágrimas. Ella lo miraba sin pestañear, intentando controlar su respiración. Jon intentaba procesar lo que Dany acababa de decirle, pero estaba tan aturdido, que no podía. 

\- ¿Es eso?, ¿verdad?, Jon es hijo de mi hermano Rhaegar. 

\- Así es - dijo Bran.

Jon sintió que de un momento a otro perdería su presencia. 

\- No, no, no... - solo conseguía reproducir esa palabra.

\- No se como no me he percatado antes - dijo, hablándose a si misma, Dany - Lo he tenido delante de mis narices todo este tiempo.

\- No, Dany - dijo Jon agarrándola de los hombros - Tiene que haber algún error - decía Jon negando con su cabeza.

\- No hay ningún error. Desde el principio me recordaste al hombre que Ser Barristan Selmy describió como mi hermano. Fue por eso que empece a confiar en ti - dijo hecha un mar de lágrimas Dany, posando su mano en la mejilla de Jon - Ahora todo encaja, por eso Lord Eddard Stark perdió su posición protegiéndome. Y por eso Drogon se dejó acariciar por ti. ¡Porque tienes sangre de dragón! ¡Eres un Targaryen!

Fue una sensación imposible de explicar. Como si nada de todo esto le estuviera pasando a él. Como si fuera una mala representación teatral.

No respondía. Sus oidos emitían zumbidos. Y sintió que su cuerpo pesaba aún más. 

\- Hay algo más. Jon no es tu verdadero nombre - dijo Bran. Jon se giró y lo miró aturdido - Te llamas Aegon Targaryen.

La mano que Dany tenía en la mejilla de Jon cayó estrepitosamente.

\- Eso es imposible - dijo Dany - Mi hermano ya tenía un hijo llamado así. Y una esposa. No pudo haberle dado su apellido.

\- Mi tia Lyanna se lo dijo a mi padre antes de morir. Yo estuve allí. Y también en su boda con vuestro hermano. 

\- No puede ser... - dijo Dany.

A estas alturas, para Jon, era un reto conseguir respirar.

Sam le pasó un documento a Dany mientrás esta se iba secando violentamente sus lágrimas. Dany leyó el documento y lo dejó caer al suelo con la mirada perdida. La visión de Dany en ese estado, fue lo que lo despertó de su letargo.

Jon tomó el documento del suelo y lo leyó. Era un certificado matrimonial, de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark.

\- Rhaegar nunca raptó ni violó a mi tia. Se escaparon juntos y se casaron por amor. Robert fue quién, enfermo de celos, difundió la mentira y con ello provocó la rebelión - explicó Bran mientrás tanto.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto para mi? - dijo con el documento en la mano.

\- Significa que ya no eres más un bastardo - dijo Dany sin poder mirarlo a los ojos - sino el heredero legítimo de los Siete Reinos.


	9. Chapter 9

##### JON

Observaba la mosca golpearse contra el marco de la ventana, una y otra vez, prisonera de su propia naturaleza, sabiendo que el Invierno acabaría con ella en breve. Aquella mosca quería escapar, y Jon no pudo sentirse más identificado. En un acto de bondad, extendió sus dedos y acabó con su agonía. 

\- Entonces... ¿no somos hermanos?

Jon se volvio hacia el interior de su despacho. Arya, Sansa y Davos acababán de escuchar de boca de Sam y Bran aquello que había destruido los cimientos de su vida. Con ojos vidriosos, Arya, tan perdida como Jon, buscaba una respuesta.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso - dijo Jon apretando su mandíbula con rabia - Sois mis hermanos, Padre siempre será mi padre y este será siempre será mi hogar. Me da igual la verdad. Me da igual lo que ese papel diga. No va a cambiar quién soy. 

\- ¿Cómo os sentís? - preguntó Davos.

\- ¿Acaso eso debe importar ahora? Lo único que debe importarnos es como hacer frente a la muerte, porque os puedo asegurar que no va a esperar a que solucionemos nuestros mundanales problemas para venir a por nosotros - dijo Jon queriendo aparentar entereza.

Sansa soltó una sarcástica carcajada provocando que todos la mirasen.

\- Y a ti, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó molesta Arya.

\- Entonces, según tu, nada de esto importa. Nada va a cambiar - dijo Sansa - Mi madre murió creyendo que mi padre la engañó y la humilló - dijo con la voz temblorosa - Mi padre estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su familia por protegerte - Sansa tomó fuerzas y apoyó sus manos en la mesa - y no voy a permitir que tires eso por la borda. 

Jon no supo que decir. La verdad sobre su origen no solo le afectaba a él. Estaba teniendo consecuencias en todos aquellos a los que amaba.

\- Siento que vuestra madre sufriera por mi causa, pero yo no fuí el que tomó las decisiones - dijo Jon.

\- No, cierto. Pero si las podeís tomar ahora - dijo Sansa con decisión - Ahí fuera, hay una mujer a la cual acabaís de arrebatar su derecho más preciado. Tiene a su mando dos de los ejercitos más poderosos del mundo, y dos dragones. Y todos ellos están ocupando nuestras tierras. No puedes mirar a otro lado. Quizás tu propia vida no sea un bien lo suficientemente preciado para ti, pero espero que la de tu familia si lo sea.

Lo que Sansa estaba insinuando era injusto. Pero ¿cómo demostrarle que estaba equivocada con ella?

\- Hablas así porque no conoces a Dany - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Dany? - preguntó Sansa.

Jon pudo observar el rostro de Arya y Sansa. No es que quisiera que se enteraran así, pero los acontecimientos mandaba.

\- Por favor, dime que no te has estado acostando con tu tia - dijo Sansa.

\- Haces que suene sucio - fue lo único que acerto Jon a decir.

\- Te lo dije, te dije que esa era la razón por la que vendió al Norte... - dijo Sansa a Arya - Esa mujer va a hundir esta casa en la ruina.

\- Ser Davos, ¡haced el favor de explicarle a mi hermana que clase de mujer es Daenerys! 

\- Desde luego, es mucho más bondadosa de lo que Lady Stark aprecia - dijo Davos - Sin embargo, estoy con vuestra hermana en que mirar hacia otro lado sería irresponsable por vuestra parte.

Aquello si que no lo esperaba. Davos conocía a Dany, ¿cómo podía dudar de ella de esa manera?

\- Los términos de vuestra alianza han cambiado. Vuestra posición ha cambiado. Incluso vuestro compromiso debería ser revisado a la luz de estos acontecimientos. No digo que deba hacerse ahora, pero es un asunto que no debeís esquivar - explicó Davos

\- ¿Estás comprometido con ella? - preguntó Arya.

Jon asintió, haciendo que Arya tuviera que buscar una silla para sentarse.

\- ¿Vás a casarte con tu tia? - preguntó Arya perpleja.

\- No lo sabía ¿vale? Ninguno de los dos sabiamos que eramos familia.

\- Ya veo que comienzas a actuar como un Targaryen, justificando tu comportamiento inmoral - dijo Sansa.

\- No creo que eso sea justo por vuestra parte, Lady Stark - dijo Sam interviniendo.

\- Si nadie es capaz de decirlo, lo haré yo. Un matrimonio con Daenerys Targaryen, será considerado una traición en el Norte. Será la constatación de que eliges tu lado Targaryen con todas sus costumbres anti naturales, por encima del Stark - dijo Sansa.

\- ¿Y acaso romper el compromiso no sería aún peor? - preguntó Arya - Daenerys podría verlo como una afrenta y declararnos la guerra.

\- En serio, estaís desvariando. Daenerys nunca me verá como un enemigo, por una simple razón: nos queremos. Por muy sucio o inmoral que os parezca, nos amamos, y esto na va a cambiar lo que sentimos.

Todos callaron. Jon notaba el ambiente tenso. Bran permanecía sin intervenir en un rincón.

\- Me cuestra creer que mi padre no sea tu verdadero padre. Eres tan iluso como él. ¿Y sabes que es lo verdaderamente penoso? Que vas a arrastrarnos a todos contigo, tal como lo hizo mi padre.

Sansa salió de la habitación visiblemente enfadada. Arya se levantó sin saber muy bien que hacer. Miró a Jon con la intención de abrazarlo, pero aturdida terminó siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

Jon se sentó en su silla, y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. 

\- Daenerys convocó a su consejo de urgencia, fuera de Invernalia - comunicó Bran.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Jon levántando, atónito, su mirada.

\- Totalmente.

Jon y Davos se miraron.

\- Creo que Daenerys y tu necesitaís hablar... pero ya - le dijo Sam.

Sam tenía razón. Jon no solo necesitaba hablar con ella, sino que necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, abrazarla y sentir que nada había cambiado.

##### DAENERYS

Trasladó su mente a la mañana en la que conoció a Jon. Estaba en sus aposentos, ideando mentalmente sus pasos. Primero intentaría ser agradable y hospitalaria. Esperaba que eso, y el despliegue de poder, hicieran que el norteño doblara su rodilla. En caso de que no fuera así, echaría mano de la historia. Esta parte incluso estaba ensayada con Tyrion. Seguramente aquello serviría. Pero si aún así el norteño resultaba ser obstinado siempre le quedaría doblegarlo bajo su poder. Todo estaba bien planeado... y todo se fue a la mierda en el preciso momento que cometió el fatídico y fascinante error de mirar esos ojos marrones. 

Nada de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado se cumplió. Jon, gradualmente y de manera profunda, se había convertido en la persona más importante que había pasado por su vida. Él había conseguido dividir su vida en dos partes: la que había vivido sin él, y la que estaba viviendo junto a él. Se sentía tan estrechamente unida a él, que saber que era Targaryen (el único con vida junto a ella) era constatar que, desde siempre, habían estado destinados a conocerse y restaurar juntos el reinado Targaryen.

Ella lo tenía claro. ¿Pero lo tendría él? Dany quería salir de aquella reunión y correr hacía él. Tenían tanto de lo que hablar... 

La tienda, convertida en improvisado Consejo, estaba en completo silencio. Nadie parecía querer hablar. Dany intentaba discernir el tono del ambiente. No estaba segura si era la sorpresa o la decepción lo que se respiraba.

\- Si teneís algo que decir, hacedlo. Me gustaría volver cuanto antes a Invernalia. Jon me necesita - dijo Dany.

\- Querreís decir Aegon - dijo Ser Jaime desde una esquina - Y creo que ya no os necesita - dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba disfrutando con aquello.

\- ¿Qué hace vuestro hermano aquí? - preguntó Dany a Tyrion sin quitar sus asqueados ojos del otro Lannister.

\- Me prometió que estaría en silencio - dijo Tyrion mirando acusatoriamente a su hermano.

\- No me gusta el silencio - dijo Jaime - Me incomoda. Solo quería romperlo mientrás vuestros consejeros planean en silencio como saltar del barco. 

Por mucho que le molestara, Jaime había dado con el centro de uno de sus miedos. ¿Seguiría siendo una heredera válida para los suyos?

\- ¿No teneís nada que decir? - pregunto Dany al resto.

\- No sabía que estuvieramos obligados a responder a las acusaciones de un traidor - dijo Lord Varys.

\- Majestad, sabeís que yo siempre estaré de vuestro lado - dijo Jorah. 

\- ¿Por qué creer en la palabra de un chaval? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Estoy segura de sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué pruebas teneís? - preguntó Lord Varys.

\- ¿Cómo sino sabría exactamente que fue lo último que le dije a los Khal antes de quemarlos? Nadie más estaba allí.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido por Tyrion.

\- Robert fue quién cambió las reglas. El Trono no se hereda, se conquista. Y seguís teniendo la fuerza militar de vuestro lado - dijo Tyrion - Esto no cambia nada.

\- Hermanito... ¿por qué intentaís venderle una historia con final feliz? - dijo mirando a Tyrion para volverse hacia Dany - ¿Sabeís donde está vuestro querido Aegon en estos momentos? Golpeando su cabeza contra los muros de Invernalia pensando que se ha estado follando a su tia todo este tiempo. Ese chico es la máldita copia de Ned Stark. Nunca se casará con vos. ¿Y qué creeis que hará el Norte cuando sepa que es el hijo de la legendaría Lyanna Stark, y que el Trono es suyo por derecho? ¿Qué pensaís que le dirán sus hermanos? ¿Qué se case con vos? ¿Qué sea vuestro regente, vuestro incestuoso perrito fiel?

\- Curioso que seaís vos quien hableís de incesto - dijo Lord Varys.

\- Y ¿cómo me ha ido? - preguntó retoricamente Jaime.

Aquel maldito hombre estaba sacando a relucir con precisión cada miedo que albergaba en su interior, estaba convirtiendo una noticia maravillosa en una pesadilla.

\- Incluso si Jon quisiera romper nuestro compromiso - dijo Dany con dolor - nunca lucharía contra mi por el Trono.

\- En Poniente, un hombre no es un individuo. Es una casa, un blasón, unos vasallos y unas tierras. La cuestión no es si Jon lucharía contra vos por el Trono, sino si lo haría el Norte - dijo Jorah. 

\- Yo he venido a romper la rueda, no a rodar con ella - dijo Dany.

Jaime empezó a reirse.

\- Vos y vuestro sobrino sois el producto de esa rueda - dijo Jaime - Vuestra hipocresía no tiene límites.

\- No voy a permitir que me falteís el respeto - dijo Dany en pose regia.

\- Jaime, ¿por que no me esperas fuera? - pidió Tyrion.

\- Ni vos ni ese chico sois mis reyes. Puedo hablaros con la sinceridad con la que ellos nunca lo harán - dijo Jaime.

\- Haced caso a vuestro hermano - dijo Dany.

Jaime se marchó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su boca.

\- Debo pediros disculpas, Majestad. No está pasando por un buen momento - dijo Tyrion.

\- Al menos me dice lo que realmente piensa - dijo Dany. 

Missandei miraba al suelo, Lord Varys hacia un lado, Ser Jorah con mirada perdida y Tyrion callaba. 

\- ¿Quereís sinceridad? - preguntó Lord Varys reaccionando - Romped vuestro compromiso con Jon.

Dany se quedó paralizada. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

\- Imaginaos un guerrero en plena batalla - dijo Lord Varys - El enemigo se acerca, y el guerrero solo tiene un arco y una flecha para defenderse. ¿Qué pensaríais si vieseís a ese guerrero lanzar la flecha al aire? Un desperdicio que le puede costar la vida ¿cierto?

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con mi compromiso con Jon?

\- Vuestro mayor objetivo siempre ha sido restaurar la dinastía Targaryen. Siendo la única Targaryen y sin la posibilidad de traer descendencia, eso era imposible. Pero ahora si es posible. Hasta donde sabemos y mientrás no se demuestre lo contrario, Jon puede tener descendencia. ¿Por qué desaprovechar esa flecha lanzándola al aire?

\- ¿Lanzarla al aire es que se case conmigo? - pregunto Dany.

\- Si os casaís, la única posibilidad de que tengaís descendencia es buscándole una concubina a vuestro esposo - dijo Lord Varys - ¿Por qué desaprovechar la situación? Casadlo con una noble de buena cuna y apellido, si es norteña mejor aún, que sea fertil. Prometedle el Trono a ese descendiente. Así evitareís traiciones y asegurareís la dinastía Targaryen.

Dany miró a Tyrion. Pero ¿quién podía decir una sola palabra en contra de un plan tan brillante? Solo había un gran "pero".

\- Pero... nos queremos. Jon nunca lo aceptará - dijo Dany al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Incluso Tyrion parecía estar sin palabras.

\- Solo es una idea. La decisión, por supuesto, está en vuestras manos - dijo Lord Varys.

Caminaba hacia Invernalia entre sus ejercitos. Las palabras de Jaime y Lord Varys la acompañaron todo el camino. En sus hombros estaba la responsabilidad de dar continuidad a su apellido. Si se casaba con Jon, su apellido acabaría con ellos, pues la sola idea de compartir a su esposo con una concubina le producía repugnancia. Sin embargo, si Jon contraía matrimonio con otra mujer fértil, aseguraría la dinastía y también la paz durante su reinado. ¿Y no era eso lo que ella habría firmado tan solo unos meses atrás?

Los muros de Invernalia estaban llenos de lugareños a los cuales se les estaba repartiendo alimento. Dany había puesto a Jorah al mando de los dothrakis para que ayudaran en diferentes tareas. Una de ellas era aprovisionar de alimentos a los demás. Pero los norteños parecían temer a sus hombres incluso cuando estos les daban comida.

En las almenas los soldados reforzaban las torres. Pero algo llamó su atención. Un cuerno, muy parecido al que vió en Guardaoriente, estaba siendo colocado en una de las torres.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido ese cuerno? - preguntó Dany a un grupo donde se encontraban Sandor Clegane y otros hombres.

\- Majestad, os presento a Lord Eddison Tollet, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche - dijo Sandor Clegane.

\- Todo el mundo me llama Edd - dijo el hombre - ... el Penas. 

"Curioso nombre que escuchar en un momento así", pensó Dany.

\- Hemos traido un pequeño regalo del Muro - dijo el hombre señalando el cuerno - Al menos sabremos cuando vienen a matarnos, ¿no?

Dany comprendió rápidamente la razón de su apodo. 

\- Gracias, Lord Comandante, cualquier ayuda es valiosa en estos momentos - dijo Dany marchándose.

Entonces se fijó en un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro esperando, algo perdidos, a que alguien les diera un trabajo. Ya no había nada que defender en el Muro. La idea la estremeció. 

Justo cuando iba a cruzar las puertas de Invernalia, Sansa se interpuso en su camino. Junto a ella un nutrido grupo de soldados norteños. 

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Lady Stark? - preguntó Tyrion, que formaba parte de la pequeña comitiva junto a Dany, Missandei, Lord Varys, Ser Jorah y algunos Inmaculados. 

\- La Reina puede entrar, también el resto de su consejo. Pero los soldados se quedan fuera - dijo Sansa.

\- ¿Cómo osais...? - empezó a decir Tyrion hasta que Dany le cortó con la mano.

\- ¿Jon está al tanto de esto? - preguntó Dany.

\- No hace falta. Soy la señora de estas tierras, la heredera de Lord Eddard Stark, y este es mi hogar. Y no voy a permitir que ningún ejército extranjero entre a través de estas puertas.

\- Sabeís que estos hombres son parte de mi guardia personal. No están aquí como soldados, solo me protegen - dijo Dany.

\- Me ofendeís. ¿Por qué deberíais necesitar protección en mi hogar? - dijo Sansa jugando a un juego en el que Dany se había hecho experta.

La actitud de Sansa habría despertado su furia en otro cualquier momento. Pero en esos momentos solo quería que las cosas no empeoraran. 

\- No era mi intención ofenderos - Dany se volvió a Gusano Gris - Podeís quedaros aquí.

Gusano Gris endureció su mandíbula y miró a Missandei, seguramente más preocupado por la seguridad de esta que la de Dany. 

Dany se acercó a sus consejeros.

\- No estaís obligados a seguirme - dijo en voz baja Dany.

\- Ni penseís por un momento que vaís a entrar ahí sola - le dijo Ser Jorah. 

\- Entramos contigo - dijo Tyrion. 

Todos se disponían a entrar. 

\- Ser Jorah, su arma, por favor - pidió Sansa.

Aquella chica estaba haciendo exáctamente lo que ella haría en su lugar. 

Jorah refunfuñó mientrás le daba su espada. 

Dany se dirigía a través de los pasillos hacia su habitación. Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Jorah se puso por delante de ella. Le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y esperara fuera. Jorah entró dejando atrás a Missandei y Dany. Dany entró detrás de él. No iba a dejar solo a un Jorah desarmado. 

Solo verlo la tranquilizó. Jon estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y al verla se levantó. Lucía cansado. Tenía surcos en los ojos. 

\- Dejadnos a solas - pidió Dany.

Jorah salió de la habitación.

Se miraron por un buen rato. Hablar con él, era una de las cosas más sencillas que había hecho en su vida. Ahora parecía todo un reto. Dany decidió comenzar con algo trivial. 

\- Tus antiguos compañeros de la Guardia de la Noche están aquí.

\- Si. ¿Has visto el cuerno que han traido? - dijo Jon intentando aparentar normalidad. 

\- Esperemos no tener que utilizarlo, ¿cierto?

Jon asintió. De nuevo, el silencio. 

\- ¿De donde vienes? - preguntó finalmente Jon.

\- He estado visitando el campamento - dijo Dany, minimizando la situación - Y tu, ¿has hablado con tu familia? ¿Ya lo saben?

Ella sabía perfectamente que si, a la luz de lo acontecido momentos antes con Sansa.

Jon asintió y agachó su cabeza. Estaba abatido. 

\- No se lo han tomado bien, ¿cierto? - preguntó Dany.

\- Es normal. Todas las desgracias de esta familia empezaron el día que llegué a Invernalia. 

\- ¿Y que culpa tuvísteis tu o tu tio? ¿Debería haberte dejado? ¿Haber esperado a que Robert te encontrara y te hubieran reventado la cabeza como a tu hermano?

Jon se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

\- Eran mis hermanos... - escuchó decirle.

\- Si, eran tus hermanos. Y el hombre al que Robert hundió el pecho en el Tridente, era tu padre - dijo Dany colocándose de rodillas ante él y sujetando sus manos - Quisieron destruir nuestra familia, pero no lo consiguieron. Aquí estamos, tu y yo, juntos, para devolver nuestro apellido al lugar que nunca debió abandonar. 

Jon apretó sus manos. No la miraba, solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Yo te quiero Dany - dijo Jon con un hilo de voz - pero... yo no soy un Targaryen.

\- Si lo eres.

\- No - dijo mirándola, había tanto dolor en su mirada - El Norte es mi hogar. Esta es mi casa. Y mi padre será siempre Lord Eddard Stark. 

\- Mírame, Jon, mírame - dijo ella acercándose y poniendo una mano en su mejilla - No tienes que elegir. Sigues siendo un Stark. Pero también eres un Targaryen. ¿Recuerdas cuando acariciaste a Drogon? Si yo lo sentí, tu también debiste sentirlo.

\- Todo este tiempo... sentía que algo me faltaba - Jon apenas podía hablar de la emoción y Dany empezó a contagiarse - Siempre creí que era porque no conocía a mi madre. Esperaba que saber de ella le diera sentido a lo que soy. Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi padre... a mi tio - gemió de dolor y tuvo que parar de hablar sin poder contener el llanto. Su respiración era descontrolada.

Dany no pudo evitar llorar al verle así. Sentía el dolor de él como el suyo propio. Acariciaba sus manos para tranquilizarlo. Pasó un rato hasta que se relajó.

\- Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi tio - comenzó de nuevo Jon - pero no es así. Siempre lo he imitado, en todo pues era mi único referente. Luego estaba esa parte de mi... esa parte que aún no puedo controlar. Una parte que tengo encerrada para que no salga, porque no se parece a Ned y siempre he rechazado todo aquello que no fuera ser como él. Pero sigue existiendo. Y ahora sé porque.

\- Abrázala Jon, es parte de ti - dijo Dany besando sus manos. 

Jon quitó sus manos.

\- No puedo traicionar a mi familia.

\- Yo soy tu familia - dijo, suplicante, Dany.

Unos pasos se escucharón en la entrada. Dany se levantó dirigiendose a la ventana, evitando ser vista llorando, mientrás secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Siento interrumpir - se escuchó la voz de Ser Davos - Edd quiere veros y los señores del Norte piden explicaciones por la cancelación de la asamblea.

\- Diles que mañana, sin falta, hablaremos. Convócalos en la Gran Sala despues del desayuno. Y lleva a Edd a mi despacho, en un momento estaré allí.

Dany escuchó a Ser Davos salir de la habitación. Dany se giró.

\- ¿Qué piensas decirle a los señores del Norte? - preguntó Dany.

\- La verdad. Que soy el hijo de Lyanna y de Rhaegar, que os reconozco como heredera legítima del Trono, y que juntos derrotaremos al Rey de la Noche.

Hacía que sonara fácil. Pero así de inocente resultaba ser en ocasiones Jon. 

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Jon. 

\- Espera.

Dany se acercó hasta él y limpió una mancha de su cara producida por las lágrimas. 

\- Ya está... - le dijo Dany sin querer separarse de él. 

Jon se marchó. Dany se dirigió al ramo de rosas azules que aún conservaba. Entre todas ellas, una lucía fresca y nueva, la que esa misma mañana Jon le había regalado. El día tocaba a su fin. Un día que lo había cambiado todo. Un día que nunca olvidarían.

##### SANSA

En las almenas Sansa divisaba el enorme asentamiento. El ejercito de la Targaryen era descomunal. Ni todas las precauciones del mundo servirían si Daenerys decidía atacarles. Quizás no había sido muy inteligente enfrentarse cara a cara con ella, pero necesitaba dejarle clara su posición.

Desde arriba vio a Sandor. Él que otrora fuese su salvador, lo más parecido que tuvo a uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura con los que soñaba. Recordaba la noche de la batalla de Aguasnegras. ¿Cuántas cosas habrían cambiado si ella hubiera accedido a marcharse con él? Nunca lo sabría, pero intuía que carecería de la experiencia que ahora le ayudaba a proteger a su familia. 

Sandor estaba junto al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, trabajaba como él que más. Apenas sonreía. En realidad ninguno lo hacía, pero había algo diferente en él.

\- ¿Crees que llegado el momento, el Perro estará en nuestro bando? - preguntó Sansa a Arya.

\- No sabía que hubiera bandos - dijo Arya.

\- No juegues a ser más ingenua que Jon.

\- No me gusta como hablas de él - dijo Arya - Nunca me ha gustado.

\- ¿Crees que lo quieres más por confiar ciegamente en él? Jon está cometiendo, una y otra vez, los mismos errores de Padre. ¿Recuerdas donde nos llevaron esos errores? No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo.

\- Estás perdiendo el juicio con todo esto. Desde mi punto de vista lo único que Jon hace es luchar por darnos una oportunidad. Mientrás tu intentas sabotear todo lo que ha conseguido. 

\- La Targaryen te tiene bien cegada... 

\- Lady Stark - dijo Podrick acercándose a las hermanas.

\- Si, Podrick - respondió Sansa

\- Lord Varys me manda llamaros, pide poder hablar en privado con vos.

Sansa miró a Arya. 

\- Cuidado, no vayas a terminar siendo tu la ciega - le advirtió Arya. 

Debajo de uno de los puentes que unían las edificaciones, se encontraba la figura redondeada de Lord Varys. 

Podrick llegó junto a Sansa.

\- Gracias, Podrick - dijo, haciendo que el joven escudero se alejara de ellos sin quitarle ojo de encima y con una mano en su empuñadura - Un lugar solitario significa un encuentro secreto, Lord Varys.

\- Habeis crecido en belleza y en aplomo, Lady Stark - dijo Lord Varys.

\- Os advierto que me aburro facilmente con la palabrería. Id rápido a la cuestión que os trae, mi Señor. 

Lord Varys sonrió, y lo más extraño es que, esta, fue una sonrisa genuina.

\- Sois una extraña especie en el Norte. Delicada, elegante, pero dura como el hielo. Vuestros tiempo en Desembarco del Rey ha dado sus frutos. No creo que pueda haber acertado mejor en mi elección. 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle que honor he recibido? - preguntó Sansa

\- Quiero que seamos amigos.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreir despectivamente.

\- Me sorprende que tengaís sentido del humor, Lord Varys. Porque de otra manera no me explico como podeís tener la indecencia de pedirme eso. 

\- Entiendo que creaís que soy vuestro enemigo. Pero nunca lo fuí. Siempre intenté alejaros de Meñique - Sansa cambió su rostro - Pero tengo que reconocer que fue más astuto que yo. Desearía que no hubieraís tenido que comprobarlo por vos misma - dijo Lord Varys - Sois inteligente, y se que sabreís apreciar el regalo de buena voluntad que os traigo... y que sepais utilizarlo bien.

\- ¿Cúal es? - preguntó Sansa.

\- Daenerys no puede tener hijos.

\- Mentís. Yo misma escuche de la noticia de su embarazo.

\- Perdió ese hijo y fue maldecida al cerrarse su vientre - dijo Lord Varys

Sansa dudó por un segundo de la declaración. Pero por más que pensaba, no encontraba una razón lógica por la que Lord Varys presentaría un embuste tan grande.

\- Daenerys ha perseguido todo este tiempo un imposible, restaurar la dinastía Targaryen. Ahora ese imposible es una realidad y se llama Aegon Targaryen. Pero para que Aegon pueda traer descendencia, deberá casarse con alguien que pueda darsela, ¿no crees?

\- ¿No estareís pensando...? - dijo Sansa asqueada con el solo pensamiento

\- No. Ni el Norte ni el Valle aceptarían un matrimonio entre personas que se han criado como hermanos.

"Ni tampoco entre tia y sobrino", pensó Sansa.

\- Vos y vuestra hermana no sois las únicas solteras nobles de Poniente. 

\- ¿Que ganaís con esto? - preguntó escéptica Sansa.

\- Todos están preocupados por esos Caminantes Blancos y su ejercito de muertos. Tienen la razón para estarlo. Pero alguien debe preocuparse por lo que pasara inmediatamente despues. Siempre debe haber alguien cuidando del Reino.

##### DAVOS

\- Con estas cuentas, y si vuestros cálculos a ojo son reales, damos a 2 espectros por cabeza - dijo Edd apoyado en la mesa ante un inmenso mapa - Bueno, creo que a 2 si que podré matar - quedando en un triste intento de chanza.

\- ¿Cómo están los ejercitos? - preguntó Jon.

\- Nuestro ejército y el de El Valle se niegan a trabajar con los dothrakis. Los Inmaculados ni siquiera lo intentan - dijo Davos - Están dando más problemas de lo que creíamos.

\- ¿Que esperabais? Son unos salvajes - dijo Ser Jaime.

Davos no entendía que hacía allí el Lannister, aún con las marcas de la brutal paliza que Jon le había propinado. Pero si algo había aprendido Davos sobre Jon, es que tenía una intuición natural en ciertas situaciones. Acudió a Rocadragón frente al consejo de todo el mundo para no hacerlo, solo porque sintió que era lo correcto. Y ahora, le estaba dando un lugar en el Consejo de Guerra al Lannister por la misma razón.

\- Intento poner paz. Pero los dothrakis están cada día más nerviosos. No se hacen al frio, ni a la convivencia. Además, se quejan, con razón, porque no tienen con que alimentar a los caballos - explicó Ser Jorah.

\- Menos tendrán. Los prados más al sur del Norte, están sufriendo heladas. Yo mismo lo vi al venir de camino aquí - dijo Ser Jaime.

\- ¿Qué nos aconsejas? - preguntó Jon. 

\- No pienso aconsejaros hasta que no me prometais que no le pasará nada a Cersei y al niño. 

\- Sabeis que no está en mi mano.

\- Tengo entendido que si - dijo Jaime refiriéndose de manera obvia al origen de Jon.

\- Puedo prometeros la seguridad del niño, y que Cersei tenga un juicio justo - dijo Jon.

Ser Jaime lo miró un instante.

\- Espero que sea vuestro lado Stark, y no el Targaryen, el que habla - dijo Ser Jaime haciendo que Edd mirara sorprendido a Jon - Lo primero es tener claro como se acaba con este ejercito. 

\- Creemos que eliminando al Rey de la Noche, todos desaparecerán - dijo Ser Jorah. 

\- Fue lo que ocurrió en la expedición - dijo Jon - Al matar al Caminante todos los espectros se convirtieron en polvo. Todos, menos uno.

\- El que le hizo cagarse encima a tu hermanita - dijo Sandor apoyado en una pared.

\- Y ¿a que se debe que todos, menos uno, murieran? - preguntó Edd.

\- La razón más lógica es que los Caminantes tienen su propia jerarquía militar. Los que murieron estaba al mando de ese grupo. Por eso, al morir su superior, la magia desaparecio y, con ellos, aquello que los mantenía en ese estado. 

\- Y ¿tu eres? - preguntó Ser Jaime.

\- Samwell Tarly, mi Señor.

Davos pudo ver algo de empatía en los ojos del Lannister.

\- Para que lo entendamos mejor - Samwell tomó varias fichas del mapa y sobre una coloco aleatoriamente otras equilibrando sobre la última - Estos son todos los Caminantes Blancos. En realidad son seres humanos a los cuales el Rey de la Noche transformó al tocarlos. Esto lo ha confirmado Bran. Así que en última estancia, todos deben su vida al Rey de la Noche, la fuente original - dijo señalando la primera ficha - ¿Y que ocurre si quitamos la fuente original? 

Samwell quitó la ficha y todas las demás cayeron. 

\- Entonces... ¿a que estamos esperando aquí? - preguntó Jaime - No hay comida, los rios se están helando. Todo depende de un solo bicho de esos. Vayamos a matarlo.

\- No se que hariamos sin vos... - dijo irónicamente Sandor.

\- No es tan sencillo. Mover a los ejercitos hacia el interior... es un suicidio - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho ejercitos? Es una criatura, solo una - replicó Jaime.

\- Una criatura que es capaz de alcanzar en pleno vuelo a un dragón y atravesarlo con una lanza - dijo Ser Jorah. 

\- Es vuestra decisión. Exponer a miles y miles de personas o intentar acabar con el Rey de la Noche sin que haya una Guerra - dijo Ser Jaime a Jon.

Jon se sentó en su silla, y puso su mano en sus labios, pensativo. 

\- ¿Sabemos a que altura están? - preguntó Jon.

\- La última vez que Bran los vió, estaban atravesando el Agasajo - dijo Samwell.

\- Son unos 10 días a caballo. Es un viaje muy duro - dijo Davos. 

\- Sam, para matarlo ¿tu que piensas? ¿vidriagón o acero valyrio? - preguntó Jon.

\- Por lo que he oido, Acero Valyrio. Con vidriagón tarda más en morir - dijo Samwell.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabeís? ¿Lo habeis leido en un librito? - preguntó Ser Jaime de manera burlona.

\- Maté a uno con vidriagón.

\- Le llamamos Sam el Mortífero por algo ... - dijo Edd con una media sonrisa, ante la sorpresa de Ser Jaime.

\- ¿Cúantas espadas de acero valyrio tenemos? Garra, las dos que hicisteís con Hielo... - dijo Jon haciendo que Ser Jaime agachara la cabeza.

\- Veneno de Corazón... la tengo escondida debajo de la cama - dijo Samwell dejando a todos con la boca abierta - La robé - nadie salía de su asombro - A veces hago esas cosas.

\- La daga de Arya también es acero valyrio, puedo llevarla también - dijo Jon. 

"No puede ser", penso Davos.

\- ¿No estareís pensando en ir otra vez? - dijo Davos fuera de sí.

\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? - dijo Jon.

\- Ahora eres más importante que nunca - suplicó Davos.

\- Daenerys es importante. Bran es importante. Sam - dijo Jon mirando a este - es importante. ¿Yo? A mi solo se me da bien matar. Y si matando al Rey de la Noche evitamos una guerra... entonces lucharé hasta mi último aliento.

Jon creía tanto en lo que hacía, que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Algunos podrían decir que Jon era tozudo, pero Davos sabía que en realidad era un hombre de convicciones. También sabía que esas convicciones le llevarían a la muerte... otra vez.

\- La Guardia de la Noche siempre ha sido la barrera entre ellos y Poniente y lo seguirá siendo con Muro o sin él - dijo Edd - Cuenta con nosotros.

\- Y conmigo - dijo Sandor.

\- Conmigo también - dijo Jorah.

\- Es una pena que un manco lleve esta espada - Jaime se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo dió a Sandor - Matad a ese hijo de puta por mi.

Sandor no sabía ni que decir, solo asintió.

\- Ser Jorah, vos llevareis Veneno de Corazón... si quereis - dijo Samwell. 

\- Sería un honor - dijo Ser Jorah.

\- La última vez, nos enfrentamos en su territorio. Pero el Norte es parte de nuestro hogar. Combatimos en casa. Y no quiero sorpresas - dijo Jon - Si alguien tenía pensado hacer algo esta noche... cambio de planes. Hay una emboscada que preparar.

El hombre que creía que solo sabía matar, era el hombre capaz de unir a un Reino entero en una lucha y darle esperanza. Davos rezaba a los dioses en los que no creía, para que permitieran que la luz de Jon no se apagara.


	10. Chapter 10

##### JON

El Consejo había sido largo, extenuante y agotador. Muchas decisiones que tomar y demasiadas opiniones. Pero era lo que Jon necesitaba: tener su mente ocupada, no pensar en nada ni nadie más.

El Consejo había terminado. Jon necesitaba descansar. Dudó si visitar la cama de Dany. Pero encontraba muchas razones para no hacerlo. Estaba confuso. Decidió ir al Bosque y pasear, despejarse... respirar aire puro.

Los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban y atravesaban el follaje. El sonido de la nieve al crujir a su paso, el agua del arroyo, el frio que cortaba su piel, el aroma a hoguera... Era el Norte, con sus estúpidas normas, con su mortífera honorabilidad, pero al fin y al cabo, su hogar. Le desconcertaba pensar en su nacimiento en la otra punta del Reino. Para él, Dorne siempre había sido un lugar de cuento, casi irreal, y ahora resultaba que era parte de si mismo. Quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad, pero Jon empezó a fantasear con la idea de viajar al Sur y conocer el lugar de su origen. Los dornienses eran famosos por su pasión, su libertad y sus ganas de vivir. 

"¿Quién sería yo si me hubiera criado allí? ¿Quién sería yo si mi madre no hubiera muerto? ¿Si mi padre siguiera vivo? ¿Viviría en Desembarco? ¿Estaría casado con Daenerys? ¿O estaría muerto de celos porque la mujer que amo se habría casado con mi hermano mayor? ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién demonios sería yo?", pensaba Jon.

Pensar donde estaba el límite entre quien era y en quién lo habian convertido, era darse cuenta de lo poco que se conocía así mismo. Quizás parte de ese desconocimiento se debía al miedo que siempre le había tenido a la verdad. Una verdad que ahora inundaba cada rincón de su vida. En unas horas inundaría cada rincón del Reino.

Presentarse ante los señores del Norte con la verdad por delante era valiente, pero también suicida. Él lo sabía. Pero necesitaba ser honesto con su pueblo, pagara el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Salió a una pequeña llanura donde vió a Arya de espaldas contemplando el vuelo de los dragones sobre sus cabezas. 

\- ¿Son preciosos verdad? - preguntó Jon llegando desde atrás.

\- Bueno, quizás preciosos no sea la palabra más correcta. Yo diría: imponentes - dijo Arya, provocando una sonrisa en Jon, quién se veía reflejado en ella - ¿Ya has montado al dragón?

Jon se sobresaltó. ¿Desde cuando Arya era una descarada? Arya lo miró extrañada. En un momento ambos se miraron intentando discernir el porque de ese instante.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Crees que estaba...? - Arya soltó una carcajada y Jon no pudo evitar reir junto a ella.

Aquello era algo nuevo entre ellos. La diferencia de edad siempre supuso una barrera para este tipo de situaciones y bromas que él normalmente compartía con Robb.

\- Me refería a uno de esos - dijo Arya recuperandose del ataque de risa y señalando al cielo.

\- No. Aunque Rhaegal me invitó a montarlo en una ocasión.

\- ¿Quién es Rhaegal? - preguntó Arya mirando al cielo.

\- Es el más pequeño de los dos, el que tiene escamas verdes. El otro es Drogon. Es el que monta Daenerys.

\- ¿No te resulta tremendamente curioso que el dragón al que puedes montar tenga su nombre en honor a tu padre?

\- A mi no me sorprende ya nada - dijo Jon.

\- Deberías aceptar su invitación. ¿De que te sirve ser Targaryen sino?

Jon no pudo evitar sonreir ante la naturalidad con la que Arya afrontaba la vida.

\- Algo bueno debe de tener - dijo Jon suspirando. 

\- No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que tiene que estar siendo para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que para mi... sigues siendo mi hermano. Siempre lo seras. 

Arya avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Todo era incierto a su alrededor, pero Arya era inalterable. El vínculo que los unía era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. 

\- Gracias - dijo Jon.

Se separaron. 

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva la Reina? - preguntó Arya.

\- Ella nunca tuvo la suerte de criarse en un hogar, con una familia. La unica familia que conoció la vendió para conseguir un ejercito. Siempre ha pensado que era la última Targaryen. Y esta feliz de saber que no es así.

\- ¿No está pensando en que puedas quitarle el Trono?

\- Arya - dijo Jon acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros - Mira esos dragones. ¿Cuantos crees que harian falta para acabar con Cersei? - Jon pudo ver como Arya estaba entendiéndole - Sin embargo está aquí. Entiendo que ni tu ni Sansa la conoceis. Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad. Ella es valiente, bondadosa, honesta, leal y una luchadora... no sois tan diferentes.

\- Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? - Jon asintió - Pero es tu tia, Jon. No esta bien.

\- No creo que hubiera permitido que esto pasara si antes de conocerla hubiera sabido los lazos que nos unian. Pero estoy seguro que, de igual manera, me habría enamorado de ella - a la vez que lo decía, Jon se cercioraba de que lo que sentía por Dany era inevitable.

\- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz - dijo Arya.

\- Ella me hace feliz. Me gustaría tanto que la llegaras a conocer... Te encantaría.

\- Ya lo hace. Desde el momento que supe que perdió un dragón por ir a salvar tu culo - Arya guardo un momento de silencio - Si la amas... adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo.

En toda la amalgama de sentimientos que lo invadían, tener la seguridad de que siempre tendría a Arya de su lado le hacia sentirse bien. Jon extendió su mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla de la que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería su hermanita. 

\- Necesito un favor - dijo Jon - ¿Podrías prestarme tu daga?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Creemos que matando al Rey de la Noche, el ejercito entero morirá. El acero valyrio los mata. Vamos a matarlo antes de que convierta el Norte en un cementerio.

Arya se quedó callada mientras acariciaba la daga. 

\- No voy a dejártela - dijo Arya ante la sorpresa de Jon - Yo voy a empuñarla. Ire con vosotros.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Arya airada.

\- Porque no quiero tener que estar pendiente de tu seguridad.

\- ¿Acaso lo has estado estos últimos años? Creo que me he ganado el derecho a cuidarme yo sola, ¿no crees?

Jon se dió la vuelta enfadado, conteniéndose mientras apretaba sus puños. No podía soportar el peso de más preocupaciones.

\- No sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos... - dijo Jon dándose la vuelta. 

\- Quizás todo lo que he pasado, lo que he aprendido y lo que vivido, ha sido para esto Jon. No me robes la oportunidad de averiguarlo. 

Jon empezaba a ver el paisaje al completo. Cada uno de los que allí se encontraban, parecían tener una misión. Quizás Arya tenia razón y su entrenamiento y su daga, fueran la salvación de Poniente. 

\- Ahí fuera, no sere tu hermano, sino tu Comandante. Nada de ir como una loba solitaria. Acatarás mis ordenes sin rechistar. ¿Lo has entendido? - dijo Jon muy serio. 

\- Si, mi Señor - dijo Arya con una sonrisa en su cara.

##### DAENERYS

Missandei terminaba de embellecer su rostro. Allí, sentada en aquella habitación se sentía a punto de asomarse a un abismo rodeada de personas que pretendían lanzarla por él. 

\- No os preocupeís. Jon no permitiría nunca que algo malo os oscurriera - dijo Missandei finalizando su tarea.

Dany sabía que era verdad lo que Missandei decía, aunque esa noche Jon ni se hubiera presentado en sus aposentos. Tan verdad como que el primogénito de Lord Eddard Stark había acabado con su cuerpo cosido a la cabeza de su lobo. Miedo era la palabra más acertada para expresar lo que sentía.

Missandei se quedó observándola. Dany la miró inquisitiva.

\- Este vestido realza vuestro busto - dijo Missandei.

\- Entonces, debo ponermelo más - dijo Dany sonriendo a la vez que se levantaba - ¿Dónde está Ser Jorah? - preguntó Dany, quién no pensaba salir de la habitación sin él.

\- Os espera en la puerta.

Dany salió de la habitación, y vió como Jorah portaba una espada de ilustre pomo. 

\- Creía que os habían quitado las armas - dijo Dany.

\- Esta es Veneno de Corazón, la espada ancestral de los Tarly. Samwell me la ha prestado - dijo Jorah.

\- ¿Con que fin?

\- Para que... os proteja - dijo Jorah vacilante.

Dany no creía ni una de sus palabras. A estas alturas sabía bien cuando "el ándalo" le mentía. Estaba dispuesta a escarbar en su mentira, cuando...

\- Majestad, los señores están ya esperando. La asamblea va a empezar - dijo Tyrion acercándose a paso acelerado. 

Dany se dirigió con paso firme por el pasillo que llevaba a la Gran Sala. Al cruzar la esquina vió a Jon en la puerta esperándola junto a Davos y Lord Varys. Jon levantó su mirada y la miró. Instantaneamente Dany se sintió protegida. 

\- Llegó el momento - dijo Tyrion.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó Dany.

\- No soy un buen orador - dijo Jon apretando sus puños una y otra vez.

Dany agarró su mano para tranquilizarlo y notó como recibía la empatía de aquellos que la observaban. Ellos eran su familia, los que habían compartido desde el principio su historia. Cuando cruzaran esa puerta serían minoría, pero había algo que lejos de dragones y ejercitos, los unía.

\- Siempre juntos - dijo Dany mirando a Jon mientrás apretaba su mano.

\- Siempre juntos - dijo Jon con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos se soltaron la mano y suspiraron. Jon fue el primero en pasar, seguido de Davos. Luego fue el turno de Dany y los suyos.

Nunca se había sentido en territorio hostil como en ese momento. Ni en Qarth con sus gobernantes, ni en Meeren con los amos, ni siquiera en Puerto Blanco. Todas las miradas se clavaban en ella como puñales. El silencio era un sonido tenso. En una mesa al fondo, Jon tomaba asiento. A la izquierda, sus hermanos, a la derecha, Ser Davos. Dany siguió caminando con aparente seguridad hasta un asiento reservado a los pies de la esquina derecha de la mesa. Junto a ella Tyrion, el cual tampoco se libraba de las miradas llenas de odio de aquellos señores. Tantos muertos habían provocado las rivalidades entre sus familias... que ahora ellos tenían que aguantar el peso de todas ellas.

Le llamó la atención la presencia de niños en aquella asamblea. Uno de esos era una niña de solo unos 12 años. La pequeña giró su cabeza con desprecio al paso de Ser Jorah. Debía ser Lady Mormont, la misma niña que Jon adoraba. 

\- Hace unos meses, me presenté ante vosotros para informaros de mi intención de viajar a Rocadragón para encontrarme con la Reina Daenerys. Y a pesar de que muchos de vosotros presentasteis vuestras reservas a mis planes, debo agradeceros vuestro lealtad a la Casa Stark, representada durante mi ausencia por mi querida... hermana, Lady Sansa Stark - empezó diciendo Jon.

Dany se fijo en la mirada de la joven Sansa. No lucía como todos los días. Habia algo que, definitivamente, le preocupaba. 

\- Y también tengo que agradecer a la Reina Daenerys - dijo Jon mirándola - por su valientía al dejar atrás sus intereses y venir al Norte a luchar junto a nosotros. Nos ha dado el vidriagón suficiente para construir armas y ha puesto a disposición de nuestra causa tanto sus ejércitos, como sus dragones. No naceran las suficientes generaciones para que podamos olvidar vuestro gesto - dijo Jon, esto último, en un tono más suave - Si algo aprendí en este hogar, es a ser honesto. Por lo tanto, no puedo hacer otra cosa que reconocer la realidad. Nadie merece más el Trono que la Reina Daenerys. Y cuando esta guerra acabe, la ayudaremos a recuperar el Trono de Hierro y a ser la Reina... de los 7 Reinos.

Un estallido colapsó la sala.Todos gritaban cosas ininteligibles. De entre todos se hizo sitio un hombre de escaso pelo blaco.

\- ¡No contareis con el apoyo de El Valle para volver a sentar a un Targaryen en el Trono! ¡Tenedlo por seguro!

\- Lord Royce - dijo Jon levantandose y alzando su voz - ¿Acaso haceis oidos sordos a mis palabras? Daenerys viene a salvarnos.

\- Y ¿lo hace por nada? - dijo la niña levantándose y mirando directamente a Dany - Apreciamos su ayuda. Pero creo que será lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que esta no es solo nuestra guerra. Sino defendiera estos territorios, sería lo mismo que renunciar al Reino, porque ese Reino dejaría de existir. Así que no nos haga creer en su altruismo - dijo mirando a Jon - Sobre todo cuando se acompaña de esclavistas que son la deshonra de esta tierra - dijo mirando con dureza a Jorah.

\- Perdon, Lady... - dijo Dany.

\- Lady Lyanna Mormont - dijo la niña con una seguridad que provocó una sonrisa espontanea en Dany que trató de ocultar.

\- Lady Lyanna - dijo Dany levantándose - No habiaís nacido cuando yo ya vagaba por las calles, destarrada de mi propio hogar, buscando algo de pan y agua para comer, mientrás en el Norte celebrabaís la victoria de un Usurpador corrupto de poder - hubo murmullos entre los señores - Cersei esta sentada en un trono hecho de huesos y sangre, la de vuestros padres, tios, hermanos, hijos. Todo por una mentira - Dany miró a Bran.

\- ¿Por qué debemos escuchar vuestras acusaciones? - dijo uno de los señores.

\- Porque habla la verdad - dijo Bran - Todas nuestras casas fueron engañadas. Mi tio y mi abuelo murieron a causa de esa mentira, y vuestras familias también. Rhaegar Targaryen nunca secuestró ni violó a mi tia Lyanna. Estaban enamorados y escaparon juntos para poder casarse.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Rhaegar ya estaba casado - dijo Lord Royce.

\- Si, pero anuló su matrimonio para poder casarse con Lyanna - dijo Samwell que estaba de pie en uno de los laterales.

\- ¿Quién puede probar eso? - dijo Lord Royce.

Todo el mundo empezó de nuevo a vociferar. Desde luego no había mucha diferencia entre una asamblea norteña y una asamblea de los khal.

\- ¡Dejemos que lo explique! - gritó por encima de todos Lord Manderly.

\- Bran y este documento son la prueba - dijo Samwell sosteniendo el papel - Y no solo lo son del matrimonio entre Rhaegar y Lyanna - dijo mirando a Bran.

\- Jon no es el hijo de mi padre - dijo Bran provocando un profundo silencio en la sala. Dany observó como Jon miraba al suelo - Es el hijo de Rhaegar y mi tia Lyanna. Mi padre lo acogió como bastardo para protegerlo de Robert.

El impacto de la noticia se veía en sus rostros. Algunos de los señores, incluso, tuvo que tomar asiento de la impresión. Jon levantó la mirada poco a poco mirando al resto de señores.

\- Entonces, si sois quien, realmente, vuestro... primo dice... Sois el heredero al Trono de Hierro - dijo un hombre alto, calvo y barba grisacea.

\- Lord Glover, como os he dicho... he doblado mi rodilla ante la Reina Daenerys.

\- ¿Antes o despues de conocer que eraís el heredero? - preguntó Lord Glover.

\- Antes. Pero eso da igual. Daenerys es quien se sentará en el Trono - dijo Jon.

\- Quereís doblegarnos como Aegon el Conquistador y os aprovechaís del momento - dijo otro señor mirando a Dany.

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo Dany.

\- ¿Y porque deberiamos creer en la palabra de una Targaryen? - preguntó Lord Royce.

\- Porque si yo fuera como Aegon, seríais solo ceniza - dijo Dany.

Por primera vez vió el miedo en los rostros de aquellos bravos hombre. Dany también sintió miedo, pero a causa de la agradable sensación que sentía imaginarse a aquellos hombres pidiendo clemencia frente a sus dragones.

\- Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Demostrad vuestras buenas intenciones y sellad un pacto con el Norte - dijo Lord Glover.

\- Ese pacto ya ha sido sellado. Daenerys y yo somos aliados - dijo Jon.

\- Tal como yo lo veo, ese es el pacto de dos Targaryen - dijo Lord Royce haciendo que de nuevo, todos vociferaran.

Dany notó un movimiento extraño. Sansa y Lord Varys compartieron una fugaz mirada. 

\- ¡Calmaos! - llamó al orden Lord Glover - Hay una solución.

\- Adelante - dijo Jon.

\- Sellad la alianza Targaryen con el Norte mediante un matrimonio. Casaos con una norteña de buena cuna. 

Dany lo entendió rapidamente. Aquello no era espontaneo. Alguien había estado moviendo los hilos desde la sombra. Y Dany sabía muy bien quien.

\- No necesito una alianza matrimonial para sellar mi compromiso con el Norte. Soy tan Stark y norteño como ellos - dijo Jon señalando a sus hermanos.

\- Hay rumores, y por lo que veo son ciertos. Rumores que dicen que teneís la misma debilidad que vuestro fallecido primo por las putas extranjeras - dijo de nuevo Lord Glover encendiendo en ira a Jon.

Jon golpeó la mesa.

\- ¡Si sois hombre, repetidlo! - dijo Jon acariciando el pomo de Garra con la mano tensa. 

Jorah, con el rostro desencajado, dió un paso al frente con la mano en el puño de su espada también.

Dany respiró profundo y se interpuso entre la mesa y los hombres.

\- Consideraré su oferta - dijo Dany.

*******

En el despacho de Jon, no cabía nadie más: Missandei, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Samwell, Tyrion, Lord Varys, Ser Davos y Ser Jorah. Unos hablan por encima de otros, y en cada esquina, ajenos al alboroto, Dany y Jon. Se miraban desde la distancia. Dany no pudo soportar más su mirada de incomprension y miró al suelo. Jon comenzó a atravesar el despecho haciéndose paso hasta Dany. Dany era incapaz de mirarlo.

Desde que sus dragones vinieron al mundo, había tenido claro cual era su destino. Luego apareció él, con su amenaza... con su amor. Luego la perdida de Viserión. Y ahora, el descubrimiento de que no era la única Targaryen con vida. Por más que rompiera su alma y la de él, esto era lo que tenía que hacer. 

\- Mírame - escuchó decir a Jon mientrás de fondo el resto debatía que sería lo más conveniente - Dany...

Dany levantó su mirada lentamente. Se tragó sus ganas de llorar, su debilidad por él... y lo miró con firmeza.

\- No puedo tener hijos, ¿cómo vamos a perpetuar nuestro apellido sino?

\- Me da igual que no puedas tener hijos, me da igual no perpetuar un apellido - dijo Jon. 

Nadie le hablaba con tanta sinceridad y corazón como él. Por eso, lo que estaba a punto de decir le rompía el corazón.

\- A mi no. 

Jon la miró con profunda decepción. Como si el altar donde la habia colocado, se hubiera desmoronado en un instante. Asintió con su cabeza, como si estuviera confirmando un oscuro pensamiento. Jon se dió la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Arya trás el portazo de Jon.

\- No debeís preocuparos. Ya se le pasará. Habeís hecho lo que teníais que hacer - dijo Sansa.

Ahora si, Dany no pudo soportarlo más.

\- Teneís que albergar mucho odio para actuar así - dijo Dany mirando a una Sansa herida - Solo espero que alguna vez valoreís el hombre que es vuestro hermano. Y Lord Varys, si pensaís que no tendré en cuenta lo que habeís hecho... es que no habeís estado atento. 

Dany se marchó, antes de que pudiera ceder a las lágrimas.

##### JON

Aquella estatua, era el único recuerdo a su madre. Su padre... su tio, era el único hombre que podría haberle hablado de ella con propiedad, y ya no estaba. No estaba ni siquiera para reprocharle su mentira. Recordaba sus palabras: "la próxima vez que nos veamos, hablaremos de tu madre". No hubo próxima vez. Y ahora Jon viviría toda su vida con preguntas sin respuesta.

Aquel trozo de piedra no le trasmitía nada. Probablemente estuviera lejos de parecerse a su madre. Los escultores en el Norte no eran reconocidos por sus buenos trabajos. Siempre había escuchado que Arya era la viva imagen de su tia... su madre. Si era así, quizás esa era la razón de su conexión con ella. 

\- Madre... - comenzó a decir Jon - Esto es ridículo, estoy hablándole a un trozo de piedra. Pero eres lo único que tengo - respiró profundo - Si hubieras estado aquí... todo habría sido diferente. ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos a alguien que no conoces? 

\- Se puede, creeme.

Jon giró su cabeza y la vió. Llevaba una rosa azul en su mano. Ella tampoco había conocido a su madre, podían entenderse. Pero aún estaba enfadado con ella. Y lo estaría hasta que tuviera fuerzas. 

Dany caminó hacía la estatua y depositó en su mano la rosa.

\- He escuchado que era su flor favorita. Dicen que mi hermano le regalo una corona hecha con ellas en un torneo - dijo Dany con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Si... delante de su esposa - dijo cortante Jon.

A Dany se le borró la sonrisa y Jon siguió mirando la estatua.

\- Necesito que entiendas porque lo hago - dijo Dany.

\- Pues lo siento. No lo entiendo. No entiendo porque mi hijo debe ser Rey. ¿Acaso su sangre Targaryen lo convierten en alguien válido?

\- Es lo que tiene que ser.

\- Pues menuda manera de romper la rueda... - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

\- Por supuesto que la tengo. Y no es que un hombre tenga el poder absoluto por tener un apellido - la miró y por un momento se permitió rebajar su tono - Un mundo nuevo, nuevas reglas. Ese debería ser tu legado.

\- Aún si lo que dices fuera realizable... ¿de que me valdría sino tengo el poder absoluto para hacerlo? Necesitamos al Norte y a El Valle. Y la única manera es esta.

\- Siempre juntos, dijiste - dijo Jon con una sonrisa triste.

\- Esto no tiene porque cambiar nada. Es solo un matrimonio político - dijo Dany.

\- ¿Acaso estas insinuando que me comporte como mi padre? Si es así, entonces no me conoces - ambos quedaron en silencio - Se acabó Daenerys.

Jon pudo ver el terror en su mirada cuando pronuncio su nombre al completo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Lord Glover tiene mucho poder en la asamblea norteña. Su hija está de camino a Invernalia. A mi vuelta, haremos público el compromiso. El Norte y El Valle... son tuyos.

Dany no reaccionaba.

\- ¿A tu vuelta? - preguntó aturdida.

\- Hoy mismo salimos hacia El Agasajo. 

\- ¿Cómo es que no se me ha informado?

\- Tu responsabilidad es encargarte de que haya siempre un Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro. Mi responsabilidad, es acabar con esto, antes de que empiece - dijo Jon con seguridad

\- Os acompañaré con Drogon y Rhaegal.

\- No vamos a volver a exponer a los dragones. Si esto sale mal, los necesitaremos.

\- ¿Si esto sale mal? ¡Tienen a Viserion! 

\- Y nosotros acero valyrio.

\- La espada de Samwell... - dijo Dany, quien parecía entender ahora porque Jorah portaba Veneno de Corazón - Es una misión suicida. ¡No vayas Jon! - dijo suplicando.

\- Esta vez será diferente. Tenemos un plan.

\- No puedes dejarme aquí sola. 

\- Hablas como si Invernalia fuera peligroso. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?

Dany se quedó callada. Jon vió que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no tenía tiempo para saber el qué.

\- Tengo que irme. Debo preparar cosas aún - dijo Jon.

El se iba, pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

\- No te vayas, por favor - dijo Dany con los ojos vidriosos - Si te ocurriera algo... - una lágrima calló por su rostro. 

Jon volvió a sentirse vulnerable y débil. Pero recordó que también lo hacía por ella. Lo hacía por todos aquellos a los que amaba sin reservas. Jon se acercó y besó su frente, y marchó. Al salir de la cripta escuchó un grito ahogado por el llanto. Apretó sus dientes y cerro los ojos para evitar volver con ella. No supo como lo hizo, pero siguió hacia delante, hacia su destino.

##### PODRICK

No sabía si eran sus ojos, del color de las aguas de la Bahía de Aguas Negras en un día soleado, o su figura, moldeada por los dioses, o su voz templada y sensual, o quizás su pelo del color del fuego, pero a Podrick se le quedaba cara de tonto cada vez que miraba a Lady Sansa Stark. Eran solo unos crios cuando la vió por primera vez en Desembarco. Y desde entonces lleva suspirando por ella. Ser escudero de Lady Brienne de Tarth le había dado la oportunidad de llevarla a casa, y aunque ella nunca le prestaría atención, él era féliz tan solo observándola.

\- Podrick... - dijo su señora - Deberías estar preparando el caballo, y no parado aquí como un pasmarote. 

\- Es tan guapa... - dijo Podrick.

Su señora solo pudo sonreir por compasión. 

\- Así que tu tambien marchas...

Podrick y su señora se dieron la vuelta a la vez. 

\- Así es, Ser Jaime - dijo muy friamente su señora. 

\- Cuando vuelvas... tenemos que hablar.

Pod se sintió un poco incómodo, fuera de lugar. Su señora lo estaba aún más. 

\- Ve y mata a ese hijo de puta - dijo Ser Jaime. 

Su señora asintió sin decir nada más y Ser Jaime dió un paso atrás.

Del interior de la fortaleza salió Lord Jon Snow... "o ¿debería llamarlo Aegon?", Pod no lo tenía muy claro. Admiraba a aquel hombre. Su porte era el de un guerrero. Llevaba varias armas: un hacha de vidriagón a la espalda, su espada de acero valyrio y un puñal de vidriagón. Unas pieles rodeaban su cuerpo. 

Lord Snow se acercó con paso firme a donde ellos estaban. 

\- ¿Todo preparado? - preguntó.

\- Si, mi señor, en cuanto los mandeís, podemos salir - respondió su señora.

\- ¿Puedo pediros un favor? - dijo Lord Snow, a lo que Lady Brienne asintió - Necesito que vuestro escudero permaneza en Invernalia.

A Pod le dio un vuelco el estómago. El debía ir con su Señora. ¡Tenía que ir con ella!

Su señora lo miró. Pod clamaba en silencio por ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Lady Brienne.

\- Podrick - dijo Lord Snow... "Sabe mi nombre", pensó Pod - Necesito que no perdaís de vista a la Reina. Quiero que seaís su sombra. Quiero que la protejais en mi ausencia. Ser Jorah no estará. Mientrás este dentro de Invernalia, será vuestra responsabilidad. ¿Puedo confiar en vos?

Pod sabía que Jon amaba a la Reina. Todos lo sabían. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado grande. Pero un hombre demostraba su valía en momentos como este.

\- Si señor. La protegeré con mi propia vida.

\- Cualquier cosa, acudid a Ser Davos. Y si la cosa se pone fea... - Lord Snow le dió unas llaves.

Pod sabía muy bien para que servían y entendió lo que Lord Snow le estaba pidiendo.

\- No hace falta que os remarque cúan importante es esto para mi - dijo Lord Snow.

\- Si, señor. Podeis marchad tranquilo.

\- Gracias - dijo apretando su hombro con la mano.

Lord Snow marchó.

\- Podrick... andaos con ojo - fueron las últimas palabras de Lady Brienne antes de marchar.

\- Vos también, mi Señora. 

Un nutrido grupo de hermanos de la guardia junto a Sandor Clegane, Ser Jorah Mormont, Lady Brienne de Tarth, Lady Arya Stark y Lord Jon Snow, se subieron a sus caballos.

Pod observó como Lady Sansa observaba con nerviosismo la partida desde el patio, junto a Ser Davos, Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, Ser Jaime y Samwell. 

Pod intentó buscar con la mirada a su nueva e importante tarea. Ni rastro de la Reina. Lord Snow también miraba hacía atrás constantemente, y Pod supuso que buscaban a la misma persona. Observó sus ojos. Había una profunda tristeza en ellos. Y Pod se contagió de ella. ¿Y sino se volvían a ver?

Al grito de Lord Snow, el grupo comenzó a marchar. De nuevo los ojos de Pod volvieron a Lady Sansa y captó sin quererlo una fugaz mirada con Sandor Clegane. Ella agachó su cabeza y se marchó antes que el resto. 

Pod se armó de valor y la interceptó antes de entrar al interior. 

\- Mi Señora... Volverán, estoy seguro.

\- Gracias, Podrick - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa para luego entrar en la fortaleza.

"Ya está Pod, ya está", se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa que nadie iba a conseguirle borrar.

##### MISSANDEI

Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntas, como para dudar si entrar o no en su habitación. Pero esa mañana, se había metido en ella y había pedido no ser molestada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como nunca antes los había visto. Y en ocasiones se escuchaban sus gemidos de dolor a través de la puerta. Pero hacía un buen rato que no se escuchaba nada. 

Allí estaba Missandei, en aquella puerta, preguntándose que hacer. 

\- ¿No sabemos nada de ella aún? - preguntó Lord Tyrion, que se acercaba por el pasillo.

\- No quiero molestarla. Nunca antes lo había visto así - dijo preocupada Missandei.

\- Acaba de renunciar y despedirse del amor de su vida.... todo en la misma mañana. Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. 

Un joven llegó. Missandei lo había visto antes por Invernalia, y siempre en la compañía de la mujer grande, Lady Brienne, quien a su vez era la protectora de Lady Sansa. Aquella combinaciónno le agradó. 

\- ¡Pod! Te han dejado en tierra - dijo burlonamente Lord Tyrion.

\- Me he quedado por una buena razón. Lord Snow me ha pedido escoltar a la Reina.

Missandei miró a Lord Tyrion. No se fiaba de aquel chico, ni de sus intenciones.

\- No os preocupeis, Missandei. Podrick es leal. Es uno de sus... grandes atributos - dijo Lord Tyrion con sonrisa pícara.

Missandei no entendía nada, pero si Lord Tyrion lo aprobaba, ella no podía hacer nada.

El chico tomó una banqueta de una esquina y se sentó junto a la puerta en posición de vigilancia. 

\- Me quedaré por aquí - dijo el joven. 

\- Voy a entrar para ver como se encuentra - dijo Missandei. 

La habitación estaba oscura. La Reina había cerrado las compuertas de las ventanas. Missandei abrió una para poder ver algo. La Reina estaba echada sobre la cama, parecía dormida. 

El fuego se estaba apagando y Missandei echo leña y la azuzó para que las llamas volvieran. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado. La Reina no estaba dormida, tenía la mirada perdida mientrás abrazaba la almohada a la altura de su cabeza. Missandei se sentó junto a ella y acarició su pelo. 

\- Siento que esteís así. Ojala pudiera cambiarme por vos.

La Reina la miró, saliendo de su letargo. Alargó la mano y tomó su brazo.

\- No digas eso. Yo solita me he ganado este dolor - dijo agotada.

\- No hableis así. Habeis hecho lo que creíais que teníais que hacer. 

\- No, Missandei. He hecho lo que ellos querían. He entrado en este estúpido juego, y he sacrificado lo único que realmente le daba esperanza a todo. ¿De que me sirve tener un Reino si él no está a mi lado? - dijo la Reina gimiendo y llorando.

Missandei no sabía que decirle. Aquella Daenerys no se parecía en nada a la mujer fuerte e independiente que siempre había conocido.

\- Y ahora se ha marchado... a morir - dijo la Reina con lágrimas de rabia.

\- Pero ¿y si consiguen matar al Rey de la Noche? No tendriamos que luchar en la guerra. Nuestros ejercitos no sufririan bajas - dijo recordando al hombre que era el dueño de sus afectos - Lo que Jon ha hecho, es... valiente, generoso.

\- Tu no has visto lo que mis ojos si han visto. No van a conseguirlo. Lo se - no había manera de parar su llanto. 

\- ¿Que os parece si descansamos? Mañana será otro día, y quizás traiga cosas mejores.

La Reina asintió.

\- Quedate, por favor.

\- No os preocupeis. No me moveré de vuestro lado.

************

Un sonido despertó de su profundo sueño a Missandei. Provenía del baño. Era la Reina. Missandei se levantó rapidamente y corrió hacia el baño, donde se la encontró de rodillas vomitando en un cubo. 

\- ¡Mi Reina!

En todo este tiempo, era la primera vez que veía tan indispuesta a su Reina. Ella extendió su brazo, indicándole que no se acercara más. Pero de nuevo comenzó a vomitar y Missandei no se lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y sostuvo su pelo. Ya no arrojaba nada, solo tosía. Se limpió la boca con su propia mano, y Missandei acudió rapidamente a darle un paño limpio. La Reina se sentó contra la pared. Estaba pálida.

\- ¿Quereís que llame al Maestre? 

\- No. No. Ya se me pasará. Algo de la comida norteña no me está sentando bien en mi estomago. Llevo 3 mañanas vomitando. Tiene que ser ese condimento que le echan a todos los asados. Cada vez que lo huelo me dan nauseas. 

La Reina debió observar su cara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la Reina.

\- ¡No! - dijo rapidamente.

"No puede ser, olvidalo", pensó.

\- Voy a prepararos un baño caliente. Seguro que la repondrá.

\- Gracias. No se que haría sin ti - dijo con una voz cansada.

El baño estaba listo. Missandei puso algunas de las hierbas aromáticas preferidas por la Reina.

Entró al baño con una bata. El agua estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba, ardiendo. Se quitó la bata y su desnudez quedó al descubierto. Missandeí miró sus pechos. Definitivamente habían crecido en cuestión de días. 

\- ¿Por qué me miraís así? - dijo sonrojada la Reina.

"Los pechos, nauseas, vomitos en la mañana, melancolía...", pensó Missandei.

\- Mi Reina - dijo Missandei mientras la Reina se metía en el agua - ¿No os notais especialmente rara estos últimos días? 

\- Si, claro. Ya os lo he dicho. Esta comida me sienta mal. Y... tengo esta angustia... 

\- Creo que deberíais ver al Maestre.

\- ¿Para qué? Estoy bien. Además, no me fío de este Maestre - dijo la Reina mientrás se frotaba la piel.

\- ¿Y de Samwell? Es casí un Maestre. Curó a Ser Jorah. Y es de confianza.

\- Esta bien. Si eso hace que os quedeís tranquila, llamadlo. 

Missandei sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No le hacía falta que un aspirante a Maestre se lo confirmara. Pero no tenía el valor de decirlr a la Reina que estaba embarazada de un hombre que acababa de marcharse para, probablemente, no volver.


	11. Chapter 11

##### TYRION

\- Es como la mala historia de un bardo - dijo su hermano.

Tyrion y Jaime caminaban por el campamento, mientrás Tyrion ponía al día a Jaime. 

\- Me gustaría no tener esta maldita capacidad de ver el futuro - se quejó Tyrion - Pero desde que lo ví entrar en su camarote, supe que todo se complicaría.

\- Y entonces no contabais con la gran revelación. ¡Qué bastardo fue Rhaegar! - dijo Jaime riéndose - Probó la carne del Sur para luego dejarla y quedarse con la del Norte. No se lo puedo reprochar. Hablan maravillas de las putas del Norte. 

\- No deberíais hablar en esos términos por aquí. 

\- ¿Tu piensas que estos salvajes entienden algo que no sea cortar cabezas? - dijo mirando con desprecio a los dothrakis. 

\- Aún así. Nunca sabemos donde pueden encontrarse oidos interesados. Las cosas están feas, Jaime. Si salimos de la que se nos viene encima... algo peor nos espera.

Jaime se paró y Tyrion pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada. 

\- El chico de Ned... bueno, de Rhaegar o de quien coño sea... me ha prometido un juicio justo para Cersei. ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Sabes lo que significa. Lo sabes desde que ella decidió traicionarlos.

\- Y ¿que pasará con el niño? - preguntó Jaime.

Tyrion tenía la misma preocupación. "No puedo garantizar la seguridad de ese niño", fueron las palabras de la Reina. ¿Y que podían pedir Tyrion, o Jaime? Cersei era la responsable de su destino y de el de ese niño, y sino era Daenerys, sería el Rey de la Noche y su ejercito, el que acabarían con ella. 

Ambos se miraron y entendieron que no tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta. No por ahora.

Vieron a la Reina llegar con Pod, Gusano Gris y Missandei. Estaba desmejorada. Los surcos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos eran prueba de sus noches sin dormir. Hacía varios días que Jon había marchado. No había noticias, ni se esperaban. 

\- ¿Qué hace Podrick? - preguntó extrañado Jaime.

\- Es el Lord Comandante de la guardia de la Reina en Invernalia.

Los dos hermanos no pudieron evitar la risa. 

\- Me alegro que algunos conserveis el ánimo para reir - dijo algo molesta la Reina.

\- Perdonad, Majestad - dijo serio Tyrion. 

La Reina suspiró.

\- No, perdonadme a mi. Ni yo me soporto a mi misma - dijo mirando hacia el camino y cambiando su expresión.

Todos miraron al camino. Una comitiva acompañaba a una hermosa joven de pelo largo, frondoso y moreno. Su piel era blanquecina y sus ojos grandes y verdes. Tyrion vió como los dothrakis se paraban para observarla, y desde luego ella no hacia ascos a las atenciones. 

Tyrion vio autentico fuego en la mirada de Daenerys. Aquella debía de ser la hija de Lord Glover.

\- Ya tenemos a la madre del futuro Rey de Poniente - dijo Tyrion queriendo relajar el ambiente.

Pero consiguió lo contrario. La Reina se dió la vuelta y se marchó rabiosa, tan rabiosa que daba hasta pena mirarla. Pod y Missandei marcharon corriendo detrás de ella. Mientrás Gusano Gris se quedó sin entender mucho.

\- Mujeres... - le dijo Jaime.

*************

Los Stark habían tenido la deferencia de alojarlos en la misma zona de la fortaleza. Allí, en medio del pasillo, existía una pequeña estancia. Tyrion asomó su cabeza. La Reina estaba de espaldas, divisando el patio desde la ventana. 

\- Debeis perdonadme. No he medido mis palabras. No quería heriros - dijo Tyrion desde la puerta.

La Reina se dió la vuelta.

\- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? 

\- ¿Prefeririaís que fuera horrenda? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- No. Simplemente que no existiera. 

\- Vos fuisteís la que lo obligasteís a hacer esto. 

\- Debería haberse rebelado contra mi, ¿por qué no lo hizo? 

\- Porque es noble y os es leal. Apuesto a que esas mismas cualidades fueron algunas de las que os hicieron caer rendida ante él. Eso y la curva que tiene donde la espalda pierde su nombre - dijo Tyrion levantando las cejas.

La Reina lo miró confundida.

\- El trasero, culo, nalgas... - la Reina lo miró sorprendida - Un error. Castillo Negro. Hace mucho tiempo - dijo Tyrion intentando justificar sus conocimientos. 

La Reina se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Creeís que me he equivocado? ¿Que no debería haber roto mi compromiso con él? - preguntó sinceramente la Reina.

\- Sois la Reina. Vuestra posición exige sacrificios. Pero creo que en este caso, las emociones os han jugado una mala pasada. El "miedo" no es un buen consejero. 

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Miedo a no poder estar a su altura. A no poder darle lo que desea. A amarlo sin reservas... - dijo Tyrion, provocando que la Reina agachara su cabeza - Si tan solo hubieraís pedido mi consejo...

\- Sois mi Mano. Estais para acosejarme.

\- "Nada de hablar de sucesión hasta que no me siente en el Trono", ¿recordais? - dijo Tyrion recordandole la nefasta última vez que trataron el tema.

\- Eso fue antes de que Jon y yo...

\- Si... antes de que empezaraís a actuar con el corazón y no con la cabeza. A veces echo de menos a la Daenerys que terminó con Daario sin pestañear. Era más razonable y aconsejable que vos. 

La Reina se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a una silla, donde dejó caerse. Suspiro profundamente.

\- ¡Qué estúpida fuí! Pensaba que venía a cambiar Poniente, y al final... Poniente me ha cambiado a mi.

\- Poniente no. El amor. 

\- Da igual lo que haga, él ya dió su palabra. Si vuelve con vida... se casará con ella - dijo triste la Reina.

\- Aún no está prometido - dijo Tyrion provocando que una luz se encendiera en los ojos de la Reina.

\- ¿Creeís que...? 

\- Esperad a que vuelva y hablad con él. No como una Reina. Como una mujer. Intentad borrar todo lo que os rodea, y dejadme a mi el resto.

La Reina se levantó y caminó hacia él. 

\- Sé que ultimanente no os he tratado justamente - dijo la Reina haciendo que Tyrion agachara emocionado su cabeza - Pero sois muy importante para mi. Quiero que pase lo que pase, tengais esa certeza en vuestro interior. 

Tyrion asintió emocionado. Ella también era importante. Quizás la persona más importante que había conocido en su vida.

##### JORAH

El frío le impedía estar quieto durante mucho rato. Y ahora que la noche había caido sobre ellos, la crudeza iba en aumento. Llevaban varios días de camino. Días que se habían hecho eternos. Los caballos necesitaban descanso cada cierto tiempo, y cada poca distancia Jon mandaba guardias a las pequeñas aldeas y granjas para evacuarlas y ordenarles ir hacia el Sur. Muchos se negaban a abandonar el calor de sus hogares. Otros, los más jovenes y fuertes, se unían a la expedición. 

La noche les cayó en una pequeña aldea con solo 7 casas y 2 establos. Las familias alojaron como pudieron a los guardias, mientrás muchos se tapaban con pieles en los establos. 

Caminando, Jorah llegó a un pequeño aprisco, colocado en lo alto de una pequeña colina detrás de la aldea. La luz de la Luna llena iluminaba el horizonte, pese a las nubes. Jon estaba sentado, allí, solo. En los días que había durado la avanzada, poco o nada habían podido hablar. Y la tristeza del joven, era algo que todos podian sentir.

\- ¿Puedo? - pidió Jorah.

\- Claro.

Jorah se sentó junto a Jon.

\- La Luna parece ser nuestra aliada esta noche - desde allí podian ver con facilidad si algún peligro venía.

\- Estamos muy cerca. Puedo sentirlo - dijo Jon cruzando sus brazos a causa del frío. 

\- ¿Creeis que lo conseguiremos? 

\- No tenemos más remedio que creerlo. 

Jorah no sabía si preguntarselo. Dudó, pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo os sentís despues de todo lo que ha pasado?

Jon miró a otro sitio y Jorah pensó que había sido demasiado directo.

\- ¿Sabeís que es lo que más me duele? - dijo Jon, pillando por sorpresa a Jorah - Saber que no soy su hijo. Siempre he tenido claro dos cosas en mi vida: que era un bastardo y que mi padre era Lord Eddard Stark. Siento como sino supiera quien soy.

\- Aunque parezca curioso, siempre he admirado a vuestro padre. Un hombre honorable donde los haya. Haber sido criado por él, debe ser un privilegio para vos. Pero... yo si sé quien sois. Sois el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen.

\- El hijo de un egoista...

\- No os culpo por pensar así. Habeis sido criado en el Norte. Pero Rhaegar era mucho más. Era un hombre valiente, noble, justo, que siempre estuvo de parte de los desfavorecidos... En realidad hay mucho de él en vos y en la Reina.

Jon lo miró desconcertado. Estaba claro que el Rhaegar que él conocía era el de la versión norteña: un guapo consentido y caprichoso. No era justo que Jon no conociese la verdad sobre su padre. 

Un ruido los alertó.

\- ¿Habeis oido eso? - preguntó Jorah.

Jon ya estaba de pie con su espada desenvainada. Le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Ambos hombres se escondieron detrás de un pequeño muro, resto de un antiguo refugio, que algún duro invierno destruyó. Jon y Jorah se miraron. Eran sonidos de pasos. Muchos pasos. La nieve crujia delatándolos. Jon y Jorah rodearon el muro para no ser vistos. Se podía respirar la tension. Su plan no era enfrentarlos en ese lugar. La luna dibujaba la figura de cientos de ¿espectros?

\- Jon... - dijo susurrando.

Jon le ordenó que se callara poniendole la mano en su boca.

\- Jon... - volvió a decir Jorah.

\- Callate - dijo amenazante entre dientes.

\- ¿Jon? - se escuchó del otro lado del muro.

\- No son espectros, son personas, Jon - dijo, liberado, Jorah.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? - dijo una figura alta de pelo rizado y barba profunda.

\- ¿Tormund? - dijo Jon cayendo contra el muro de la impresión.

Jon y Jorah se levantaron. Pudieron divisar al grupo al completo que llegaba hasta la otra ladera de la colina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Jon.

\- Dar un pase, ¿tu que crees?- dijo Tormund - Estamos camino de Invernalia, intentando sacar a todas la personas que podemos. Un aldeano nos dijo que aquí vivían personas - Tormund paró un momento - El Muro cayó en Guardiaoriente. Joder, Jon, el puto dragón ahora es un puto bicho con ojos azules, y lanza unas putas llamas azules... y es más rápido y fuerte - decía Tormund muy nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo salisteís de allí? - dijo Jorah 

\- Nos equivocamos de escalera - dijo saliendo de la oscuridad Beric.

\- Bien, tranquilos... Hemos venido para acabar con esto - dijo Jon.

\- ¿Cuántos sois en total? - preguntó Tormund.

\- Algo más de 100.

\- ¿Cien... mil? - preguntó Tormund.

\- Cien hombres - dijo Jon ante el silencio sorpresivo de los otros dos hombres - Hemos traido todo el acero valyrio que tenemos. Y hemos traido machetes, puñales y flechas de vidriagón. Vamos a ir directamente a por el Rey de la Noche. Tenemos un plan. Pero necesitamos que no salgan del Agasajo.

\- Pues como no corramos... Nosotros hemos podido pasarles porque ellos estan yendo a los poblados más grandes. Están arrasándolos. Es como si ese Rey supiera perfectamente donde tiene que ir - dijo Beric.

\- Están aumentando su ejercito. Cada vez tenemos más gente bajo nuestro cargo, eso nos hace ir más lento. Pero estamos intentando salvar a todos los que podemos - dijo Gendry que acababa de llegar a donde estaban. 

Jon se quedó pensando. 

\- Pasaremos la noche como podamos. Les diré a los que están en las casas que dejen lugar a los mayores y los niños - dijo Jon - Y mañana temprano, ellos bajarán a Invernalia y nosotroa iremos de caza. 

\- Espero que tu plan sea bueno - dijo Tormund.

\- Yo tambien - dijo Jon

Jorah y Jon acompañaron a los demás hasta la pequeña aldea que los alojaba. Entraron en una de las casas. Allí estaba Sandor cuidando del fuego. 

Sandor se levantó sorprendido.

\- Creía que ya no tenías más vidas - dijo a Beric con una leve sonrisa. 

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron. 

\- Oye, Jon... ¿no habrá venido mi grandota, no? - preguntó Tormund.

Jon le señalo con la cara y una media sonrisa a su derecha. Allí estaba Brienne, con un rostro entre sorpresa y estupefacción. 

Jorah juraría que escuchó a Tormund gruñir. Lo siguiente que hizo fue avalanzarse hacia Brienne y abrazarla. Por supuesto, ella no puso una mano en el salvaje y Jorah temió que Tormund acabara de una patada en la calle.

\- Tormund, ven anda... - lo tomó Jon del hombro, rescatando a Brienne - voy a presentarte a mi hermana, Arya. 

\- ¿Arya? - preguntó Gendry - ¿Está aquí?

\- ¿De qué conoces a mi hermana? - preguntó sorprendido a Jon. 

Arya salió de una de las habitaciones, con uno de los niños pequeños de la casa en brazos. Le estaba haciendo carantoñas y jugando con él, mientrás el niño reía. Jorah vió la cara de Gendry y supo rapidamente lo que pasaba. Aquel había sido él mismo cientos de veces mirando a su Khaleesi. 

\- Arya... - dijo el joven en un tono suave y conmovedor.

Arya se paró en seco al verlo y fue dejando lentamente al niño en el suelo. Los ojos de la chica se salían de sus cuencas. La barbilla le temblaba, y se pecho se movía con la violencia de su respiración.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rapidamente hacia el otro hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo. 

\- Mira grandota, como nosotros - dijo Tormund con una sonrisa difícil de explicar. Brienne se puso al lado de Jorah utilizándolo de muro. 

Jorah se fijo en el rostro de Jon a medio camino entre no entender nada y empezar a sentirse molesto. 

Los chicos se separaron. Se miraron, y ella de pronto empezó a pegarle golpes en el pecho y el brazo.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? - le gritaba mientrás le pegaba.

\- Casi muero, pero gracias de todas formas por preocuparte por mi - dijo ofendido el chico.

A Jorah la escena le resultaba tierna y graciosa a partes iguales. 

\- ¿Qué te paso? - preguntó Arya.

\- La bruja... quería sacrificarme. Pero Ser Davos me ayudo a escapar. Cuando conseguí llegar a tierra firme quise buscarte... y no estabas por ninguna parte. Llegué a pensar que estabas muerta. Pero cuando Ser Davos me encontró, le pregunte por ti y supe que estabas viva y con tu familia. Así que decidí ser útil de otra manera. 

\- Por esto te vas a escapar de que te atraviese con Aguja - dijo Arya.

\- ¿Alguien me va a explicar que está pasando aquí? - preguntó Jon mosqueado.

*************

La noche se había convertido en una improvisada sucesión de reencuentros. Y todos habían acabado alrededor de la mesa con un buen brevaje norteño en las manos que servía no solo para calentarlos, sino también para inhibirles el terror que, en secreto, todos le tenían a enfrentarse a la muerte.

\- Entonces... ¿ibas a casarte con la reina chiquitita de los dragones? - preguntó Tormund y Jon asintió - Lo sabía - dijo extrañamente sensual - Gimoteaba por ti el tiempo que estuvistes más allá del Muro.

Jorah podía corroborar dolorosamente aquello.

\- ¿Por qué habeis de casaros con alguien que no amais? - preguntó Gendry. 

\- Para que el Norte no les dé bien por el culo - dijo Sandor.

\- Mmm interesante comparación - dijo Tormund.

\- Pues si yo fuera vos - dijo Gendry agarrando bien su jarra - entraria en Invernalia en cuanto llegase y delante de todos esos cabrones le rompería la boca con un beso a la mujer que amo. 

Jorah se percató de como la joven Arya puso especial atención en aquello.

\- Tranquilo muchacho. Frena el caballo que llevas en tus pantalones - dijo Sandor. 

\- Más bien el pony - dijo una Arya afectada por el brevaje.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, pero fue de los ojos de Jon de los que salía fuego.

\- No me mires así - dijo Arya a Jon - Me hice pasar por chico. Los he visto bañarse, mear, eructar... 

\- Así que Targaryen - dijo Beric - Un bastardo que llega a Lord Comandante, el más joven de la historia. Un hombre que es resucitado por el Señor de la luz. Que llega a ser Rey en el Norte. Y ahora... es un Targaryen. Pero no uno cualquiera. Sino el heredero al Trono. Aquel que ha unido a los hombres en un mismo bando para luchar contra la muerte. 

Un silencio se hizo en la mesa, posiblemente porque todos sabían que Jon era la pieza más importante. Y si alguien podía compararsele, era aquella conocida como la madre de dragones. Sabían que debían protegerlo. Y volver sin él, no era una opción.

##### DAENERYS

Dany caminaba hacia sus aposentos para descansar. El día habia empezado con la llegada de la hija de Lord Glover, una chica asquerosamente sensual. Dany tenía miedo de que Jon terminara olvidándola en sus brazos. Lo único que hacía era darle vueltas al consejo de Tyrion. Pero para ello hacia falta que, primeramente, Jon volviera.

Llegaron a la puerta de sus aposentos, ella y Podrick. El chico era su sombra desde que Jorah se había marchado. Pero Dany sentía que era más grande su voluntad que sus habilidades. Esperaba no tener que averigüarlo. Antes de entrar escuchó una voz.

\- Majestad... majestad...

Dany vió a Samwell venir del fondo del pasillo. 

\- Samwell, ¿qué deseais?

\- Vuestra... no se muy bien que cargo obstenta...

\- ¿Os referís a Missandei? - Samwell asintió - Mi amiga y consejera.

\- Oh - dijo Samwell con evidente agrado - Vuestra amiga me pidió venir. Parece que teneis alguna consulta sobre vuestra salud. 

\- En realidad estoy bien. Pero Missandei está empeñada en que os viera.

\- Bueno, eso significa que se preocupa por vos.

Samwell hablaba con una bondad y una inocencia que la traspasó.

\- ¿Quereis pasar? - preguntó Dany. 

Ambos entraron en la habitación, mientrás el joven Podrick se quedaba fuera. 

\- ¿Os sentís insegura? - dijo Samwell refiriéndose a Podrick.

\- Jon quiso que me escoltara.

\- Suena mucho a él. 

\- Vos lo conoceis bien. Jon habla maravillas de su amigo Sam - dijo Dany sonriendo.

\- Tengo el privilegio de su amistad. Fue el único que me protegió y me ayudó en el Muro, a costa de sufrir la burla y el odio de otros.

Dany sonrió nostálgica. Si, ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Saber que era así desde siempre, le hizo sentir más segura de sus sentimientos hacia él.

\- Sentaos, por favor - le pidió Dany - ¿Quereís vino? 

\- No, gracias. No bebo cuando atiendo a otros. En realidad, no bebo casi nunca... ¿Hay noticias de Jon?

\- No, aun no. 

Los dos compartieron un silencio de preocupación. 

\- Volverá... no se como lo hace, pero siempre vuelve - dijo Samwell intentando animarla - Y, bien ¿cual es el problema?

\- La comida del norte. Creo que mi estomago no está preparado para ello. Vomito casi todas las mañanas desde que llegué. 

\- ¿Solo por las mañanas? - preguntó extrañado Samwell.

\- Bueno, a veces el simple olor de la comida me da nauseas. 

\- Ya...

Dany comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

\- Siento tener que haceros esta pregunta... ¿es vuestro sangrado normal? 

Dany se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con esto?

\- Desde que sufrí el aborto, ha sido incostante. 

\- Ya... - cada vez que hacía aquello, Dany se ponía más nerviosa - ¿Habeis tenido mareos? 

\- Si... - dijo pensando en ello a la vez que lo decía - Me he sentido indispuesta un par de veces. Pero creo que es por toda la presión que tengo... - no sabía si decir aquello - ... estoy un poco desbordada.

\- Los mareos pueden ser sintomas físicos, no solo emocionales.

Samwell parecía tener mucho conocimiento. 

\- ¿Ultimamente sentís cambios en vuestro cuerpo? - preguntó Samwell.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cambios?

\- No se, por ejemplo si la ropa os queda más ajustada.

\- Si... lo cual me extraña, porque apenas como - dijo Day.

\- No tiene nada de extraño en vuestra condición...

"¿Condición?", pensó Dany. Poco a poco esta hilando y dándose cuenta de lo que Samwell le estaba diciendo. 

\- Oh no, no... No tengo esa condición. Estoy segura de ello.

\- Teneis todos los síntomas. Además, ¿por qué estais tan segura?

\- No puedo tener hijos.

\- Pero si acabais de decirme que sufristeis un aborto... - dijo Samwell desconcertado.

\- Si. Pero luego una bruja me maldijo. No puedo tener hijos.

\- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuvísteis el sangrado?

\- Unas 3 lunas... pero ya os he dicho que es incostante... - dijo Dany notando el calor en sus mejillas.

Samwell suspiro incómodo.

\- Responded solo si quereis... después de la... maldición y antes de... de... ya sabeis... con Jon - aquella conversación estaba alcanzando cotas inimaginables de incomodidad - ¿estuvisteis, intimamente hablando, con otros hombres?

Dany era una mujer que no temía la sexualidad, quizás porque había tenido que utilizar la suya propia desde sus primeros años como mujer. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tremendamente incómoda en aquel momento. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, y solo esperaba que no estuvieran tanto como las de Samwell.

\- Si - dijo despues de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Cuántos hombres?

\- No se que tiene que ver esto con lo que estamos hablando... - dijo molesta, pero recapacitó, al fin y al cabo, Samwell estaba allí para ayudarla - Solo estuve con uno. 

\- Uno solo... ¿Nunca pensásteis que quizás vuestro amante fuera infertil?

\- ¿Un hombre puede ser infertil? Quiero decir, Daario, este hombre, tenía sus... sus...

\- Si... os entiendo... - dijo Samwell apurado.

Dany quería desaparecer de allí. Estaba pasándolo francamente mal. Pero Samwell era aún más doloroso de ver. Incluso sudaba.

\- El que un hombre tenga sus organos, no significa que no pueda ser infertil. Las mujeres infértiles, de hecho, son igual por dentro que las que si son fértiles. Solo que estos órganos no funcionan como debieran. Este tal Daario, ¿sabeis si estuvo con otras mujeres? - preguntó Samwell.

\- Oh si, ya creo...

\- ¿Tenía hijos?, ¿aunque fuesen ilegítimos?

\- No... aunque nunca me lo hubiera dicho si los hubiera tenido...

\- Majestad... teneis todos los síntomas. No se si la maldición se acabó o es que nunca existio. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, esperais un hijo. 

Dany se quedó callada. No podía articular palabra. El lógico razonamiento de Samwell había tirado por tierra años de frustración. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía igual que cuando tuvo a su primer hijo en sus entrañas. Todo este tiempo lo había sabido, pero incapaz de aceptarlo.

Le invadió primero un sentimiento de alivio. Luego vino la alegría. Y rapidamente la realidad. Porque ser madre era algo que no tenía entre sus planes de futuro, y aunque esto solucionaba todo, no podía llegar en peor momento. No solo el padre de su hijo no estaba allí con ella... sino que una guerra venía hacia ellos y no había escapatoria. El mundo se le vino encima. No era el momento de traer un hijo al mundo. Pero a la vez, pensar que su historia de amor con Jon iba a dar un fruto tan real y hermoso... Estaba bloqueada. No sabía si llorar, gritar o simplemente desmayarse. Aunque se sentía más cerca de esto último.

Samwell alargó su mano y tomó la de Dany. Cuando ella lo miró vio una lágrima caer por el rostro del joven.

\- Jon va a ser padre... - dijo Samwell emocionado.

Entonces fue cuando Dany entendió la profundidad de la amistad entre Jon y Samwell. Dany sonrió mientrás las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

\- No se que me pasa - dijo riendo mientrás lloraba - No paro de llorar.

\- Eso también es normal en las embarazadas - dijo también riendo y llorando Samwell. 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? 

\- Ahora, sobre todo estos primeras semanas, debeís guardar reposo.

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso. La guerra está en marcha, y debo montar en Drogon.

\- Supongo que ahora tendreís que tomar vuestra decisión. Pero pensad que la vida del bebe está en juego.

\- También lo están la de millones de personas - dijo Dany - Samwell... nadie debe saber esto. ¿Me entendiste? Nadie. ¿Puedo confiar en vos?

\- Desde luego.

##### JON

Jon se sentía agotado. Había pasado toda la noche en vela. El suelo no era el sitio más cómodo para dormir. Pero no se podía quejar, otros habían dormido en los establos. Solo pudo conciliar el sueño durante un corto periodo, y mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. Tuvo una horrible pesadilla. Era la Gran Guerra, pero no se luchaba en El Agasajo, ni siquiera en Invernalia. Jon vió la Fortaleza Roja cubierta por la nieve y cientos de espectros que escalaban sus murallas, amontonados unos encima de otros. Jon corría, desesperado. En un patio yacia el cuerpo de Dany, cubierto de sangre. En el sueño Jon gritaba y se ahogaba con su propio llanto. Solo acertó a cerrar los parpados de su amada. Jon se levantó para marcharse y cuando se dió la vuelta para despedir su cuerpo, ella estaba de pie, pero sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca como la nieve. El sueño acabó justo en el momento en el que Jon tuvo que desenvainar a Garra para matarla. Se despertó sobresaltado y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. 

Una niña pequeña, hija de los dueños de aquella casa, estaba en mitad de la sala, rodeada de hermanos de la Guardía que dormían en el suelo. Lo miraba fijamente. 

\- Ven... ¿como te llamas? - preguntó Jon.

\- Patty

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

La niña levantó 4 deditos. 

\- ¿Vais a matar a los malos?

\- Si... Vamos a matarlos. Y no podrán haceros daño, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

\- ¿Entonces porque lloras? - la niña se acercó y lo abrazó. 

Jon se abrazó a la pequeña y dió rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, a su miedo y a su terror a fracasar. Se mordió su propio puño para no despertar al resto con sus gemidos. 

*************

En el centro de la pequeña aldea los hombres se preparaban para la marcha, mientrás el otro grupo se dirigía a Invernalia. Jon observaba a Arya despedirse de Gendry. Él y Tormund eran los responsables de llevar con vida hasta Invernalia a todas esas personas y a seguir evacuando a otras por el camino. Ojalá aquellas medidas solo fueran preventivas. 

Jon se acercó hasta Gendry y Arya. 

\- Tenemos que irnos. Aún estás a tiempo de unirte a ellos.

\- No... Yo voy - dijo Arya.

Jon asintió y dió su mano a Gendry.

\- Nos vemos en Invernalia.

\- Nos vemos - dijo Gendry - Cuidate mi Lady. 

Jon pensaba tener una seria conversación con Gendry a la vuelta. Por ahora seguía necesitándolo con vida... 

Jon se dirigía hacia su caballo cuando Tormund lo interceptó.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor de hombre a hombre - dijo Tormund - Cuídamela, necesito hacerla mía aun... ¿entiendes?

\- Todos te entendemos Tormund, pero... quizás deberías dejarle un poco de espacio. Las mujeres necesitan que no las agobien - dijo Jon ayudando como podía a Brienne - Hay que dejarlas dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Así lo hiciste tu con la Reina de los dragones?

"No", pensó Jon.

\- Si, claro - dijo Jon - Cuídate.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Dale fuerte a ese cabrón. Y tened mucho cuidado. El dragón... - dijo serio Tormund.

\- Tranquilo. Tendremos cuidado.

Al darse la vuelta vió a Brienne discutiendo con el padre de familia que esa noche los había alojado. Jon fue rapidamente para saber que ocurría. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¡No quiere marchar hacia el sur! - dijo Brienne.

\- ¡Este es mi hogar y lo seguirá siendo! - gritaba el hombre.

\- Por supuesto que lo será. Pero debeís pensar en vuestra familia - dijo Jon - Si el Rey de la Noche llegara aquí...

\- No llegará. Lo matareís antes de que lo haga, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no lo sabemos, ni vos ni yo mismo. Si fracasamos, no habrá Sur suficiente para escapar. Id a Invernalia. Allí se están organizando. Estareis a salvo - Jon solo podía pensar en aquella pequeña y su seguridad. 

\- ¿Y si pasan de largo? ¿Creeís que ese Rey de la Noche puede estar interesado en desviarse de su camino para matarnos? 

\- Lo hará. Os matará. A vos, a vuestra mujer y a vuestros hijos. Luego os devolverá la vida. Pero entonces ya no sereís vos. Ni ellos serán vuestra mujer y vuestros hijos. Solo trozos de carne sin voluntad propia que vagarán con el único objetivo de asesinar. Sereis parte de su ejercito. Si decidís quedaros, vos y solo vos, sereis el responsable de que eso ocurra - dijo Jon.

El hombre se quedó callado y levantó su vista hacia Jon. 

\- Dejadme empacar algunas cosas...

\- No hay tiempo. El equipaje solo os entorpecerá. Tomad todo el abrigo que podaís y viveres para el camino... y marchad.

El hombre finalmente marchó con Tormund y Gendry y el resto de personas. Personas que dejaban un hogar, unas tierras y una vida entera, solo por tener una oportunidad de vivir. Pensar en ellos, en su familia y sobre todo... en ella, era lo que a Jon le daban el valor y las fuerzas para luchar la que sería la batalla más importante de su vida. Una batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @

##### DAENERYS

Pasaba su mano, una y otra vez, por su estómago. Lo acariciaba y con su mente traspasaba su piel, su carne, como si pudiera tocar a esa criatura que crecía en su interior. Sus ojos húmedos acompañaban sus pensamientos, reflexiones de un pasado y un presente que se unían en ese momento. Siempre fue madre, de Rhaego, de dragones, de... 

¿Qué sería, niño o niña? ¿Se parecería a ella con sus rasgos Targaryen, sus ojos grandes, su determinación y su carácter? ¿O sería como Jon, con su dulzura, su belleza serena, su valentía y su nobleza? ¿Quizás una mezcla de los dos? 

Recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando siendo solo una chiquilla le dijeron que sería la madre de un Khal. Se avergonzaba de las tontas dudas que aquella niña inexperta tuvo. “¿Y si el bebe es tan grande que no puede salir?”, “¿el afecto de mi esposo puede dañarlo?”... Ahora Dany distaba mucho de aquella niña. Pero la sensación era parecida. Miedo. Era la mejor noticia que podían darle, pero en el momento menos adecuado. Era el momento de luchar, no de postrarse en una cama y descansar. Ella tenía que estar en el campo de batalla, velando por Jon. Solo había un rayo de esperanza: que Jon pudiera volver vivo y victorioso de aquella empresa. Su futuro entonces sería suyo. Pasaría su embarazo en el Norte preparando el ataque a Desembarco. Se casarían. Y juntos como el Rey y la Reina legítimos lucharían por conquistar el Trono que por derecho heredaría el fruto de su amor. Entonces... serían felices, juntos, siempre juntos, formando la familia que el destino les había privado.

La mañana era fría. Tuvo que bajar con mucho cuidado los escalones que llevaban al exterior, pues estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de hielo. Tyrion estaba paseando con Ser Davos por el patio, posiblemente planeando los próximos pasos, ajenos a la información que iba a cambiarlo todo. 

Missandei la acompañaba como una sombra, y Podrick como la sombra de ambas. El chico empezaba a caerle en gracia. 

En el patio unos niños y niñas practicaban con sus espadas, mientras los hombres les enseñaban técnicas para atacar y defenderse. Ojalá nunca tuvieran que probar sus habilidades. Aunque se respiraba un aire de respeto, alguna vez las risas de los niños rompían el silencio. 

\- En este patio mis hermanos y yo hemos vivido toda clase de aventuras.

Dany se dio la vuelta y la vio. Sansa estaba junto a ella observando el entrenamiento. Desde que Jon había aceptado comprometerse con Lady Glover, Sansa estaba mucho más relajada con ella. 

\- ¿Añoráis aquellos días? - preguntó Dany.

\- Como no añorar una infancia feliz...

\- No se mucho de eso. Nunca tuve algo parecido. Apenas pequeñas pinceladas de una cosa parecida a la felicidad. 

Dany pudo notar la empatía en los ojos de Sansa por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Invernalia. 

\- Vuestro hermano me contó lo que os ocurrió aquí mismo en el que decís que es vuestro hogar - dijo Dany caminando apartándose del resto, dando así cierta privacidad - Eso demuestra que un hogar no es un lugar, son las personas que lo forman. Vos lucháis por mantener vuestro hogar, y yo lucharé por construir el mío.

Sansa la miró con incertidumbre. 

\- No quiero que se comprometa con una norteña a la que no ama - dijo Dany. 

\- ¿Es que no vais a parar hasta destruir a esta familia? - ahí estaba otra vez la Sansa altiva. 

\- No pienso vivir según los planes de otros. Este es vuestro plan, no el mío. 

\- ¿Y que hay del heredero y de vuestro sueño de restaurar la dinastía de vuestra familia?

“Si yo os contara...”, pensó Dany, viendo claramente como Sansa intentaba manipularla a la desesperada. 

\- Ya encontraremos una solución - dijo Dany con una leve sonrisa.

\- Lord Glover no perdonará esta afrenta. Mi hermano cometerá el error de su vida si no se casa con su hija. 

\- Aún no hay un compromiso formal - dijo Dany.

De pronto un alboroto fuera de las puertas de la fortaleza los alertó. Los soldados se agolparon a la puerta. 

Tyrion y Ser Davos se acercaron rapidamente. Sansa y Dany fueron detrás.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- ¡Dejadme pasar! - se escuchó un grito detrás de las puertas. 

Los soldados se fueron apartando poco a poco, sin oponer resistencia y en total silencio ante lo que veían. 

Dany se hizo paso y se puso por delante del resto. Cuando la vio sintió como le fallaban las piernas. Lord Glover entró al patio con su hija entra sus brazos, envuelta en unas pieles. Su rostro estaba golpeado, sus labios reventados. La escena era espantosa. 

\- Lord Glover, ¿qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Sansa.

\- Preguntadselo a esos bárbaros que la Targaryen trajo a nuestras tierras... - dijo con la voz temblando rabiosamente. 

\- ¿Está...? - preguntó angustiada Dany.

\- Eso es lo que querríais, ¿cierto? Esta viva, no se por cuanto... o si se le podrá llamar vida a lo que tendrá si despierta - dijo mordiéndose el labio entre lágrimas - Mi niña preciosa... - dijo apoyando su frente a la de su hija. 

\- ¿Teneis pruebas de quién le ha hecho esto a vuestra hija? - preguntó Ser Davos.

\- ¡Los soldados del Valle se la encontraron desnuda detrás de una de las tiendas de esos salvajes dothrakis! Los pillaron preparando una pira para quemarla. 

Tyrion y Dany se miraron. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que los dothrakis tenían costumbres violentas. Pero habían respetado a su Reina y su voluntad todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué hacían esto ahora? ¿Por qué a esta chica? 

\- Permitid que preparemos un aposento para que se recupere - dijo Sansa.

Los soldados de Lord Glover tomaron a la chica y la llevaron al interior.

\- Exijo justicia - dijo Lord Glover acercándose amenazadoramente a Dany.

El hombre era mucho más alto que ella. Se sentía amenazada.

\- Tengo que pediros que os aparteis - dijo Podrick.

\- Escuchadme. Es mi única hija. Si muere, estareis muerta también.

\- Lord Glover... - dijo Sansa intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Investigaremos lo que ha ocurrido - dijo Lord Tyrion.

\- No dejaré sin castigo al culpable, tiene mi palabra - dijo Dany.

Lord Glover pasó por delante de ella apretando su mandíbula y se fue hacia dentro. 

Sansa miró a Dany con el mismo desconcierto y sorpresa que ella tenía. 

\- Majestad... por menos, por mucho menos, mi hermano mayor y mi madre fueron asesinados - dijo sinceramente Sansa - Espero que cuideis vuestros pasos.

\- Vamos a encontrar al culpable. Que traigan a los hombres que la encontraron y que nos lleven al lugar - dijo Dany. 

Dany siempre había buscado justicia para los débiles. La hija de un Lord no era débil. Pero una mujer brutalmente agredida, si. No iba a permitir aquello.

##### SANSA

Pasar entre la multitud enfadada fue más dificil de lo que creía. Por lo menos su presencia garantizaba neutralidad. La noticia de la brutal agresión a la joven Glover había dado la vuelta a todo el campamento. La chica, la hija de un Lord querido por todos, ahora luchaba entre la vida y la muerte. 

Sansa tenía que reconocer la capacidad de aguante de la Targaryen. Supo mantener el tipo todo el camino por el el campamento. No trasmitía altivez ni frialdad, pero tampoco miedo. 

Llegaron al campamento dothraki. La Targaryen había hecho llamar a un nutrido grupo de Inmaculados, lo que había despertado los recelos del ejercito salvaje. El dothraki al mando llegó enfrente de la Targaryen que se bajó decidida de su caballo y lo enfrentó. 

\- Fin tat yet tat? - dijo la Targaryen.

\- ¿Qué le ha dicho? - dijo Sansa acercándose a la acompañante de la Targaryen.

\- Le está preguntando que han hecho.

\- Anha avvos tiholat fin yer hash - dijo el dothraki.

\- Dice que no sabe de que le habla - le iba traduciendo.

\- ¡Avvos kis ma anna! ¡Anha'm yeri khaleesi! - gritó la Targaryen.

\- Está recordandole que es su Reina y debe rendirle cuentas.

Sansa empezó a dejarse ganar por un sentimiento con el que llevaba luchando desde que la Targaryen llegó, la empezaba a admirar. Su pose, su forma de comunicarse, su seguridad... Daenerys Targaryen era mucho más que una cara bonita con un buen apellido. 

\- ¿Detrás de que tienda os la encontrasteis? - preguntó Daenerys a los soldados del Valle.

Los soldados se miraron uno a los otros dudando.

\- Majestad... todas parecen la misma... - dijo uno de ellos.

\- No podeis pedirle a la Reina Daenerys que imparta justicia sin un testimonio seguro - dijo Sansa.

Daenerys le brindó una mirada agradecida.

\- Era al final de está calle - salió un soldado diciendo - La de la izquierda.

\- Fichat anna jin mahrazhi rek remekat haji okre - dijo Daenerys al dothraki.

\- Le ha pedido que le traigan a los hombres que duermen en esa tienda.

El dothraki miró desafiante a la Reina

\- ¡Fichat anna jin mahrazhi rek remekat haji okre! - repitió gritando Daenerys.

Sansa tenía toda su piel erizada ante lo que estaba viendo. Daenerys se estaba enfrentando a su propio ejercito por una norteña que ni si quiera estaba despierta para poder denunciar lo que le había pasado. Estaba entendiendo lo valiente que era esta mujer.

El dothraki gritó a otros, seguramente pidiéndoles que trajeran a los hombres. El tiempo que tardaron en llegar fue eterno, y la tensión del momento, con inmaculados a un lado de su Reina y dothrakis a otro, era brutal. 

Finalmente, 8 hombres aparecieron ante Daenerys. Sansa sintió nauseas. Todos eran grandes, fuertes, salvajes, de mirada asesina... "Pobre muchacha", pensó Sansa. 

\- Jin chiori ki hatif yeri okre. Mae ki akka naqis kash chir driv. Tat yer zhorre adakha tat astat? - dijo Daenerys

\- Les está diciendo lo de la chica y les está dando la oportunidad de defenderse - le traducía la chica.

Los hombres empezaron a hablar indistintamente, mirándose unos a los otros. 

\- Dicen que no saben de que les está hablando. 

Sansa observó como unos soldados del Valle volvían de las cabañas con una prenda en la mano. Se la dieron a Lord Tyrion y le dijeron algo. Tyrion fue hasta Daenerys y le dijo algo al oido. 

Daenerys se dirigió a Sansa.

\- ¿Reconoces este vestido? - dijo Daenerys mientrás Tyrion le mostraba el vestido que el soldado había traido.

\- Claro. Es el de Lady Glover - dijo Sansa.

Estaba rasgado y lleno de sangre. Sansa vió la trsiteza en los ojos preocupados y tensos de Daenerys. 

\- Ha nakhok kashi. Fin yer avvos astat tat anna fin tat jin, ei ki tikh - dijo Daenerys dándose la vuelta hacia ellos.

\- Les pide que confiesen quién de ellos fue - dijo la chica.

Los dothraki se miraron y callaron. 

Daenerys suspiró profundo y se volvió a un soldado inmaculado que parecía al mando. 

\- Apresadlos, llevadlos a un lugar apartado, ejecutadlos y quemad sus cuerpos. Lord Tyrion, que Lord Glover decida como ejecutarlos. 

Daenerys se dió la vuelta y subió a su caballo. Los dothraki trataron de parar el arresto pero antes de que pudieran, los inmaculados los apuntaban con sus lanzas. La tensión no podía ser más intensa.

Lo que Sansa acababa de ver, tiraba por tierra todas sus ideas sobre aquella mujer.   
No se parecía a nadie que ella hubiese conocido antes. Algo era seguro, Poniente no volvería a ser lo mismo si ella lo gobernaba.

##### TYRION

Tyrion se encontraba ante el fuego llameante que calcinaba los cuerpos ejecutados de aquellos asesinos. La Reina, no había querido presenciar la escena. De alguna manera, aquella ejecución era un fracaso para ella. Había traido a Poniente a un grupo de hombres sin moral. Sus instintos asesinos le daban triunfos en el campo de batalla, pero verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza fuera de ellos. Y había estado apunto de fulminar su alianza con el Norte.

Lord Glover ya no podría exigir el matrimonio para su hija, quién había sido deshonrada. Ni tampoco podía recriminar cosa alguna a la Reina, quién había actuado de manera rápida y ferrea. Él y su hija eran las grandes victimas de esta historia.

Lord Varys llegó muy serio y compungido.

\- Vuestro plan no ha salido como esperabais - dijo Tyrion.

\- Desgraciadamente. Ahora Jon deberá pretender a otras jóvenes de buena cuna. Me pregunto a quién habrá beneficiado esta muerte. 

\- Como siempre, tratais de acusar sin señalar.

\- No estoy acusando. Estoy planteandome porque estos dothrakis no saciaron sus instintos primarios con prostitutas norteñas o simplemente con hijas de granjeros. ¿Por qué escogieron a la futura madre del Rey de Poniente? ¿Qué hacía esa chica allí en esa parte del campamento? Peor aún... ¿qué hacían esos soldados de El Valle en ese justo momento allí? Por cierto, todo una casualidad que fueran ellos mismos los que encontraran sus ropajes ensangrentados, ¿no os parece? - dijo Lord Varys.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tratais de decir? - preguntó Tyrion.

Lord Varys lo miró en silencio y realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Me estais diciendo que acabamos de ejecutar a 8 hombres inocentes? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Seguro que inocentes del todo no serían. Sansa y yo organizamos esto, pero nunca se decidió con qué mujer se casaría Jon. Dicen que la hija de Lord Royce es menos bella que la de Lord Glover, pero mucho más ambiciosa. ¿Por qué no borrar la competencia del mapa y de paso desestabilizar el poder de la Reina? ¿Qué es mejor, ser la madre del futuro Rey o ser la Reina?

\- Si lo que decís es cierto... Lady Glover está en peligro.

\- No solo ella - sentenció Lord Varys.

##### DAENERYS

\- Dadle a Lord Glover las gracias de mi parte por permitirnos visitar a su hija - dijo Dany camino de la habitación donde reposaba la hija del Lord.

\- Lo haré - dijo Sansa.

\- Me gustaría entrar a solas - dijo Dany a su "protector" y a Missandei. 

\- Pero... - dijo Podrick.

\- Su Majestad tiene razón. Hacedlo por respeto a Lady Glover - dijo Sansa compartiendo una mirada complice con Dany.

Era casi absurdo que la violación de una joven las uniera de esa manera. Pero el tiempo es una tela muy fina que apenas conseguía tapar un pasado que ambas compartían. Y lejos de distanciarlas, aquello las estaba uniendo de una manera inexperada.

Podrick asintió y dejo que Dany entrara sola a la habitación. 

Dany cerró la puerta trás de sí. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Dany tomó la única vela encendida y encendió todo el candelabro de la mesilla. Observó a la chica, inmovil y extremadamente magullada. Sintió una amargura profunda. También culpabilidad por todo lo que había ocurrido. En parte, ella había provocado esta tragedia. Era ella la obsesionada con preservar el linaje. Era ella la que alejó a Jon. Era ella quién la había atraido a Invernalia a sufrir una devastadora deshonra. 

Se sentó a su vera, y tomó su mano. Estaba fria, fria como un...

Dany se levantó y soltó su mano. La observó de nuevo, pero esta vez detenidamente. Sus labios estaban morados y su piel palida. Destapó de una vez el cuerpo de la chica de debajo de las pieles, y vió el horror. La cama era un charco de sangre. Alguien había entrado en la habitación y la había apuñalado. Dany miró instintivamente por toda la habitación, sintiendo que no estaba sola. No había nadie. Solo ella y el cadaver de aquella chica. 

Paralizada por el miedo, empezó a preguntarse por qué alguien querría matar a aquella chica. Y solo encontró una respuesta... para culpabilizarla a ella. Quién sabe si, también, para silenciarla para siempre. Los dothrakis no habían entrado en la fortaleza. Alguién desde dentro les estaba tendiendo una trampa. 

Dany se dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando escuchó la madera de la cama crujir. Se dió la vuelta. La chica estaba de pie. Sus ojos eran azules como los de aquellas criaturas que vió más allá del muro. La sangre caía como gotas, recorriendo sus brazos y sus piernas. Dany sentía que no podía despegar sus pies del suelo. La chica, o lo que aquello fuera, se abalanzó sobre ella. Dany solo pudo dar un salto hacia atrás, pero ya la tenía encima de ella., descargando su rabia. Era como si dentro de aquel cuerpo aún estuviera aquella chica buscando venganza. 

Dany intentó quitársela de encima, pero ella era mucho más fuerte. Acercaba su rostro magullado a su cara, su aliento olía a putrefacción. Empezó a pensar que aquel era su final. Pensó en Jon y en el fruto que su vientre nunca terminaría de gestar. Sintió rodar una lágrima por su rostro, cuando escucho un golpe que tambaleó la puerta.

Los ojos azul intenso estaban encima de ella. Dany luchaba con sus brazos y sus piernas por zafarse, pero no podía. Y de pronto vió una mancha blanca saltar y arrastrar el cuerpo de la chica. Dany se reincorporó y vió a Fantasma desmembrando el cuerpo de la chica. Podrick entró corriendo detrás y tomó una lampara del pasillo arrojandola sobre la chica. Fantasma se apartó y el cuerpo de la chica dejó de moverse rodeado de llamas. 

Los soldados entraron inmediatamente en la habitación y tomaron las pieles para apaciguar el fuego. Detrás entraron Sansa y Missandei quien se agachó a arroparla.

\- Mi Reina, ¿estaís bien? - preguntó Missandei.

\- No fueron mis hombres quienes agredieron a la chica. Alguien nos ha montado una trampa.

Dany observó a Sansa buscando su reacción. 

\- ¿Pero quién? - preguntó la chica Stark.

\- ¿Quién tenía acceso a esta habitación? - preguntó Podrick.

\- Nadie. Lord Royce mandó apostar a sus hombres en la puerta - dijo Lady Sansa.

\- ¿Y donde estaban esos hombres cuando entramos? - preguntó Podrick.

Fantasma se acercó a Dany quién se levantó del suelo y empezó a acariciarlo. El lobo acarició con su hocico su vientre. Aquel animal sabía su secreto, podía sentirlo. 

\- Gracias chico - le dijo Dany a Fantasma - Tenemos que averigüar que ocurre - dijo al resto.

\- Por suerte tenemos el medio para hacerlo - dijo Sansa.

##### JON

Sus brazos y piernas llevan demasiado tiempo en tensión y empezaban a resentirse. En lo alto de aquellos arboles que conformaban el espeso paisaje de el Agasajo, Jon y el resto, esperaban la llegada de su enemigo.

El plan había sido trazado lo más perfectamente posible. Una pequeña llanura era el sitio ideal para preparar la emboscada. Un grupo de exploradores se había adelantado para seguir la pista de aquel ejercito. También servirían de anzuelo para traerlos hasta aquí. 

Jon miraba alrededor. En cada arbol se situaba uno de sus hombres. En las ramas más bajas, estaban aquellos que portaban el acero valyrio. 

\- ¡Ya llegan! - dijo Edd, desde uno de los arboles más al Norte.

Todos los hermanos de la guardia prepararon sus arcos con flechas revestidas de vidriagón. Otros tanto portaban antorchas apagadas. Jon hizo un gesto para que todos se pusieran en sus posiciones y se mantuvieran quietos.

El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo. Se lo jugaba todo en ese momento. Miró a su pequeña. A la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese lugar. Ella le sonrió, seguramente para tranquilizarlo. 

Los exploradores llegaron a la llanura. Uno de ellos miró a Jon y asintió, dando el visto bueno. El ruido de los pasos se multiplicaba. Brienne asomó levemente su cabeza y volvió a su posición asustada despues de ver a miles y miles de criaturas andando por debajo de sus pies. Ninguno de ellos podía permitirse ni pestañear en ese momento. Toda la comitiva estaba pasando por dejabo suya, hasta que comenzaron a llegar algunos caminantes... y por fin... su objetivo. De pronto la comitiva entera paró, pese a que los exploradores seguían su camino hacia el sur. Jon solo miraba a el Rey de la Noche. La posición era perfecta. Aquel era el momento. De pronto, y antes de que pudiera dar la orden, el Rey alzó su vista y lo miró a los ojos. Jon casi cayó del arbol del susto. Ya no podía posponerlo más.

\- ¡Ahora! - ordenó Jon.

Una círculo de fuego empezó a formarse alrededor del Rey, algunos Caminantes y espectro que estaban allí. Jon, Arya, Jorah, Sandor, Brienne y Beric saltaron al círculo y las flechas de vidriagón empezaron a sobrevolar sus cabezas. No solo tenían que esquivar a sus enemigos, también esas flechas y peor aún, el fuego que rapidamente subía por los arboles. Algunos hermanos de la guardia tuvieron que saltar hacia el otro lado, huyendo de las llamas, el cual estaba lleno de miles de espectros. 

Pero Jon no podía pensar a ellos. Solo un pequeño espacio lo separaba del Rey de la noche y no iba a morir sin acabar con él. Con su espada iba acabando con un espectro, y otro, y otro. Un Caminante le cortó el paso hacia su Rey. Pero en apenas dos lanzadas acabó con él. Jon sentía como el fuego recorría sus venas. Y ahora si entendía por qué de aquella mágica sensación. 

El resto hacia lo propio. Entre las flechas y sus espadas ya no quedaban espectros en aquél circulo. 

\- ¡Sal por ahí! - ordenó Jon a Sandor. Estaba señalandole la única salida de aquel círculo de fuego. Sandor ni se lo pensó y salió de allí, llevándose consigo a Beric que había sido herido.

En medio del caos Jon buscó a Arya. En ese corto momento de despiste un Caminante se le echó encima, y antes de poder darle con su espada, Jorah lo atraveso convirtiéndolo en pequeños trozos de hielo. Jorah le dió la mano para que pudiera levantarse y entoncez la vió. Arya estaba justo enfrente del Rey de la noche, ambos enfrente uno del otro. A Jon se le paró el corazón. El tiempo se detuvo. 

El Rey esperó a que Arya lanzara su ataque. Lo esquivó, y el baile comenzó. Arya lanzaba una y otra vez ataques, pero no llegaba ni a rozarlo. Jon se fue directo hacia el Rey, mientrás Brienne y Jorah se encargaban de los demás Caminantes. Jon lanzó su espada contra él Rey, quién se dió la vuelta y paró el golpe con su propia espada. Arya hizo un movimiento sobre si misma saltando por lo aires y en ese momento penetró la daga en el pecho del Rey. El Rey cayó sobre sus rodillas. Jon se preguntaba por qué no se convertía en pedazos de hielo. El Rey alcanzó la daga con su mano y se arrancó del pecho.

"No puede ser, es acero valyrio", pensó Jon.

El Rey se levantó. Jon supo que solo había un final si se quedaban allí.

\- ¡Vamonos! - gritó.

Todos empezaron a correr por el único hueco que les quedaba. Fuera del círculo de fuego, la cosa no estaba mejor. Varios hermanos estaban en el suelo, muertos, y otros luchaban acorrolados. Sandor y Beric estaban fuera de la espesura del bosque. Todos corrían sin destino.

\- ¡Todo el mundo fuera! - gritaba Jon.

Algo lo hizo parar en seco. Escuchó su sonido... "como una canción", pensó. 

De las nubes apareció Rhaegal, que se posó justo al lado de Sandor y Beric.

\- Subid todos - dijo Jon, sabiendo que el momento había llegado. 

Tomó a Arya de la mano, viendo como de lejos el Rey y su ejercito venía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Edd! - gritó Jon al subir a lomos de Rhaegal. 

\- ¡Marcharos vosotros! - le gritó. 

Jon agarró los pequeños cuernos de la bestia. Pero no sabía muy bien que hacer.

\- Hablale con tus pensamientos - le dijo Jorah que se estaba subiendo junto a Brienne. 

Jon no sabía como hacer aquello. Cerró sus ojos y el animal empezó a levantarse y tomar altura. Sintió las cosquillas acariciar su estómago. 

\- Agárrate fuerte - le dijo a Arya que estaba justo detrás suya, petrificada por lo que estaba viendo. 

Desde arriba veía a los hermanos de la guardia luchar, rodeados de espectros.

\- ¿Como era la palabra? - preguntó Jon mirando hacia atrás a Jorah.

\- Dracarys - le dijo.

\- ¿Dracarys? - preguntó Jon.

El cuerpo de la bestia se inclinó hacia atrás y lanzó una potente llamarada, llevándose consigo a muchos espectros. Quizás aún pudieran salvarlos. 

\- Jon... - dijo Arya.

\- ¿Qué? 

Jon miró a un lado y lo vió llegar. Veloz y rápido. Lanzó una llama azul, y a duras penas consiguió esquivarla. Jon miró a Edd... si se iban, todos morirían allí. Sentía las manos de Arya rodeando su cintura, recordó a Sansa, a Bran, a Sam , vió el rostro de Dany, de su Dany... y entonces lo recordó. "El amor es la muerte del deber". 

Conectado con Rhaegal, de una manera que solo podía explicarse através de la magia que recorría su sangre, Jon se alejó a lomos del dragón. 

Hoy no iban a ganar esta guerra. Quizás nunca lo harían.


	13. Chapter 13

##### DAVOS

Todos estaban apunto de reunirse en la Sala Grande para comenzar el juicio contra los soldados del Valle y Lord Royce. Aquella historia había dado un giro inesperado. Daenerys comenzó siendo el "verdugo" y ahora era la víctima. Su posición respecto al Norte se había reforzado, pero quedaba por ver como quedaba su posición como Khaleesi. Ahora todos se lamentaban de que la Reina no acudiera a tiempo al joven Stark, pero tampoco nadie se lo aconsejó. Seguramente por la misma razón que Davos no lo hizo: porque darle todo el poder de decisión a un crio en silla de ruedas y en permanente estado de ausencia, era una locura. 

Davos estaba superado por todo aquello. Caminantes, dragones, verdevidentes, brujas... era un hombre de razón, luchando en un mundo cada vez más mágico. 

Había preferido ausentarse del juicio. El destino de aquellos hombres era sabido por todos, y prefería controlar las obras en los muros de la fortaleza.

\- ¿Aún no han terminado? - preguntó Ser Jaime refiriéndose al juicio.

\- No. 

\- La posición de la Targaryen ha quedado dañada.

\- Según desde que punto de vista lo observeis - dijo Davos.

\- Desde el único posible. ¿O acaso importa lo que digan cuatro Lords con 100 granjeros a su cargo frente a un ejercito de 40.000 salvajes a caballo? Los trae aquí, al Norte, donde sus caballos mueren de hambre y sed, donde ellos mismos mueren de frío... y ¿les paga así? Cuidado... quizás la Reina dragón acabe de cavar su propia tumba - dijo Ser Jaime.

\- No penseis que los dothraki apoyarán nunca a vuestra hermana.

\- Me conformo con que no arrasen Desembarco en honor a la Targaryen. 

Ser Jaime tenía más razón en sus palabras de lo que le gustaría a Davos. La Reina había traicionado a los suyos. El precio a pagar estaba por ver. 

\- ¿Lo escuchais? - dijo de repente Ser Jaime - Puedo reconocerlo en la distancia...

En el horizonte apareció un dragón. Era Rhaegal, y tenía encima de su lomo a varias personas. Conforme se acercó vió con sorpresa a Jon a su espalda. 

Ser Jaime y Davos abrían sus bocas de par en par ante lo que veían. El dragón tomó tierra en la llanura a las puerta de Invernalia. Jon bajó rapidamente de la bestia y ayudó a Beric a bajar, el cual parecía herido. Sandor bajó trás el. También Arya, Lady Brienne y Ser Jorah. Ser Jaime emprendió el camino hacia ellos de manera apresurada y Davos le siguió. 

Conforme se acercaron vieron sus rostros derrotados. Davos se temió lo peor.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? - preguntó Davos mientrás Ser Jaime se preocupaba por el estado de Lady Brienne. 

\- No hay resto - dijo Sandor - Los hemos dejado atrás - dijo mirando a Jon.

\- Hemos hecho lo que teniamos que hacer - dijo Jon. 

Davos lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ni Jon mismo creía en sus palabras.

\- Pero, ¿entonces? - preguntó Ser Jaime. 

\- El acero valyrio no lo mata - dijo Jon. 

\- ¿Estaís seguros? - preguntó Davos.

\- Yo misma le hundí la daga en su pecho. Se la quitó con sus propias manos como si nada - dijo Arya.

\- Era nuestra única esperanza. Mientrás el exista, no estaremos a salvo. Y viene hacia aquí - dijo Jon - Hay que movilizar a todas las personas y mandarlas hacia el sur. El resto defenderemos Invernalia. 

\- ¿Y como vamos a matarlo, si el acero valyrio no lo consigue? - preguntó Davos.

\- Sino podemos matarlo, destruiremos su ejercito, lo dejaremos solo y haremos que regrese al lugar que nunca debió abandonar - dijo Arya vigorosamente. 

Davos observó a Jon. No parecía muy entusiasmado por el impetud de Arya.

\- ¿Y que hacemos con el dragoncito muerto? - preguntó Sandor.

\- A ese si lo podemos matar - dijo Jon - es como un espectro, debería morir con fuego o vidriagón.

\- Con el ataque de otro dragón - dijo Beric que se apoyaba en Sandor - Hermanos contra hermano. Madre contra hijo.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos. 

\- ¿Dónde está Daenerys? - le preguntó Jon a Davos.

Davos miró a Ser Jaime.

\- Os toca contarlo - dijo Ser Jaime pasándo por su lado y dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

##### TYRION

En la sala Lord Royce y cuatro soldados estaban en el centro de la sala, rodeados de Inmaculados. Lady Sansa había permitido la entrada en Invernalia, al fin, del ejercito de Daenerys. 

\- ¿Teneis que decir algo en vuestra defensa? - preguntó Lady Sansa que se encontraba escoltada por la Reina y el joven Stark. 

\- ¿Qué más dá lo que os diga? Vais a creer a vuestro hermano siempre - dijo Lord Royce.

\- Cierto - dijo Lady Sansa - Se os acusa de traición, de asesinato y de falso testimonio. La condena, será la muerte. 

\- Nosotros solo cumpliamos ordenes - dijo uno de los soldados - ¿Qué ibamos a hacer? ¿No es la lealtad un principio fundamental para cualquier hombre?

\- La lealtad hacia otra persona es admirable. Pero la lealtad a lo que somos, eso es lo que nos diferencia del resto de criaturas - dijo la Reina dando un paso al frente - Decidisteis ser leales a un hombre por delante de los principios en los que se basa nuestra propia existencia - dijo mientrás se acercaba a ellos - y lo hicisteis con crueldad y malicia, aprovechándoos de su debilidad. Recibireis un castigo acorde a vuestra hombría. 

La Reina los miró por última vez y se dió la vuelta.

\- Ella disfrutó - se escuchó decir a una voz.

La Reina paró en seco y se dió de nuevo la vuelta mirándolos fijamente.

\- ¿Qué dijisteis?

\- Gemía de placer la muy puta - dijo uno de los soldados - ¿No me creeis? ¡Permítidme que os muestre mi hombría, puta extranjera!

Gusano Gris se fue directo a él, pero la Reina le hizo un gesto para que se parara. 

\- No, no merece la pena - dijo la Reina.

Daenerys hizo el amago de irse, pero entonces se volvió y con su mano abierta la estrelló en la cara del soldado al que pilló totalmente desprevenido, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

Tyrion no pudo disimular su satisfacción.

\- Si os parece bien, majestad, los mantendremos en las celdas hasta que decidais que castigo va de acuerdo con su hombría - dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa Lady Sansa.

\- Me parece perfecto - dijo la Reina.

La escena no parecía ni real. Aquellas dos mujeres habían pasado de la desconfianza mutua a la admiración. Juntas se veían invencibles. 

\- Llevarlos a las celdas - ordenó la Reina a los Inmaculados.

Los hombres fueron sacados de la sala. 

\- Perdonad que Lord Glover no haya podido venir, está incinerando a su hija - dijo un hombre en la puerta a Lord Royce - Pero os envía sus saludos - el hombre hincó un punzon en su costado.

El grito de dolor de Lord Royce recorrió toda la Fortaleza. Nadie hizo nada por parar al hombre que se dió media vuelta y se fué. Lord Royce gritaba y maldecía mientrás se lo llevaban.

\- Que vaya a verlo el Maestre... no quiero que muera de manera digna - dijo Lady Sansa a un soldado norteño.

Por la puerta entró Ser Davos.

\- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? - preguntó.

\- Un regalito de Lord Glover a su querido amigo Lord Royce - dijo Tyrion.

\- Majestad - dijo Ser Davos - Vengo a traeros una buena noticia.

\- ¿Sabeís algo de Jon? - dijo ella inmediatamente.

Ser Davos miró hacia la puerta por donde Jon apareció con su atuendo para el frio, envuelto en aquellas pieles que le daban aquel carácter salvaje. 

La Reina se quedó paralizada. Tyrion podía sentir la respiración que la agitaba. Su pecho se expandía y hundía con velocidad. Sus ojos entre la incredulidad y la máxima alegría. Poco a poco una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro, esa sonrisa que borraba cualquier vestigio de Daenerys de la Tormenta, la misma sonrisa que la convertía en una mortal enamorada. Si algún dios existía, seguro que vivía por estos momentos.

Jon también agitaba sus ropajes con su respiración. Había algo animal y desesperado en su mirada. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la Reina.

"No, no va a hacerlo", pensó Tyrion.

Jon llegó hasta Daenerys, la tomó de la cintura llevándola bruscamente hacia él, besándola con tal bravura que cualquiera diría que de un momento a otro sus bocas se romperían.

"Si, lo esta haciendo".

Los demás en la sala estaban paralizados. Todos menos Ser Davos y Arya, que acababa de entrar, quienes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tyrion observó a Bran quien no compartía el entusiasmo. Había algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos. 

Jon y Daenerys se separaron, probablemente por una cuestión de pura supervivencia... o morirían ahogados. Se miraban mientrás ella acariciaba su pelo con sus manos y el besaba su frente. Se abrazaron. Aquel estaba siendo el gran golpe en la mesa de Jon. Delante del resto de Lords, delante de su familia... 

Tyrion comenzó a pensar a que se debía ese golpe, y rapidamente cayó en la cuenta.

\- ¿Y los Caminantes? - preguntó Tyrion.

\- Necesito que hablemos - le dijo la Reina a Jon, interrumpiendonsu pregunta - No puede esperar.

Daenerys lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de la sala. 

Lady Sansa miró a Arya desconcertada.

\- Mejor te vas acostumbrando - dijo la pequeña Stark dandose la vuelta y saliendo de allí.

##### JON

Ella lo llevaba por los pasillos, guiándolo hasta sus aposentos. La manera familiar con la que Dany se movía por su hogar tenía un punto conmovedor para él. 

Llegaron a la habitación, que hacía ya bastantes días, él le había cedido a ella. Jon cerró la puerta trás de sí, y sintió despertar al dragón. La empujó contra la pared, acorralandola con su propio cuerpo, de una manera desesperada. Ella luchaba entre dejarse llevar y pararlo. Al final fue Jon el que decidió parar. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jon.

Ella lo miró dulcemente con los ojos humedecidos. 

\- Te he echado de menos... no te puedes imaginar cuanto - dijo ella. 

Jon se sintió mal consigo mismo. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. Pero lo que ella necesitaba de Jon no era su cuerpo, era su corazón. Tenía que hacerle sentir que estaba allí con ella. 

Tomó sus manos y las besó. Y pensó que maravilloso sería tener esas finas y suaves manos entre sus toscas manos, por el resto de su vida. 

\- Lo siento. Siento haberme alejado de ti... siento haberte alejado - dijo ella.

\- Ya no hay tiempo para lamentos. Se acabó. Solo nos queda marchar - dijo Jon sin controlar sus palabras.

Dany cambió su rostro por completo. Ni el mismo se reconocía.

\- Si nos quedamos... no quedará nada por lo que luchar. No estoy preparado para perderte.

\- ¿Y que hay de luchar juntos? ¿De destruir al Rey de la Noche? ¿De devolver a nuestra familia a su lugar? - preguntó ella.

\- No lo entiendes. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Dany lo miraba extrañada. 

\- El acero valyrio no lo mata - dijo Jon intentando argumentar su cambio.

A Dany aquella noticia le impactó.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera.

\- ¿Y cuando la averiguaremos? ¿Cúantas vidas harán falta para saber que es el momento de huir? 

\- Pero Jon... tu... 

\- Edd y el resto de la Guardia... todos... han muerto para que podamos escapar. Sino llega a ser por Rhaegal, no estaría aquí contigo. 

\- ¿Rhaegal? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Vi a Viserión y en lo que se ha convertido. Y tuve que marcharme para que Rhaegal no acabara igual, y para que Arya sobreviviera... y porque necesitaba verte una vez más - dijo tomando su rostro y besándola dulcemente - Todos han muerto por nosotros. Para que podamos vivir. Vivamos - dijo Jon sosteniendo sus manos.

Jon notó a Dany confundida. No la podía culpar, el mismo lo estaba. Pero desde el momento que vió a Dany, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera sacarla de allí.

\- Escúchame... - dijo Jon - Te irás tu primero. Vuelve a Meeren y prepáralo todo. Iremos luchando para evitar el avance mientrás tu flota viaja para evacuar a la población de Poniente.

\- Es imposible que podamos llevarnos a todo el mundo, Jon, y lo sabes.

Si, lo sabía. Pero en esos momentos, lo único en lo que pensaba, era en sacar a los suyos de allí.

\- Dejemos que Tyrion y Davos se encarguen de eso. Tu encargate de prepararlo todo allí. Necesitaremos campamentos y víveres para todos los que necesiten refugio.

\- ¿Y Cersei? - Dany no cambiaba su cara de incomprensión.

\- Tendrá que prestarnos ayuda. Lo hará, tranquila. Y sino la obligaremos. Aunque tengamos que sobrevolar Desembarco con tus dragones. 

\- ¿Quién conoce esta idea? - dijo Dany.

\- Nadie. Solo tu. 

Dany lo miró en silencio. 

\- Te prometí que acabariamos con el Rey de la Noche juntos, y juntos lo haremos. No voy a montarme y a huir en ningún barco, mientrás tu y el resto de mis hombres esteis en peligro. ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

Jon tuvo que luchar para no sonreir. Cuando Dany intentaba ser "La Reina Daenerys" en la intimidad, le provocaba esa reacción. Pero sabía que no podría cambiar su pensamiento. No iba a ser fácil subirla en uno de esos barcos y alejarla de allí. 

\- Ya les he fallado.... no voy a volver a hacerlo - terminó diciendo Dany.

Jon sabía lo que había pasado con los dothraki. No era el momento de reprochar nada... pero habría sido tan fácil acudir a Bran... Aún así decidió que el único gesto que en ese momento valía, era un abrazo.

Fundidos en aquel abrazo, y lentamente, comenzó a sentir las manos de ella por debajo de su ropa. Dany le quitó las pieles que le cubrían, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Habían pasado por aquel ritual muchas veces antes, pero Jon sintió algo diferente en ella. Sus ojos le miraban de otra forma. Jon la ayudó desabrochándose su cinturón que cayó al suelo. El comenzó a desabrochar los ropajes de ella. Mientrás lo hacía, intentaba descifrar porque todo resultaba tener un aroma diferente. Ella no estaba igual... no lo estaba. Había un brillo esperanzador en su mirada que constrataba con la desesperación profunda en la que Jon se encontraba. Pero poco a poco se estaba impregnando de su dulzura, hasta llegar a un momento en el que parecía mentira que hacia solo un rato había vuelto a ver el horror con sus propios ojos.

Se dejó llevar por ella, por esa nueva dulzura y protección que de ella había emanado. Empezó a besar sus cicatrices, una a una. Jon iba a terminar de desvestirla cuando ella lo paró. Miraba al suelo, y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Jon tomó delicamente su barbilla y elevó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. No había miedo o tristeza en su mirada. Lloraba, pero no de pena. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? 

\- Sé que dejaste a Fantasma para que me cuidara. Me salvó la vida.

\- Lo sé - dijo Jon orgulloso de su fiel compañero. 

\- Fantasma sería capaz de morir por salvar la vida de un Stark.

\- Bueno... tu no eres una Stark - dijo Jon sonriendo.

\- El hijo que espero si.

Jon tardó un momento en reaccionar. Tuvo que pensar en la frase que ella había dicho, varias veces. Incluso llegó a pensar que había escuchado mal. Pero la duda se disipó cuando ella tomó su mano y la posó en su vientre desnudo. Ella lo miraba expectante buscando una reacción. Pero Jon se sentía paralizado. Había renunciado, siendo solo un crio, a ser padre. Y no mentiría diciendo que no había fantaseado con la idea de tenerlos... pero no sabía como tomarselo en ese instante.

Jon se sentó en la cama y vió que la cara de Dany tornó en preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella.

\- ¿Estás segura? 

\- Si, lo estoy.

Jon apoyó el codo de uno de sus brazos en su rodilla, se puso la mano en sus ojos e intentó no llorar. Fracaso de manera absoluta. Con la otra mano y sin destaparse los ojos, tomó la mano de Dany. Intento recuperarse. Se limpió bruscamente la cara. Se volvió a levantar.

\- Vamos a ser padres... - dijo incrédulo.

\- Eso parece - dijo Dany riendo y llorando a la vez - Sé que es el peor de los momentos. Pero esta - dijo llevándose su mano al vientre - debe ser nuestra razón para luchar. Si el acero valyrio no lo mata, buscaremos la manera de hacerlo. Pero nuestro hijo va a sentarse en el Trono. 

Jon se lanzó a besarla. La amaba de una manera que creía imposible. Se fundieron en un abrazo... el abrazo más especial.

##### DAENERYS

Sus besos le hacían cosquillas. Jon estaba con su cabeza apoyada en su vientre. Besaba y luego acariciaba. Acariciaba y luego besaba. No paró desde que se había despertado. Era como un niño pequeño al que le habían dado el mejor regalo posible. 

\- ¿Crees que será niño o niña? - preguntó Jon.

\- Sinceramente, no me importa. Solo quiero que esté bien.

Jon notó el tono grave de su voz. Se reincorporó.

\- Debes irte. Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti y para el bebe - dijo Jon.

\- Dentro de poco empezará a notarse. Y entonces no seré solo una Targaryen criada en el exilio, sino la madre de un futuro Rey que nacerá aquí y unirá a todo Poniente. No puedo marcharme ahora - dijo Dany.

\- Precisamente por eso... los dos estais en peligro. Cuando Cersei se entere... 

\- Cersei no se atreverá a tocarme. Ella también está embarazada.

\- ¿Y el Rey de la Noche? - dijo Jon - Nadie, ni tus dragones, ni yo... podemos protegerte de él. 

\- Daré apoyo desde arriba, a lomos de Drogon. Te prometo que si la cosa se pone mal, antepondré al bebe a todo.

Jon estaba vusiblemente preocupado. Su frente arrugada y sus ojos perdidos lo delataban. Dany se acercó a él. 

\- Vamos a jugar a algo... Si es niña tu decidirás su nombre. Si es niño, lo haré yo - dijo intento normalizar lo que estaban viviendo.

\- ¿En serio, vas a dejar que le ponga nombre? - preguntó con una inocencia que derritió a Dany.

\- Si... - dijo sonriéndole.

Ella se acercó y se besaron juguetonamente, saboreandose lentamente.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo parar. Jon se levantó y tomó sus pantalones, mientrás Dany se colocaba la bata. Ella abrió la puerta. Era Tyrion.

\- Majestad, perdonad la intromision. Teneis que ver esto.

***********

Desde las murallas de Invernalia Davos, Jon, Tyrion y Dany veían la trágica escena.

Todo el campamento dothraki había desaparecido.

Dany tenía el rostro desencajado. 

\- ¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto?

\- Los primeros avisos llegaron antes del amanecer - explicaba Davos - Decidí enviar a una partida de hombres, pero aún no han vuelto.

\- Ni volverán - dijo Dany sabiendo cual había sido el destino de esos pobres hombres. 

Jon extendió un brazo por encima de ella, abrazándola. 

\- Acabamos de perder 40.000 hombres y caballos. Creo que es hora de replantearnos nuestras prioridades - dijo Tyrion.

\- ¿Te refieres a sobrevivir? - dijo Davos.

Ellos siguieron hablando, mientrás Jon bajó su mano hasta la cadera de Dany y la dejó en su vientre. Ella puso su mano encima de la de Jon. Lejos quedaban los días en los que diferentes preocupaciones los separaban. Ahora solo tenían una. Ni siquiera tenía nombre aún, pero empequeñecia todo lo demás.


	14. Chapter 14

##### DAENERYS

Dany llevaba varios días atormentada por la huida del ejercito dothraki. No solo por la idea de haber perdido al grueso de su ejercito, sino también por la idea de haber traicionado a su pueblo, el único vínculo que le unía a su difunto esposo. 

Todos intentaban animarla, aunque ella percibía de clara manera que la culpaban en silencio. Incluso Jon parecía pensar que había sido insensata en su manera de actuar. Y eso que ella solo intentaba agradar al Norte. 

Los días pasaban. Y los planes se discutían y debatían hasta la extenuación. Solo había clara una cosa: la gran batalla se debía luchar en Foso Cailin. Quizás aquella era la última esperanza de los hombres. Aún así, el Norte estaba dispuesto a luchar por Invernalia. Jon y ella apenas habían tenido tiempo de saborear su reencuentro. Él se pasaba los días organizando las defensas. Cuando no estaba con Arya, estaba con Samwell, cuando no con los señores del Norte. Poco tiempo les sobraba para hacer lo único que a estas alturas tenía sentido para Dany: amarse. 

\- Aún no se nota - le dijo una voz familiar mientrás ella se miraba de perfil en el espejo de su habitación. 

Tyrion era muy sigiloso cuando se lo proponía. Así fue como descubrió que estaba encinta. Hacía dos noches, Samwell, Jon y Dany, en una pequeña sala, imaginaban a el pequeño Sam y a su futuro hijo juntos. Jon se ilusionaba con la idea de que el bebe fuera varón para que encontrara en el pequeño Sam un buen amigo. Samwell, sin embargo, se imaginaba a una niña que de mayor volvería loco al entonces apuesto Sam. Jon y Dany se estaban mirando y riendo, cuando descubrieron que no estaban solos. 

Tyrion vio en la noticia una solución a todos los problemas. Incluso pedía hacerlo oficial, boda, misivas por Poniente... Tuvieron que frenar su entusiasmo. Lo primero era salir del grave problema en el que se habían metido. 

\- No tardará en notarse - dijo Dany. 

Dany se dio la vuelta para ver bien a Tyrion. 

\- ¿Queríais algo? - preguntó. 

\- Lord Manderly dice que el ejercito dothraki va camino de Puerto Blanco. Y podemos imaginarnos para que, ¿no? Parece que ya no le tienen miedo a los barcos. 

\- Nuestras naves están en Rocadragón - dijo Dany.

\- Por eso Lord Manderly esta muy preocupado. Si los dothraki roban sus naves... no solo estarán robándoles su modo de vida, sino su único modo de escapar. 

\- Todavía me cuesta creer que se hayan marchado. 

\- Lo han hecho. Y cuanto antes lo aceptéis, antes encontrareis una solución. 

\- ¿Que solución puede haber? 

\- Aún no han dejado Poniente - dijo Tyrion - Subida a la espalda de Drogon ¿cuanto tardaríais en llegar a Puerto Blanco?

\- ¿Habláis en serio? Jon no lo va a permitir. 

\- Con mis respetos Majestad... vos sois la Reina. Y es vuestro deber luchar para recuperar vuestro ejercito. 

\- Necesito estar aquí, con Jon, ayudándole a proteger su hogar. 

\- Seamos francos, Invernalia está perdida - dijo Tyrion.

Tenía razón. Y era precisamente por eso que Dany no quería dejar a Jon en esos momentos. Sabía que Jon lucharía hasta el final, aunque le prometiera lo contrario. 

Dany se sentó en una silla, con la mirada perdida, dibujando surcos con sus dedos sobre la mesa. 

\- ¿Cual sería el plan?

\- Iríais hasta Puerto Blanco y trataríais de convencer a los dothraki. Sea cual sea su respuesta volaríais hasta Foso Cailin. Mi hermano y Ser Davos deben de estar llegando ya allí.

Ser Davos y Ser Jaime habían marchado con un destacamento de soldados norteños para preparar las defensas, en la que era la última frontera natural entre los Caminantes y el resto de Poniente. 

\- Foso Cailin no podrá parar a el Rey de la Noche y Viserion - dijo pensativa Dany. 

\- El Rey de la Noche no pasará sin su ejercito. 

\- ¿Quién sabe que es lo que hay en la cabeza de ese ser? 

Nadie hablaba nunca de las motivaciones del Rey de la Noche. Lo primero que necesitas para luchar contra un enemigo es conocer sus intenciones. Cersei quería mantener a toda costa su dominio sobre Poniente y su culo sobre el Trono de Hierro. ¿Pero que quería el Rey de la Noche? Dany se inclinaba por pensar que la única razón por la que existía era para humillarlos. Cuan pequeños eran al lado suya... que insignificantes...

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Volareis a Puerto Blanco? ¿O vamos eliminando Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba de vuestro título? Sería un pena, Missandei se lo ha aprendido tan bien...

\- Dejadme que lo hable con Jon.

\- Me parece justo... aunque debéis tener las ideas claras. Jon suele ser firme en sus convicciones. Creo que debería respetar las vuestras.

Dany sentía raro escuchar a Tyrion hablarle así. Normalmente le pedía que escuchara a Jon. 

\- Lo haré. 

******************

Para Dany la escena era tierna y curiosa a partes iguales. Jon y Fantasma jugueteando entre Drogon y Rhaegal. Fantasma no parecía tenerle miedo a los dragones y Jon menos aún. A Dany le costaba aún creer que Jon hubiera podido montar a Rhaegal al primer intento. Cuando ella voló sobre Drogon este tenía la mitad del tamaño que tenía en esos momentos Rhaegal. 

No es que sintiera envidia, al fin y al cabo ella era la Madre de dragones... pero si que sentía una conexión especial entre Jon y los dragones que imponía un escenario diferente. 

“Padre de Dragones”, pensó con una sonrisa Dany.

\- Parece que Fantasma tiene nuevos amigos - dijo Dany llegando. 

\- Fantasma nunca me dejará de sorprender. ¡No los teme! - dijo Jon.

\- Tiene a quién parecerse - dijo Dany llegando hasta él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Jon respondió a su gesto besando su frente. 

\- Echo de menos tu pecho - dijo ella acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Siento que no podamos disfrutar de estar juntos tanto como quisiéramos. 

\- Pues deberíamos aprovechar lo que tenemos... Es muy posible que tardemos algún tiempo en volver a poder abrazarnos. 

Jon se separó bruscamente de ella y la tomo de los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mañana por la mañana parto para Puerto Blanco. Tengo que intentar cambiar la opinión de los dothraki - dijo Dany. 

\- ¡Estás loca! ¿Y si te hacen algo?

\- Si hubieran querido hacerme algo, lo habrían hecho antes de irme. Además... Drogon me protegerá. 

\- No... no puedes. No puedes exponer así a la criatura. 

\- ¿Acaso quedarme aquí no sería más peligroso?

\- Tenía pensado que te marcharías con el siguiente destacamento a Foso Cailin. 

\- Tenias... - dijo Dany - Yo, sin embargo, tengo otros planes. 

Jon la trataba como si pudiera decidir sobre ella ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo. Ni mucho menos las cosas iban a ser así. 

Jon se quedó pensativo. 

\- Llévate a Arya para protegerte. 

Dany se quedó parada.

\- Tienes miedo de que yo vaya a Puerto Blanco y ¿me dices que me lleve a tu hermana pequeña?

\- Tu no has visto a Arya luchar contra el Rey de la Noche. No tengo miedo de que algo malo le ocurra. Y tengo la certeza de que nadie te protegerá mejor. 

Dany pensó que la petición de Jon era razonable y en cierta manera beneficiosa para ella. Así no haría el viaje sola hasta Foso Cailin si las cosas iban mal. 

\- Está bien. Espero que a tu hermana no le moleste, Gendry acaba de llegar...

\- ¿Y? - preguntó inocentemente.

A veces era tan adorable...

\- No es nada, olvídalo - Dany se iba a marchar - Esta noche, será nuestra última noche juntos hasta... hasta que volvamos a vernos. 

\- Intentaré estar contigo - dijo Jon.

“¿Intentarás?”, pensó molesta Dany. 

Pero no podía reprocharle nada. Jon vivía con intensidad los últimos días de Invernalia y ella no era nadie para entrometerse.

##### JON

Jon estaba supervisando la partida del destacamento que llevaría a una importante parte de los Inmaculados hasta foso Cailin. En ese grupo, entre otros, marcharían Tyrion, Missandei y Lord Varys. Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Jon era que Sansa, Bran y Samwell también marcharían con ellos. Si lo de Foso Cailin no acababa bien, el único bastión que les quedaba, su única esperanza, era Desembarco del Rey. 

\- ¿Tienes claro lo que hacer? - preguntó Jon.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de esta noche, o en general en la vida? - preguntó Sansa. 

Jon sonrió. 

\- Lo de esta noche es bastante simple comparado con lo que viene... 

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Andas más nervioso que nunca... 

Jon miró a un lado y a otro, nervioso por si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación. 

Sansa se alejó de él, no sin antes sonreírle de manera complice. 

\- ¿Y?

Jon se dio la vuelta, era Tyrion. 

\- Todo tal y como dijiste que ocurriría - dijo Jon. 

\- Quizás no sepa tomar una espada. Pero se como nuestra Reina actúa. Una misión importante mezclado con un poco de oposición patriarcal añadido con un poco de agua... batir, dejar macerar y... ni Arya ni Dany estarán aquí cuando el Rey de la Noche llegue. ¿Más tranquilo ahora?

Jon no tuvo ni que responder. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sabía perfectamente que Dany jamás iba a acceder a marchar a Foso Cailin junto a sus hermanos, que decidiría quedarse a luchar. También sabía que se sentía culpable por la marcha de los dothraki, y aunque Jon estaba orgulloso de la intención de Dany de agradar al Norte, no se lo dijo nunca para conseguir precisamente esto: que se alejara de él y del peligro. Por otra parte Arya nunca se negaría a proteger a su sobrino y la vida de su madre. De nuevo conseguía alejar a alguien querido del peligro. 

Jon y Tyrion habían encontrado la manera de trabajar juntos. Y habían recuperado la complicidad que nunca debieron perder.

##### ARYA

En el Bosque de los dioses Arya se sentía más en casa que entre las paredes de la fortaleza. Conocía cada rincón, árbol o piedra. Gendry iba por delante de ella saltando de una a otra rama. Ella podría hacerlo más rápido que él. De hecho estaba tomando carrerilla para dejarlo en evidencia cuando el joven se plantó de un salto delante suya. 

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer cuando la guerra termine?

\- ¿Tu si? - preguntó Arya.

\- Claro. Voy a pedirle a la Reina que me reconozca como un Baratheon. Pediré las tierras de mi familia y gobernaré sobre ellas. Ningún hombre, mujer o niño sufrirá mientras yo sea Lord. Y necesitaré una esposa... Una esposa - se acercó a ella - a la que pueda amar de verdad. 

\- ¿Supones que saldrás vivo de aquí? - dijo Arya burlonamente - Peor aún ¿supones que alguna chica querrá casarse contigo? 

Gendry endureció su rostro. Arya disfrutaba destruyendo la masculinidad de cualquier hombre. 

\- He pensado en cortejar a tu hermana - dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo. 

“Hijo de la gran...”, pensó Arya.

\- ¿Mi hermana? - dijo después de respirar profundo - No sabríais ni por donde empezar con ella - dijo ella caminando detrás de él. 

\- ¿Qué sabrás tu lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer? ¿Sabes lo que creo? - dijo dándose la vuelta - Que estás celosa. 

\- ¿De que exactamente? Oh dioses antiguos, ¿porque este caballero tan apuesto a de cortejar a mi hermana en vez de a mi? - dijo simulando la voz de una de esas niñas tontas. 

Gendry dio un paso más hasta quedarse a un palmo de su cara. 

\- Dilo. Di que me quieres - dijo el joven. 

\- No

\- Dilo. ¡Maldita sea! - dijo acercándose un poco más. 

\- Creía que te gustaba mi hermana.

\- Solo intentaba molestarte - dijo Gendry descubriéndose a el mismo. 

Arya comenzó a reír a carcajadas. 

\- No te rías. Una vez te dije que serías mi Lady. Aún sueño con que lo seas. 

Arya se puso ahora seria. 

\- Nunca seré la Lady de nadie. Soy salvaje. Nadie podrá domesticarme nunca jamás. Ni siquiera tu. Pero... si te sirve de algo... siempre serías tu.

Arya subió de puntillas y beso rápidamente en los labios al joven para luego marcharse corriendo.

Arya aligeró su paso cruzando el bosque. Sintió un calor que se agolpó en sus mejillas y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Gendry sabía como hacerla rabiar, y eso la enfadaba aún más. 

“¿Por qué he tenido que besarlo?”, pensó Arya. 

Arya tenía la certeza de que no había nacido para amar o ser amada. Era un instrumento en manos de la justicia, la ejecutora de ella. Su propósito iba más allá de casarse, dar descendencia o vivir plácidamente en un castillo. Pero Gendry era tan guapo... le hacía sentir una chica tonta. Siempre pendiente de él, de como estaba, de si necesitaba algo.

\- ¡Arya! - la llamó desde los balcones. 

**************

Arya tardó en asimilar la noticia. Su hermano iba a ser padre, el padre del hijo de la Reina, el heredero del Trono de Hierro. 

\- ¿Quién lo sabe? 

\- Solo Sam, Missandei, Tyrion y tu. 

\- ¿Sansa no lo sabe? - preguntó Arya. 

\- Ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes que anunciar un embarazo. Te lo he contado por una importante razón. El bebe que esperamos, no solo es importante para mi y para Daenerys. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? 

\- Claro. 

\- Si nuestro hijo se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, comenzará una nueva dinastía, la que traerá por fin la paz. Y los Stark seremos parte de ella. 

Arya sintió una especie de justicia poética en todo aquello. Los Stark serían premiados trás años de tragedia. 

\- Pero para que eso ocurra, Daenerys debe estar a salvo de cualquier peligro durante el embarazo. Mañana partirá a Puerto Blanco a negociar la vuelta de los dothraki. Quiero que vayas con ella y los protejas. 

Arya no podía dejar de ver aquello como una estrategia para quitarla de enmedio. Pero a la misma vez, era una misión tan importante que sentía que no podía negarse. 

\- ¿Iríamos en el dragón? - preguntó Arya. 

Jon le sonrió. Montaría en vuelo a un dragón. Protegería a su sobrino y heredero. Y participaría en la vuelta de 40 mil soldados. Esa era la clase de vida que Arya había elegido. Y estaba preparada para vivirla.

##### DAENERYS

Cada ruido en el pasillo la alertaba. Cada ocasión fallida la desesperaba. Solo tenían esa noche para vivir su amor hasta quien sabe cuando, y Jon no daba señales de vida.

“¿Y si ya no le interesó como mujer? ¿Cuando esté gorda me querrá igual? ¿Qué es tan importante para que ni siquiera venga a saludarme?”, pensaba Dany, una y otra vez. 

Missandei entró en la habitación.

\- Lady Sansa desea veros.

\- Hacedla pasar. 

Sansa entró imponente, con una capa negra preciosa y un nuevo recogido. Portaba algo en sus manos.

\- ¿Así os arregláis todas las noches antes de ir a dormir? - preguntó Dany.

Sansa le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. 

\- Me voy mañana al amanecer. He oido que marcháis hacia Puerto Blanco con mi hermana. Casi no llega a tiempo, pero aquí la tenéis. 

Sansa destapó lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una capa negra, con los hombros cubiertos por el pelaje de un lobo. 

\- ¿Es para mi? 

\- Tomad este presente como símbolo de mi arrepentimiento por el trato que os dispensé en vuestros primeros días en Invernalia. 

Dany tomó emocionada la capa. 

\- Sois un gran mujer Sansa Stark. Vuestro gesto os honra y... - tragó saliva - me emociona. Yo nunca tuve hermanas... ni apenas familia... 

Sansa miró hacia el suelo y Dany juraría que la Stark estaba emocionada. 

\- Quizás queráis probaroosla. La necesitareis para reunirnos con el resto afuera. 

\- ¿Reunirnos?

\- Jon nos ha hecho llamar. 

Dany, Missandei y Sansa caminaban por el Bosque de los Dioses. La noche era cerrada y el frío intenso. 

\- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó inquieta Dany. 

\- Ya casi estamos - le dijo Sansa. 

Unas antorchas empezaron a crear un camino. Sansa dejó la que portaba al comienzo. Y entonces... se dio cuenta de hacia donde iba. El Arciano se erigía frente a ella, tras un camino lleno de antorchas. Jon la esperaba al final. Estaban Arya, Tyrion, Bran, Samwell, Gilly, el pequeño Sam, Gendry, Tormund, Lord Varys, Brienne, Podrick, Gusano Gris... Dany miró incrédula a Missandei buscando su confusión en ese momento pero solo encontró una sonrisa enorme. 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? 

Jon caminó hacia ella. 

\- Jon...

\- No... déjame decirlo sin pausas. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. Por eso nunca podré expresarte mediante ellas lo que ha supuesto para mi encontrarte. Este mundo está loco. Estamos rodeados de maldad y hemos sido víctimas de ella. Pero viviría todos esos malos momentos las veces que hiciera falta solo por vivir el momento en el que te conocí. Cuando nos conocimos, todo nos separaba, y ahora... ahora todo nos une. Terminemos de unirnos frente a los dioses - Jon se acercó a su oido - Si algo me pasara, ese niño nunca sería un bastardo. 

Dany miró uno a uno a todos los presentes, a aquellas personas que conformaban la familia que nunca había tenido. 

\- Solo lo haré si me prometes algo - dijo Dany muy seria - Prométeme que volverás a mi. Prométeme que cuando todo este perdido, no te quedarás luchando como un héroe idiota. No quiero volver a ser la viuda de nadie ¿me has entendido? - preguntó agarrando con rabia la capa de Jon. 

\- Te lo prometo - dijo tomando suavemente sus manos. 

Dany estaba tensa. Toda la situación le sobrepasaba. Su boda con Jon tendría que ser el momento más hermoso de su vida, pero tenía una angustia alojada en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Se casaban esa noche porque no tenían la seguridad de que pudieran hacerlo en otro momento, y eso era profundamente triste. 

Intentó respirar profundo y comenzó a pensar en lo que había supuesto para Jon organizar aquella sorpresa, cuanto tiempo le habría ocupado, a cuantos había implicado. A él, que era extremadamente reservado. Y lo había hecho por ella. 

Respiró profundo. 

\- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer? - dijo relajando su tono.

\- Pensé en hacerlo a la manera norteña... pero entonces Bran me explico como lo hicieron mis padres. Si a ti no te importa...

\- Me da igual debajo de la vista de que Dios lo hagamos... Eso no es lo importante para mi - dijo Dany. 

Jon le ofreció su mano y juntos caminaron hacia el Arciano. Por un momento Dany se olvidó del frío y el miedo. La realidad es que el lugar era hermoso. Dany miró a Jon mientras caminaban hacia Samwell quien les esperaba al final. 

Jon, el insolente norteño que meses atrás vino con sus historias de cuento y su intransigencia... estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo. Por primera vez Dany iba a casarse por amor. Y era algo que no podía pasar por alto. 

Llegaron hasta Samwell. El Maestre de Invernalia estaba al lado del joven. 

\- En estos territorios es imposible encontrar un Septón, pero vos sois la Reina, así que decidís quién os casa - dijo Samwell mirando al Maestre.

\- Seréis vos - dijo Dany a Samwell. 

El joven la miró emocionado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Profesáis la fe de los siete no? - preguntó. 

\- Soy un hombre de razón, mi Reina - dijo Samwell. 

\- Mejor aún - dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Y bien?

\- En presencia de los Siete - dijo Samwell tomando la cinta que aún portaba el Maestre - selló estas dos almas - Jon y Dany levantaron sus manos unidas y Samwell las rodeó con la cinta - uniéndolas como una sola... para la eternidad. 

Jon y Dany se miraron. Los lágrimas de Jon brillaban en sus ojos y provocaron las de ellas. 

\- Miraros y decid las palabras - dijo Samwell. 

\- Repite detrás de mi - dijo Jon con ternura - Padre, Herrero, Guerrero, Madre, Doncella, Viejo, Desconocido - ella iba repitiendo tras él - Soy suyo.

\- Soy suya.

\- Ella es mía.

\- Él es mío. 

\- Desde hoy hasta el día que muera - dijeron los dos al unísono. 

Jon tomó el rostro de Dany y la beso con una ternura y emoción que hacía de aquel un beso especial. Él separó los labios lentamente, saboreando un momento que hubieran congelado en el tiempo. Se miraron. Dany sintió rodar una lágrima que Jon limpió con su dedo. 

\- Proclamo solemnemente a.... 

\- Jon Targaryen Stark - dijo Jon sin dejar de mirar a Dany. 

\- ... a Jon de la casa Targaryen y de la casa Stark y a Daenerys de la casa Targaryen, marido y mujer. Y ahora era cuando besabas a la novia... 

Todos estallaron en una risa al unísono. 

\- No tengo problemas con repetirlo - dijo Jon volviendo a besar a Dany. 

Los asistentes aplaudieron. Al dejar de besarse Tyrion se encontraba allí de pie. No hicieron falta palabras. Él besó su mano y abrazó a Jon. Y luego llegó el resto. 

\- Parece ser que después de todo si seremos hermanas - le dijo una sonriente Sansa. 

\- Mi Reina... - acertó a decir una emocionada Missandei antes de abrazarla. 

\- El comienzo de una nueva era, mi Reina. Me siento privilegiado de haber sido testigo de ella - dijo Lord Varys.

\- Encargaos de que la noticia llegue a Desembarco - dijo Dany. 

Lord Varys le sonrió. 

\- Si, mi Reina... 

Jon la alcanzó por detrás. 

\- Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos. 

Dany se dio la vuelta y simplemente lo abrazó. Y abrazados se despidieron del resto. 

\- ¡Pórtate bien con la rubia! - les grito Tormund desde de atrás. 

Jon y Dany se miraron mientras se marchaba y no pudieron evitar reírse. Aunque pareciera mentira, una amenaza mayor que cualquiera que los hombres habían enfrentado, estaba a las puertas. Pero a Dany lo único que le importaba en ese momento era aprovechar al máximo el corto tiempo que tenía para poder estar con...

“Mi esposo”, pensó con una sonrisa en la boca.


End file.
